Las Cronicas De Narnia: El Retorno De La Reina
by Fan Adicta Fiction
Summary: "Narnia: donde una deuda continua pendiente; donde regresan aquellos que creen; donde una vez rey o reina siempre lo seras." Susan a continuado su vida y ahora es feliz, pero Aslan le prometio a Narina traerla de vuelta y es hora de que cumpla su palabra ¿Que consecuencias traera su repentino regreso? Continuacion de "La Mujer Del Corazon De Piedra".
1. La Ultima Condicion de Narina

**LAS CRONICAS DE NARNIA: EL RETORNO DE LA REINA.**

 **Disclaimer: Las Crónicas de Narnia no me pertenecen.**

 **Capítulo 1: La Ultima Condición de Narina**

La habitación permanecía en un apacible silencio en el que solo se podía escuchar la respiración tranquila de la pareja que se encontraba recostada en la cama, disfrutando de sus últimos momentos de sueño, permanecían abrazados en medio de las sabanas revueltas, en una unión que parecía simbólicamente indestructible. El hombre abrazaba a la mujer pelirroja por la cintura con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras esta de espaldas mantenía su rostro sereno con su cabello esparciéndose sobre la blanca almohada.

La habitación no había cambiado mucho en esos cinco años que habían pasado, la pintura de la boda de ambos reyes seguía colgada sobre la cabecera de la cama, pero, además, a los lados de la puerta había dos pinturas, cada uno de los pequeños cuadros mostraban a una niña, igual pero diferente. El parecido entre ambos niños era sorprendente y si no fuera por el color del cabello no se les podría distinguir una de la otra.

Lily tenía el cabello rubio dorado y en bucles muy elaborados para ser naturales, y Ana el cabello rojo como la sangre, desordenado y ondulado como el de su madre, ambas tenían la piel blanca y los ojos azules, como Peter, siendo esto lo que Narina más amaba de la apariencia de su marido, aunque no estuviera dispuesto a decirlo jamás.

Como alguna vez Narina lo había predicho Lily y Ana no podían ser más diferentes. Ana era toda alegría y ruido, no sabía quedarse quieta, era temeraria y juguetona, arrogante, orgullosa y caprichosa. Narina distinguía muchas de sus conductas en ella y unas cuantas, de su esposo, pero la mayoría del tiempo nunca había podido adivinar de donde había sacado su hija tantas energías y tanta felicidad, aunque lo atribuía a la manera en que se criaba.

Lily en cambio era dulce y tranquila, siempre obediente y educada, a tan poca edad ya era responsable y muy noble, de ella si era muy difícil encontrar actitudes que se parecieran a ella o a Peter pues ella jamás había sido tan dulce y tierna como su hija lo era, ni siquiera en su época dorada cuando Aslan la había mantenido con él durante su infancia, y Peter aunque serio y tranquilo era demasiado estricto como para decir que las conductas de Lily eran heredadas de él.

Aunque nuevamente Narina atribuía el carácter de Lily, como con Ana, a la manera en que las dos estaban creciendo, pues ella y Peter se esforzaban en que ambas fueran felices y disfrutaran de su infancia, sabiendo que llegaría un día en que en lo único que podrían pensar sus hijas seria en acabar con Jadis cuando esta regresara.

Durante ese tiempo había pensado mucho en quien de las dos pequeñas seria la niña de la que la profecía hablaba, la destinada a derrotar a la Bruja Blanca, analizaba cada cosa que sus hijas hacían intentando encontrar en ellas las cualidades que las harían las indicadas para tan importante tarea, pero lo cierto es que no lo había logrado.

Ana era de verdad valiente y de carácter fuerte, fácilmente podría desempeñar un buen papel contra Jadis pero, Narina admitía, no era bondadosa o sacrificada, era más bien egoísta y caprichosa. Lily en cambio era noble, trabajadora y dispuesta a sacrificarse por alguien más, a tan temprana edad ya amaba a Narnia, pero era demasiado débil de carácter, llorona y temerosa de lo que la rodeaba cuando no se encontraba con sus padres, tíos o su hermana.

Si había algo que Narina admiraba de sus hijas era esa amistad y unión que compartían, siempre estaban juntas, y los habitantes de Cair Paravel ya se habían acostumbrado a escucharlas hablar al unísono o a completar las frases que la otra dejaba a medias. Lily solía hacer a Ana más noble y menos egoísta, y Ana hacia a Lily más segura y valiente.

Narina las amaba a ambas por igual, aunque muchas veces aun no supiera como demostrar su preocupación por ellas.

La puerta de la habitación fue bruscamente abierta y pronto dos pequeños cuerpos cayeron sobre ambos durmientes despertándolos de mala manera.

-MAMA, PAPA DESPIERTEN- gritaban ambas niñas mientras brincaban sobre los cuerpos de sus padres- HOY ES EL DIA, HOY ES EL DIA.

Peter abrió sus ojos de mala gana y miro a sus dos hijitas aun con la mirada nublada por el sueño.

\- ¿Niñas que sucede? - pregunto Peter en un susurro adormilado.

-Papi hoy es nuestro cumpleaños- dijo Lily tirándose sobre su padre y abrazándolo por el cuello- cumplimos 5 años.

-Es tarde, papa– hablo la otra niña – Cedric llegara pronto.

Cedric era por mucho el mejor amigo de ambas niñas, como había prometido siendo solo un bebe, este se parecía tanto a su madre como cabía de esperar, tanto física como mentalmente. Era tierno, inteligente y reservado pero su seriedad no impedía que se viera arrastrado en las travesuras de Anna, justo como Lily.

Seguido Narina recordaba al difunto abuelo de Kattherinn mientras veía al hijo de está jugando con las dos pequeñas princesas de Narnia. Narina se había resignado para entonces a jamás olvidar a su primer amor, y era entonces que se sentía culpable con Peter, el tiempo que había desde el beso en el lago de la isla de Falis no había ayudado a que la hija de Aslan se acostumbrara a la idea de estar enamorada ya no de un muerto o un imposible, sino de un ser nuevo que estaba presente en el día a día y que sabía que jamás se iría.

-Niñas aun no amanece– se quejó Peter mirando a la ventana donde entre las cortinas se podía ver el cielo aun oscurecido -deben dormir más.

-Pero ya no tenemos sueño- se quejó la pequeña pelirroja, sentándose entre su padre y el cuerpo durmiente de su madre.

Peter se incorporó de la cama y cargo a ambas niñas en sus hombros, dispuesto a llevarlas a su habitación.

-Vamos a que duerman un par de horas más- dijo el padre entre las protestas de las dos pequeñas niñas –cuando despierten Cedric ya habrá llegado y podrán jugar con el todo lo que quieran.

Peter abrió la puerta de la habitación de sus hijas y deposito a cada niña en su cama. La habitación era digna de la realeza, el cuarto ideal para cualquier infante.

-Pero el tío Rilian dijo que como era nuestro cumpleaños podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos- reprocho Anna haciendo un adorable puchero.

-Así que eso les dijo Rilian ha- murmuro Peter con las manos en la cintura- pues primero deben de esperar a que amanezca de verdad para que sea verdaderamente su cumpleaños.

-Está bien- asintió Lily, arropándose de nuevo con sus cobijas- ¿Me das un beso para dormir, papi?

Sonriendo Peter se acercó a la pequeña rubiecita y le dio un beso en la frente, adoraba la ternura e inocencia de su hija, de cierta manera le recordaba a Susan, aunque nunca había expresado esa idea en voz alta, seguro de que nadie lograría entenderlo. Él había conocido a su hermana en una etapa que ni Edmund ni Lucy lo habían dicho, su etapa como hermana menor. En esos años que llevaba desde el nacimiento de sus hijas lo que más había recordado de Susan eran sus primeros años de vida, antes del nacimiento de Edmund. Eran recuerdos borrosos pero hermosos, que lo transportaban a la etapa más inocente de su vida.

Después de arropar a Lily, Peter se dirigió a la niña pelirroja. No sabía a quién se parecía Ilyanna, Peter no podía reconocer en ella algún rasgo suyo o de su esposa, a pesar de que muchos solían decir que había heredado ciertos rasgos de su personalidad, como su orgullo y arrojo. Su pequeña hija difícilmente solía pedirle alguna muestra de cariño, y quizás era por ello que él se esforzaba tanto en demostrarle cuanto la quería. A veces cuando Lily no estaba, y Anna así, Peter se sentía culpable, pues reconocía ser más cariñoso con la rubia que con ella, pero esto era mas porque la misma Lily solía demandarle gestos amorosos que Peter no podía negar. Simplemente había veces que sentía que le prestaba más atención a Lilyana, pero incluso Anna solía ver en su hermana un rasgo que esta no tenia, un rasgo que Peter había visto con anterioridad en su hermana Susan.

Peter deposito un beso en la frente de la pelirrojita, como lo había hecho con su hermana, pero esta le dio la espalda, berrinchuda como solo ella. A veces, Anna solía recordarle a su hermano Edmund cuando era niño, y en ocasiones como está a la época rebelde del rey justo después de que su padre fuera mandado al ejército. Pero esas actitudes nunca le habían parecido tan adorables.

El hombre rubio camino hacia la puerta y apago las velas, dejando la habitación en penumbras, desde allí observo a sus hijas. Lily dormía de costado abrazando un pequeño oso de peluche, mientras que Anna dormía boca abajo y se destapaba los pies siempre durante la noche debido a sus movimientos mientras dormía. Peter no podía creer que ya tuvieran 5 años. Parecía que había sido ayer el día en que habían nacido en el castillo de Reignis.

Con paso tranquilo, el rey regreso a su habitación, Narina lo esperaba aun en la cama, donde Peter se recostó nuevamente y la abrazo por la espalda.

-¿Duermen de nuevo?- pregunto su esposa en un susurro amortiguado por la almohada.

-Eso creo- respondió Peter sin sorprenderse por encontrarla despierta, sabía que siempre era la primera en despertar cuando sus traviesas hijas entraban en la habitación, pero jamás abría los ojos, siempre lo dejaba al hacerse cargo pero lo esperaba despierto, preocupada por sus hijas sin demostrarlo- Rilian le dijo que podían hacer lo que quisieran por ser su cumpleaños.

-Matare a ese principito- bufo Narina con fastidio.

-No antes de su boda con Lucy- negó Peter adormilado- no quiero que sea viuda antes de casarse.

Narina rio. Después de 5 años nadie comprendía como es que el príncipe narniano y la reina valiente permanecían juntos. La molestia de Peter había sido solo la primera prueba a pasar por ese amor que decían tenerse, la más grande prueba eran ellos mismos.

Para ese día. Caspian pasaba la mayor parte de sus días en Telmar, donde quería recuperar la población que un día había existido, o en Beruna donde enseñaba a Rilian todo aquello que necesitaba para convertirse en un buen soberano para los narnianos. El navegante era consciente de que Peter y Narina necesitaban su propio espacio para convivir como pareja y aprender a ser padres, por ello había querido darles un tiempo a solas, por lo que se había llevado a Rilian y Lucy a Beruna nada más regresar de Nayka después de la derrota de la Bruja Blanca.

Si había algo que todos reconocían es que a partir de ese dia en que Peter acabo con Jadis, una nueva vida había empezado para ellos. En particular, para Rilian y Lucy había comenzado una nueva clase de relación, una donde no tenían por qué esconderse. Pero esa clase de relación tenía sus desventajas. Ambos habían comenzado a pasar demasiado tiempo juntos en una etapa que Narina solía llamar ¨la luna de miel¨. Ese periodo duro aproximadamente cinco meses, después de los cuales los problemas habían comenzado.

No se comprendían, eran demasiado diferentes, y no tenían la madures para sobrellevar esas diferencias, o mejor dicho, Rilian no tenía la madures para ello. Y es que Caspian había comenzado a poner en su hijo una responsabilidad nunca antes conocida, la responsabilidad de gobernar un país entero con miles, millones, de habitantes. Para Lucy que había llevado ese trabajo a cabo desde que tenía ocho años esto no era nada, y a Rilian le desesperaba la manera en que su novia podía ver todo como una labor demasiado fácil. Con el tiempo, Rilian y Lucy habían podido resolver sus diferencias, después de un espacio de un año peleando por esa razón.

Entonces había surgido el monstruo de los celos. Lucy solía reconocer que no era la joven más segura del mundo, el haber crecido con Susan había hecho mella en su autoestima pues para todos su hermana mayor era siempre la hermosa, inteligente y noble. Lucy solía ser la pequeña y dulce. En contraparte, Rilian era uno de los hombres más seguros que había en Narnia, habiendo tenido la dicha de crecer lleno de lujos, donde todo el mundo lo alababa constantemente y de grande no había conocido más que mujeres que se aventaban a sus pies.

Y ese era el verdadero problema, la reaparición de todas esas mujeres que se arrastraban tras el príncipe de Narnia. Lucy solía pensar que esas mujeres eran más hermosas que ella, y llegaba a cuestionarse que era lo que Rilian podía ver en ella. Rilian no comprendía por qué Lucy pensaba así, ella era hermosa. ¿Cómo no podía ver todo lo que había hecho por ella que no haría jamás por esas otras mujeres? Para el, Lucy Pavensie no tenía comparación. Quizás eso era lo que llamaban amor.

Las múltiples mujeres detrás de Rilian y los celos de Lucy eran un problema que aún no podían resolver.

Otro problema a resolver por la pareja era la ya mencionada inmadurez de Rilian, simplemente el príncipe no sabía cómo llevar una relación, y no se podía considerar un chico exactamente romántico. Y es que él nunca había tenido que conquistar jamás a una chica, ni siquiera a Lucy, por lo que no sabía hacerlo. Lucy solía decirse que no importaba, su novio era así, era parte de su personalidad y debía de aceptarlo.

Pero a veces, cuando veía los detalles de Edmund hacia Kattherinn o las cosas que su siempre reservado hermano Peter tenía con su seria e indiferente esposa, no podía evitar recordar amargamente que Rilian ni siquiera era capaz de recordar su aniversario.

Había cosas que, sin embargo, Lucy intentaba enseñarle a su novio. Como por ejemplo la importancia de la comunicación entre ellos, el llegar a conocer hasta su más terrible secreto o todas sus malas costumbres. Intentaba contarle cosas de ella que nadie más sabia pero era difícil abrirse con alguien que era fácilmente distraído, y resignadamente admitía que había pocas cosas que concia de Rilian.

Quizás era por eso que nadie que los conociera realmente comprendía como es que ahora iban a casarse. Caspian aun intentaba averiguar que pasaba por la cabeza de su hijo cuando decidió pedirle matrimonio a Lucy. Y Peter aun intentaba adivinar que había hecho que su hermana le dijera que sí.

Edmund solía decir que Rilian y Lucy no se amaban, solo se necesitaban, como si creyeran que si se separaban se quedarían solos para la eternidad, Kattherinn en cambio pensaba que lo suyo era más físico, algo más basado en el deseo que en el amor.

Peter aun creía que Rilian era un patán roba hermanitas y que Lucy solamente quería vivir lo que era amar. Si era sincero consigo mismo estaba seguro que esa relación estaba destinada al fracaso pues el mayor obstáculo a vencer seria su hermana Susan, y si había algo de lo que estaba seguro era de que esta regresaría a Narnia tarde o temprano, y cuando esto sucediera esperaba que no se tomara a mal la relación del príncipe y Lucy pues no quería que la misma Susan interfiriera en esa relación, y no porque tuviera fe en ella, sino porque no quería ver a la más pequeña de sus hermanos sufriendo.

Eustace y Jill estaban demasiado confundidos por la relación de sus amigos, había veces que los veían cariñosos y felices juntos, y ambos los habían escuchado hablar de lo mucho que se amaban, pero había otras veces en que no podían verse ni en pintura y cuando lo hacían no hacían más que gritarse y hacerse reproches, sus más terribles discusiones habían sido por los celos de Lucy.

En esos momentos solían recordar mucho a Edmund y Kattherinn cuando eran novios y discutían por los celos de esta última, quien había llegado incluso a golpear a una pretendiente de Edmund, de las más insistentes. Pero de alguna manera esas peleas eran diferentes pues ninguno de ellos buscaba herirse sino que exigían una solución al otro, no podían durar más de tres horas peleados, horas en las que no hacían otra cosa más que estar tristes y recordar a su amor que estaban seguros habían perdido. Claro que eso jamás sucedió. Rilian y Lucy en cambio podían ser capaces de gritarse, arrojarse cosas he incluso pasar días sin hablarse antes de reconciliarse y volver a pelear semanas después. Era como un círculo vicioso.

Caspian era otro que no sabía que pensar, cuando esa relación comenzó, después de que esta fue aprobada por Peter, estaba feliz, recordaba la profecía de Zafira que decía que su hijo cambiaría por el amor a una mujer y no podía sino sentirse satisfecho de que esa mujer fuera su vieja amiga Lucy. Había tenido sus reservas por la historia que el mismo había tenido con Susan pero llegado ese momento consideraba ese obstáculo superado, después de todo ella no había regresado a Narnia y difícilmente lo haría. Pero su fe por esa relación se había visto quebrantada por tantas idas y venidas de la pareja.

Por su experiencia en relaciones autodestructivas, Caspian sabía que había dos grandes obstáculos a superar para su hijo y su prometida. Primero la inmadurez de su hijo que se veía incapaz ha de ser más comprensivo, paciente y a renunciar a ciertas cosas de su vida por el amor de la valiente. Y después estaba el superar la excesiva tolerancia de Lucy, quien dejaba pasar error tras error de Rilian, y en cada pelea era ella quien lo buscaba para solucionar los problemas no dejando que su hijo aprendiera algo de sus caídas y fuera consciente de sus propios errores, cargando siempre ella con todo el peso de la relación.

Se viera por donde se viera nadie creía en esa relación excepto Narina, por más increíble que pudiera parecer. La reina pelirroja solía afirmar que esos dos chicos ¨cabeza hueca¨ como solía llamarlos realmente se amaban y ahora estaban comprometidos desde hace dos meses, razón por la que ambos chicos permanecían en una nueva etapa de la ¨luna de miel¨ por lo que todo ese día se demostraron su cariño ante la molestia de Peter quien no era capaz de disfrutar de la fiesta en honor de sus hijas.

Ambas niñas juguetearon todo el día, y para la noche, cuando Aslan se presentó a felicitarlas ambas pequeñas quedaron dormidas recostadas sobre el lomo del león. Durante esos cinco años de vida, ambas niñas habían visto ir y venir al felino en sus vidas, quien las visitaba solo tres veces al año, para su cumpleaños, para el cumpleaños de su madre y para el aniversario de la caída de Jadis a manos de Peter, pero ambas niñas tenían en él una adoración comparada solamente a la que Lucy sentía por el león.

Para cuando las niñas se durmieron pocos eran los que quedaban en la playa donde se había celebrado la fiesta, y ahora encendían una gran fogata para calentarse mientras seguían charlando. Fue entonces que Narina vio descender del cielo una estrella algo retirado de donde ellos se encontraban, con fastidio Narina se puso de pie y se acercó a la estrella que miraba perdida las olas empapar la arena de la playa.

-Llegas tarde, Zaccaria- murmuro la pelirroja mirando a la apuesta estrella.

-Sabes que no vengo a la fiesta- respondió Zaccaria con tono serio –pero felicita a Anna y Lily de mi parte.

-Lo sé, desde hace tiempo que las fiestas no son lo tuyo- comento Narina, sin querer mencionar que era desde que Zafira ya no estaba entre ellos. De alguna manera era un tema tabú entre ellos.

Narina aun podía recordar con claridad lo destrozado que había acabado su antiguo enamorado cuando Zafira había partido, la había buscado como desesperado por todo un año sin poder dar con ella en el infinito cielo de Narnia, y un día simplemente había descendió sobre Cair Paravel y había roto en llanto, después convirtiéndose en esa criatura helada que tenía frente a sí.

Desde ese día nadie mencionaba a Zafira delante de Zaccaria o de ella.

-¿Qué noticias me tienes?- pregunto Narina con curiosidad.

-No buenas- negó la estrella –tenías razón sobre los atracos a los barcos de Galma, Bridstone y Magissa.

-Quisiera no haber tenido razón- suspiro la reina narniana con pesar - ¿Quiénes son?

-Personas sobrevivientes de la batalla en Maior, recuerda que hubo traidores que lograron escapar- respondió el rubio –tuvieron éxito en esconderse todo este tiempo de nosotros, no son muchos pero en definitiva alguien debe de estarlos ayudando, parecen saber lo que hacen.

-Así que la Policía Secreta renace- murmuro Narina con voz fría, perdiendo su mirada en el cielo estrellado –Que así sea.

-No saben cómo traerla de regreso- agrego Zaccaria minutos después- la varita está a salvo en Magissa.

-Regresa ahora- ordeno Narina –por mas lejos de ella que estén, no quiero arriesgarme, jamás debes dejar desprotegida esa isla. No lo olvides.

-No lo hare- negó Zaccaria, y en un relámpago de luz desapareció en el cielo nocturno.

Narina lo siguió con la mirada mientras surcaba el cielo, desde abajo se veía como una estrella fugaz, y recordando la costumbre de los humanos de pedir un deseo cada vez que veían alguna, dejo escapar un deseo hacia su amigo, por más ridículo que eso sonara.

Encuentra la paz, amigo mío.

El festejo por Anna y Lily no duro mucho más, y como habían llegado todos se fueron retirando. Kattherinn y Edmund planeaban quedarse a pasar algunos días en Cair Paravel así que Caspian decidió también quedarse, así todos estuvieron reunidos nuevamente, incluso Eustace y Jill que habían llegado dos días atrás desde Nayka.

Aslan sin embargo, tampoco se retiró, se quedó en la sala del trono, sin moverse por días. Muchos lo tomaban como un mal presagio, pues recordaban que la última vez que Aslan había hecho algo como eso, Narina había atacado el castillo y eso sumado a lo poco que el león visitaba el lugar en los últimos años. Aunque en realidad nadie podía culparlo pues siempre que iba a Cair Paravel Narina y el terminaban discutiendo, nadie sabía la razón de ello, solo habían podido rescatar de los gritos furiosos de la pelirroja que Aslan había prometido algo que aun no cumplía, pero ninguno tenía ganas de preguntarle a la reina de que hablaba.

Sin embargo para el tercer día después de lo sucedido, justo cuando Kattherinn y Edmund se despedían para retirarse del castillo, Aslan los mando llamar. Asi los dos reyes de Nayka, Narina, Peter, Caspian, Rilian, Lucy, Eustace y Jill se reunieron esa mañana en torno al gran león.

-Hace varios años, en esta misma sala, hija mía- comenzó a hablar Aslan, dirigiéndose a Narina –me pediste 5 cosas a cambio de casarte con el rey Peter y darle una hija que nos libraría de la Bruja Blanca para siempre.

-Asi es- asintió la pelirroja –He cumplido ¿no?

-Y yo también, has tenido todo lo que me pediste, excepto la última de tus condiciones que quisiste decirme a puerta cerrada- reconoció el felino, todos los restantes en la habitación miraron del león a Narina, recordaban el momento pero ninguno jamás había cuestionado a Narina sobre esa última condición- durante todos estos años me he esforzado por cumplir tu petición pero no ha sido fácil.

-Lo sé- asintió Narina- han pasado siete años y aún no has cumplido con ella.

-Pues bien, la última de tus condiciones ha sido cumplida- anuncio Aslan con voz solemne- Susan Pavensie acaba de regresar a Narnia.

Por un minuto nadie hablo, concentrados en asimilar la noticia.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Peter pasada su impresión, mirando a su esposa -¿Pediste que mi hermana regresara a Narnia?

-Si- asintió Narina- sabía que la razón de que ella no regresara era que ya no creía en Narnia pero para mí eso es una estupidez, así que exigí a Aslan que la trajera de regreso.

-Pero no fue fácil- negó el león –como les dije alguna vez, la única manera de que Susan regresara a Narnia es que fuera nuevamente su amiga, pero ella se negaba a aceptar que esta fuera más que un simple juego de niños.

-¿Existía la posibilidad de que Susan regresara?- cuestiono Rilian sorprendido mirando a su novia, sintiendo una desagradable sensación en la boca del estómago -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Lucy?

-No pensé que sucediera- negó Lucy –por mucho tiempo intentamos que Susan reconociera a Narnia pero ella se negaba, al no estar nosotras para convencerla creía que jamás volvería a creer.

-Como ya dije, no fue fácil- volvió a hablar Aslan- Susan debía de darse cuenta por ella misma que Narnia si existía, reconciliarse consigo, reparar sus errores y finalmente sanar para estar preparada para volver.

-Y eso te tomo demasiado tiempo- bufo Narina, incrédula de que el león tardara 7 años en cumplir su petición.

-Aunque Susan acepto en poco tiempo la existencia de Narnia y quiso regresar a ella, no estaba preparada, era inestable- explico el felino- pero ahora estaba lista y la oportunidad se presentó para que regresara.

-¿Y dónde está?- cuestiono Edmund aun impresionado -¿Por qué no la trajiste contigo?

-Quería hablar con ustedes antes- respondió Aslan- recuerden que ella cree que están muertos, debe de adaptarse a volver a Narnia. Esta cerca, en una isla no lejos de Galma.

Sin poder contenerse, Lucy corrió a abrazar a Aslan, feliz de que al fin volvería a ver a su hermana.

-Gracias, Aslan- Caspian sonrió al ver la felicidad de la chica, sintiendo él también la alegría embargarlo.

-Sin embargo hay un problema- agrego el león con voz grave.

-¿Un problema?- pregunto Narina frunciendo el ceño -¿Cuál problema?

-En el mundo de Susan también el tiempo corrió- explico Aslan –y ahora ella no está sola.

-¿Está casada?- pregunto Rilian sintiendo un poco de alivio.

-No exactamente- negó el felino, desilusionando al príncipe –pero tiene cuatro hijos que no viajaron con ella.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Peter sorprendido.

-¿Cómo que no viajaron con ella?- pregunto Edmund preocupado –¿Están solos?

-El tiempo pasara lentamente en el mundo de Susan, los niños estarán bien- respondió el felino- pero ellos no pertenecen a Narnia y sería más difícil traerlos, además de riesgoso.

-RIESGOSO Y UN CUERNO, ME LA VOLVISTE A HACER- rugió Narina sintiéndose furiosa -¿De qué me sirve que este aquí por unas semanas sintiéndose deprimida si luego la harás regresar?

-Tú me pediste que la trajera de regreso, nunca me dijiste que debía de quedarse como los otros reyes de antaño- se escudó el felino.

-Eso se sobre entendía- murmuro Narina mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Además- agrego el león dirigiendo una mirada poco disimulada a Peter y Caspian- podría generar algún conflicto.

-¿Conflicto?- pregunto Kattherinn –son niños ¿Qué clase de conflicto pudieran crear?

-Susan ve en ellos todo lo que alguna vez amo- murmuro Aslan con nostalgia en su voz –no es sorprendente que hasta en sus nombres lo refleje.

Ninguno de ellos comprendió lo que Aslan quería decir, pero no hizo falta pues este se explicó enseguida.

-Sus hijos se llaman Leah, Emma, Marco y..- Peter, Edmund y Lucy intercambiaron una mirada de comprensión, su hermana los seguía recordando pese a todo – su hijo mayor, Caspian.

Y la furia invadió a Rilian, esto no podía estar pasando.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Después de tanto tiempo yo misma retorno al mundo de Narnia, tenía la mitad de este capítulo pero lo perdí y tuve que volverlo a redactar, aun no puedo decidir si estaba mejor la primera vez que lo hice.**

 **Sé que a muchos no les agradara el que Susan regrese de esta manera y lo comprendo pero todo tiene un objetivo y además Caspian tiene un hijo. Remontándonos al pasado de la historia Zafira le profetizo a Caspian que su amada regresaría pero cuando lo hiciera tendría que aceptar lo que esta hizo para estar bien, personalmente creo que los hijos ayudan a sanar heridas. Tenía planeado que Susan tuviera solo 3 hijos pero luego decidí que necesitaba uno más, el pequeño Caspian jugara un papel muy importante en mis posteriores historias.**

 **Como ven Rilian y Lucy no llevan una muy buena relación y la llegada de Susan solo empeorara las cosas. No quiero que se desanimen por los acontecimientos que están pasando, en lo personal creo que sucederán muchas cosas que amaran. Y les aseguro algo, la Susan que todos conocemos no será la misma que regrese a Narnia.**

 **No se cuando podre actualizar pero espero sea pronto, no abandonare la historia pero pido su comprensión. Gracias por leer.**

 _ **Fanny**_


	2. La Lluvia Deja de Caer

**LAS CRONICAS DE NARNIA: EL RETORNO DE LA REINA.**

 **Disclaimer: Las Crónicas de Narnia no me pertenecen.**

 **Capítulo 2: La Lluvia Deja de Caer**

El cementerio permanecía en silencio, el atardecer caía sobre las tumbas blancas como el mármol, pocas personas eran las que permanecían en este a esa hora del día. Pero Susan Pavensie aún permanecía frente a la tumba de sus hermanos y sus padres. Ese día se cumplía un aniversario más de la muerte de la última familia cercana que le quedaba, ya no lloraba como antes, es mas ya no lo hacía. De alguna manera se había resignado a su muerte, solo sentía un vacío en su corazón que sabía jamás acabaría de llenarse.

Ahora estaba mejor, sin embargo. Continuaba con su vida e intentaba encontrar su camino. No había sido fácil, aun no lo era pero al menos era más sencillo que los primeros días. En el primer año había sufrido una depresión muy grande hasta que había decidido regresar a América donde solo había pasado otro año intentando salir adelante pero al final se había resignado a que no podía, y en una histeria total había emprendido un viaje que la había llevado al camino de la redención. Después de eso loa años habían pasado borrosos, ya no los contaba, simplemente vivía el día a día.

Así era mejor.

Ahora vivía en Londres e intentaba hacer algo por la sociedad. Por las mañanas enseñaba en una pequeña escuela donde había descubierto su gran pasión por enseñar, y por las tardes se dedicaba a su familia. Sus amados hijos. Cuando los veía, Susan aun no podía creer lo afortunada que era de tenerlos consigo, ellos eran quien la sacaban adelante. Su salvavidas.

De alguna manera Susan lo consideraba un poco enfermizo, pues sabía que siempre se veía reflejada a sí misma y sus hermanos en sus pequeños hijos, los cuatro hermanos que luchaban contra la ausencia de un padre y la tristeza de su madre. Pero sus hijos eran felices y Susan mantenía la esperanza de que algún día Aslan los llevara a Narnia y estos pudieran conocer ese mundo que tanto amaban. Le preocupaba sin embargo pues sabía que llegaría un día, como a ella le había llegado en que sus hijos no pudieran volver a ese fantástico mundo y solo esperaba que no terminaran destrozados como ellos.

Pero como decía Aslan, nada ocurre dos veces de la misma manera dos veces, y ella veía en sus hijos muchas diferencias con ella y sus hermanos.

Caspian era el mayor, Susan aún se preguntaba porque llamarlo así, pero sabía que era su manera de reconciliarse con el recuerdo de su primer amor, y cuando lo veía no podía evitar recordar al rey de Narnia y sabía que su nombre había sido correcto. Su pequeño hijo era el mas inteligente de los cuatro, serio y muy curioso, demasiado maduro para su edad y era solo en eso en lo que a Susan le recordaba a su difunto hermano Peter.

Después estaba Leah, nombrada en honor precisamente de Peter quien siempre decía que si alguna vez tenía un hijo le pondría Leon o Leah si era niña. Leah no se parecía en nada a la misma Susan, era huraña, sarcástica y hasta problemática, siempre se metía en problemas por su genio. Leah le recordaba a Edmund en su época oscura después de la caída de Jadis cuando los cuatro habían gobernado desde Cair Paravel.

Su tercer hijo era Marco, aquel que había nombrado en honor a Edmund, este era en el que Susan veía ciertos rasgos que habían salido a flote en la época donde se negaba a reconocer a Narnia. Era arrogante y a veces presumido, pero era obediente y leal, y siempre seguía a Ian, como le decía a su hijo mayor, a todas partes.

La más pequeña de sus hijos era Emma, nombrada en honor de su pequeña hermana Lucy. Esta tenía apenas unos meses de nacida por lo que Susan no podría decir que se pareciera a alguien pero sin duda le recordaba mucho a Lucy cuando esta era una recién nacida.

Para Susan sus cuatro hijos eran la representación de todo lo que había perdido.

A pesar de lo mucho que su vida había cambiado, Susan volvia cada aniversario luctuoso de sus hermanos a Finchley donde visitaba a sus hermanos y se quedaba toda la tarde, regresando por la noche a casa. A veces Susan quería visitar a su primo Eustace pero su tia Alberta se lo tenía prohibido ya que culpaba a sus difuntos hermanos de la muerte de su único hijo. Lo que si hacia Susan era visitar la tumba de Jill Pole, la amiga de Eustace que también había muerto en el accidente de tren. Susan no la conocía demasiado pero el profesor Kirke la había convencido de hacerlo años atrás junto a él y la vieja señora Polly, lamentablemente para ese día ambos ancianos ya habían muerto pero Susan visitaba la tumba de Jill pues la familia de esta ya había muerto y no tenía nadie que la visitara.

De alguna manera también era su manera de reconciliarse con Narnia. Muchas veces en ese tiempo Susan había tenido la sensación de que Aslan se comunicaba con ella pero siempre terminaba por convencerse de que se lo había imaginado. Ese día tenia nuevamente la sensación, pero no le dio importancia y sentada a los pies de la tumba de Lucy continuaba leyendo el libro que se encontraba entre sus manos.

 **¨Querido diario:**

 **Hoy soñé de nuevo con Narnia. Yo estaba en mi trono de Cair Paravel y un minotauro ponía a mis pies una ofrenda de flores. Ese día era festejada por mi decimoquinto cumpleaños. Recordé a la perfección la gran fiesta que fue ofrecida en mi honor, recordé la música y me vi a mi misma bailando con mis hermanos y mi amigo Tunmmus.**

 **Vi al joven Dushelle, aquel que mi hermano Peter destinara para el cuidado de las puertas que daban a mi alcoba por las noches en tiempos de guerra, y recordé cada uno de sus rasgos sobre todo sus ojos color miel y la manera tan profunda en la que solía mirarme en ocasiones.**

 **Tenía años que no recordaba a personas que habían formado parte de mi vida como lo era Dushelle y eso me hacía entristecer. Me pregunto si llegara un día de mi vida en el que olvide completamente lo que fue vivir en Narnia. Cada día que pasaba los días que pase en mi hermosa Narnia parecían cada vez más alejados, no quiero olvidar nada pero a medida que el tiempo avanza esto parece cada vez más inevitable.**

 **Solo espero que llegado el día en que tenga que dejar este mundo pueda volver a ver, aunque sea un minuto a Narnia, y la vea justamente como la recuerdo, llena de esas personas que volvieron a Narnia tan inolvidable como lo es y entonces pueda ir en paz al país de Aslan para allí reencontrarme con todos ellos sin remordimientos.¨**

-El único consuelo que encuentro querida Lucy- murmuro Susan, cerrando el diario de su hermana – es el de imaginarlos a los tres juntos en la nación de Aslan.

Susan acaricio la inscripción en la lápida de su hermana y dando un suspiro se levantó, ya era tarde y el tiempo destinado para perderse en sus recuerdos había acabado.

-Algún día quizás pueda reunirme de nuevo con ustedes- susurro la joven mujer dando un suspiro de nostalgia –cuando pueda ser nuevamente digna de estar en la presencia de Aslan.

Con el diario aun en sus manos, Susan tomo camino para su casa, la que alguna vez había habitado junto a sus padres y sus hermanos, ahora solo la utilizaba cuando iba a visitar a sus tumbas. Jamás llevaba a sus hijos, en realidad estos desconocían en gran medida por qué su madre no tenía familia. En la casa que Susan habitaba con ellos no había fotografías de ellos, no se sentía capaz de verlos diariamente, no cuando aún se culpaba en ocasiones por el abandono a su familia. Aun así Susan tenía su propia manera de que sus hijos tuvieran presentes a esa parte de su familia que jamás conocerían.

Cuando el sol ya se había puesto en su totalidad Susan llego a la casa en Finchley, la casa permanecía en penumbras como siempre que llegaba a ella en los últimos años, y como siempre sentía un nudo en su garganta. Vio la casa a oscuras desde el otro lado de la calle y recordó un buen momento de su vida.

Tenía dieciséis años, su padre se encontraba en un receso en su servicio militar y ese día celebraba un año más de casado con su madre. Para ese día los hermanos Pavensie ya sabían de la segunda visita de Eustace a Narnia pues este les había informado en una carta pero desconocían los detalles de la aventura.

Susan volvía de una reunión con sus amigas y se detuvo un momento frente a la puerta desde donde se filtraba la luz por la rendija de abajo. Por la ventana que daba hacia la cocina se podía ver a su madre cocinar con una sonrisa en el rostro, feliz de que su familia estuviera reunida. Por la otra ventana se podía observar la sala de la casa. Peter y Edmund se encontraban enfrascados en una partida de ajedrez, su padre tomaba té sentado en uno de los amplios sillones junto a la chimenea y recostada en su pecho Lucy le leía un libro que tenía entre sus manos. Esa era una rutina que la familia había adoptado desde antes de que la guerra estallara, solo que se había modificado un poco según fueron creciendo.

Ahora Peter y Edmund ya no jugaban recostados en la alfombra con sus soldaditos, y ahora su padre ya no le leía a Lucy sino al revés, la única que nunca cambiaba su participación era su madre. Siempre al pendiente de las necesidades de cada miembro de su familia, silenciosa y amorosa. Solo faltaba ella en la escena. La Susan de su recuerdo entro con una sonrisa a la casa y saludo a su familia para posteriormente sentarse frente al viejo piano y comenzar a tocar una melodía alegre. Su madre le había enseñado a tocar cuando era pequeña diciendo que una buena dama ingles debería de saber nimiedades como esa.

Con un suspiro la verdadera Susan cruzo la calle hacia su casa e ingreso en ella encendiendo la luz. Siempre era difícil ingresar a esa casa sobre todo al recordar los buenos momentos que había pasado en ella, pero hacía años que Susan había decidido el no evitar recordar lo bella que había sido su vida alguna vez.

Esa noche Susan tuvo un sueño extraño, vio un castillo de piedra edificado a lado de un volcán y miro a su hermano Edmund gobernar ese reino desde un altísimo trono de mármol. Eustace aparecía también, arrodillado ante su hermano en una clara muestra de respeto ante su rey, este murmuraba algo a lo que su primo asentía antes de levantarse y salir por las puertas de la sala.

Cuando Eustace volvía a aparecer era cabalgando por un frondoso bosque de pinos, a su lado un centauro con una pequeña ardilla en su lomo, su primo detenía la marcha y atreves de una rendija entre los arboles miraba una estrella que repentinamente brillaba descomunalmente y bajaba del cielo. El rugido de un león la despertó de su sueño, dejando en su retina grabada la imagen de su primo siendo alumbrado por el brillo de la estrella.

Susan no sabía lo que esos sueños significaban pero estos eran cada vez más frecuentes. Siempre soñaba con sus hermanos, a veces Peter en su trono de Cair Paravel, Edmund en ese castillo que no lograba reconocer o Lucy extrañamente en el castillo de Beruna desde el que alguna vez gobernara Miraz. Otras veces soñaba con una mujer pelirroja ya sea gritándole a Aslan o paseando a orillas del rio, a veces era una muchacha pelinegra que lloraba amamantando un bebe. Y en otras muchas ocasiones sus sueños se veían plagados de Caspian a quien veía caminar por un solitario pasillo que jamás tenia fin o a bordo de un gran barco mecido por las olas del océano, o con quien Susan suponía era su hijo Rilian, por el parecido que este guardaba con Caspian aunque este no era muy notorio. El joven siempre aparecía en sus sueños recostado en el suelo mirando el techo donde un cielo estrellado estaba bellamente pintado o sosteniendo su cuerno.

Una vez había soñado con una mujer rubia que lloraba amargamente encerrada en un pequeño closet, pero ese sueño jamás se había vuelto a repetir. Con el tiempo, Susan había decidió no prestar atención a esos sueños que antaño la llenaban de una gran nostalgia.

Con pereza, Susan se incorporó en su cama dispuesta a arreglarse para regresar con sus hijos. En sus años de adolescencia el proceso de arreglarse podía tomar bastante tiempo pero Susan había aprendido que la vanidad jamás sacaría a flote su vida por lo que prefería dedicar su tiempo a otras cosas.

Treinta minutos después se encontraba lista. Su cabello castaño, largo hasta por debajo de sus caderas se encontraba amarrado de las puntas con un lazo rojo, su cuerpo era cubierto por un vestido color carmesí que tapaba incluso la punta de sus pies. Se había maquillado levemente y unos zarcillos dorados adornaban sus orejas.

Al verse en el espejo, Susan intento sonreír pero de alguna manera desde un tiempo para acá se le hacía difícil el verse en el espejo.

-Sonríe Susan- susurro a su reflejo –aun estas viva.

Pero la sonrisa no floreció en sus labios, así que la joven madre se resignó y tomando su maleta partió a Londres, donde sus hijos la esperaban.

Susan vivía en una modesta casa en Londres sin vanidades ni excentricidades solo lo esencial para vivir cómodamente. Había tres habitaciones, sala, cocina, biblioteca y un sótano en el que Susan resguardaba todos los recuerdos de su antigua vida.

Ya era de noche cuando llego así que entro con cuidado, creyendo a sus hijos dormidos pero a penas pisar el relleno de la sala la luz se encendió rápidamente revelando a su familia en compañía de Selena y Frederick, sus queridos amigos de América.

-MAMA- grito Marco abalanzándose hacia ella y abrazándose a sus pies con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Hola mis amores- respondió Susan, agachándose y abrazando al tercero de sus hijos. Desde los brazos de Frederick la pequeña Emma reía feliz de verla, y Leah sonreía levemente también. Caspian en cambio se acercó a ella y la abrazo junto a Marco de manera tierna.

-Me alegra que estés de vuelta- susurro el pequeño al separarse de ella, mirándola con sus profundos ojos cafés.

-Yo igual- sonrió Susan, poniéndose de pie al liberar a su hijo menor de su abrazo -¿Leah tu no me darás un abrazo?

La pequeña de cabellos negros camino hacia ella y le regalo un impersonal abrazo pero que significaba mucho para su madre.

-Siempre tan cariñosa, Leah, querida- murmuro Selena acercándose a Susan y abrazándola antes de entregarle a la bebe –Se portaron estupendamente como siempre.

Desde hacía años, Selena había adoptado la costumbre de visitarla por dos semanas durante la fecha de la muerte de sus hermanos pues sabia lo difícil que era para Susan, y que esta no quería ser acompañada por nadie en su lugar por lo que ella se dedicaba a cuidar de los cuatro hijos de su amiga para que esta pudiera ir a Finchley sin preocupaciones.

-Sabes que te agradezco el estar aquí- sonrió Susan, estrechando contra ella el cuerpecito de su bebe –igual tu Frederick.

El moreno le regalo una pequeña sonrisa, restándole importancia, siempre esperando de ella algo más. Hacia años cuando Susan lo rechazara después de que las mentiras de Winnie se descubrieran, Frederick se había resignado a perderla y durante un tiempo no la había buscado, para posteriormente reaparecer en su vida, buscando su amistad, volviéndose poco a poco en un amigo indispensable. Jamás le había vuelto a declarar un amor distinto al de amigos pero cuando la veía, ella sentía aun ese cariño que alguna vez le profeso. Lo que le hacía preguntarse por qué no se había casado después de tanto tiempo.

-No es molestia, Su- negó el morocho –siempre puedes contar conmigo.

Sintiéndose de nuevo incomoda, Susan aparto la mirada y enterró la cabeza en el cabello castaño de su hija.

-La cena esta lista, querida- anuncio Selena –y tranquila no la hice yo, la mande pedir.

Sonriendo, Susan los acompaño al comedor donde no se extrañó de encontrar su comida favorita. Siempre era lo mismo, pera a ella le alegraba siempre esos gestos. Cuando Selena había servido ya el postre, una tarta de zarzamoras, Frederick se atrevió a anunciar lo que lo había estado inquietando durante esos días de ausencia de Susan.

-¿Sabías que Andrea se casara pronto?- pregunto el hombre con aparente tranquilidad.

-Lo sé- asintió Susan sonriendo –con tu primo Agustin según se.

Al ver que la mujer no parecía afectada por la noticia de la pronta boda del que alguna vez fue su pretendiente.

-Es un matrimonio arreglado- intervino Selena –al parecer sus padres no pueden entender el porqué de que ninguno de los dos se hayan casado, pero ellos no parecen reusarse al matrimonio.

Susan se sintió incomoda ante la mirada de ambas personas mayores, esperando que no la culparan a ella y a el difunto Peter por esto. Contadas veces había vuelto a ver a Agustin desde el baile donde lo había conocido, una de esas veces había sido para rechazar sus pretensiones, pero sin embargo Susan sabía que era imposible que este albergara aun atracción para ella, y amor definitivamente no podía ser.

Y en cuanto a Andrea, la relación que había mantenido con Peter no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para que esta le guardara algo más que un afecto de amigos. Ella la conocía bien.

No podía decir lo mismo de Lavander, quien seguía visitándola cada aniversario de la muerte de sus padres, jamás en el día del fallecimiento de sus hermanos desde la última vez, hacia años atrás, cuando Susan la corriera de su casa alegando que no se merecía a una persona tan fabulosa como su hermano. Por ello no visitaba la tumba de Peter ni en su cumpleaños, solo en el aniversario de ese día en que había iniciado su breve romance. Susan jamás iba en esa fecha.

Lavander se había casado con un rico terrateniente tiempo atrás que no había hecho más que hacerla sufrir engañándola con las mucamas de su casa y reprochándole que no pudiera darle un heredero.

-Mis padres han insistido en que asista a la boda que será dentro de un mes- hablo nuevamente Frederick –y puesto que Selena regresa en una semana a Chicago pensé que quizás tú y los niños podrían acompañarnos.

Susan dejo de comer su postre y miro a Frederick quien estudiaba su cara con rostro ansioso. Hacía años que no visitaba Chicago, no desde que había tenido una crisis nerviosa tan fuerte que Andrea había decidido que lo mejor era irse al mar donde podría recuperarse de sus heridas en las playas de California, y no viajaba en un barco desde que Ian llegara a su vida, y a decir verdad no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo con lo que esto le recordaba al Telmarino Caspian.

-Hace mucho que no vas por allá, Andrea y Agustin quieren que estés allí y además creo que a tus hijos y a ti les vendrían bien unas vacaciones- continuo Frederick –podríamos tomarnos un tiempo para recorrer algunas playas en nuestro camino a America.

-No lo creo, Fred- negó la mujer castaña –sabes que ya no me gusta viajar.

-Pero sería una gran oportunidad para que le recuperes el gusto Su- hablo Selena entusiasmada y mirando a quienes ella consideraba sus sobrinos pregunto- ¿O no les gustaría conocer America, pequeños?

-¿Viajar en barco?- pregunto el pequeño Caspian –Seria fabuloso.

-Y conocer Chicago- murmuro Marco con sus ojos brillando de emoción –Siempre quise visitar los lugares de los que hablaba mama en sus historias.

Susan miro a sus dos hijos varones, pensando en lo ilusionados que parecían y en la amarga sensación que bajaba por su garganta, no tenía ganas de traer a colación viejos recuerdos.

-Seria lindo- se escuchó de pronto la voz de la pequeña Leah –conocer otro continente.

Susan dudo en ese momento. Su hija casi nunca se interesaba por las cosas que ocurrían menos si esto era para alguna cosa banal como ella llamaba a las bodas y las vacaciones.

-Supongo que..- dudo la joven madre –podríamos intentarlo.

Enseguida Selena y Marco comenzaron a festejar, felices del emprender pronto el viaje.

Así una semana después, Susan Pavensie y su familia abordaron el trasatlántico ¨Luzbel¨ rumbo a Estados Unidos de América. El viaje resulto ser maravilloso, a pesar de la evidente incomodidad de Susan quien tenía la extraña sensación de que algo la estaba esperando a lo lejos, pero no sabía dónde.

Faltando solo un día para desembarcar en América una intensa lluvia comenzó a caer.

-Es una pésima fecha para la boda- dijo Selena por la tarde en el comedor bajo techo –dicen que en la costa está cayendo una gran tormenta.

-Ni tanto- negó Frederick –dicen que en Chicago solo llueve levemente y por momentos.

-Solo espero que podamos llegar a salvo a casa- murmuro Susan, suspirando con angustia al mirar a sus cuatro hijos que comían tranquilamente.

Esa noche Susan soñó con una boda, no podía ver el rostro de la novia pero veía la cola del vestido blanco perla arrastrar sobre el frio y reluciente mármol del piso. Caminaba a paso lento, solitaria por el largo pasillo. La imagen cambiaba entonces a un pueblo de casas de madera, lleno de faunos y creaturas parlantes, donde de pronto el frio comenzó a invadirlo todo hasta convertirlo en un páramo de hielo. De pronto estaba de nuevo en un largo pasillo pero esta vez ella era la novia, su velo le cubria la cara nublando su vista. Peter la llevaba del brazo al altar donde el novio la esperaba, al llegar su hermano le entrego su mano al novio, quien le retiro el velo de la cara volviendo posible el distinguir su rostro, era Frederick.

Susan retrocedio asustada y miro a su alrededor, estaba en Cair Paravel, pero no era posible que Frederick estuviera allí, en Narnia, ni siquiera ella debería de haber regresado. Miro a los invitados, estaban todos. El señor Tummus, los señores castores, Ripichip, el Querido Amiguito de Lucy. Estaban sus tres hermanos, Jill y su primo Eustace. El señor Kirke y la señora Plummer. Y estaba Caspian llevando del brazo a una hermosa mujer rubia que parecía brillar sonriendo alegremente, a su lado un muchacho idéntico a Caspian también le sonreía.

Susan espero sentir la acostumbrada punzada de dolor al pensar en Caspian y su esposa, mas al estarlos viendo en persona y ya no en su imaginación, pero no pudo. Caspian sonreía, era feliz ¿Quién era ella para negarle la felicidad? Ella misma estaba feliz, al fin estaba en casa.

Pero entonces noto algo. ¿Dónde estaban sus hijos? Susan solto el ramo de flores blancas que llevaba en sus manos y solto la mano de Frederick, este la llamaba, pidiéndole que regresara para iniciar la ceremonia, pero Susan solo corria entre los invitados buscando a los cuatro niños sin encontrarlos jamás.

Aslan apareció entonces.

-¿Crees en mi de nuevo, Susan?- pregunto con tono severo el león. Susan cayo de rodillas ante él, haciéndole una profunda reverencia, hacia tanto que no estaba ante el que parecía una eternidad.

-Perdóname, Aslan- murmuro la mujer sin despegar la mirada del suelo.

-Mírame, reina Susan- ordeno el felino, acercándose a ella y acariciando su cabeza con el hocico –ya puedes ver claramente de nuevo.

Cuando Susan levanto la mirada hacia Aslan, despertó.

Afuera llovía aun con intensidad pero sin importarle salió a la cubierta sintiendo las gotas de agua mojar su largo camisón para dormir, estaba fría, muy fría, pero era como si con ella al fin Susan lograra despertar de un largo sueño. Se acerco a la proa del barco y miro las aguas turbulentas del océano, cuando sus padres habían muerto y fue condenada a jamas regresar a Narnia ella se sentía como esas aguas. Oscuras y desesperadas por tragarse todo a su paso. Pero cuando sus hermanos murieron comenzó una lluvia interminable que no había parado en todo ese tiempo. Hasta ese dia.

Susan extendió los brazos y sintió que volaba, haca mucho que no se sentía tan libre y feliz. ¿Qué importaba si sus hermanos y padres habían muerto? Dolía, pero solo a ella, ellos ya estaban en un lugar mejor así que ¿Por qué lamentarse? Ni separando las aguas del mar podría hacer que revivieran. Ella al contrario aún vivía, y si conocía bien a su familia ellos querían que disfrutara su vida. Jamás los olvidaría pero quizás podría perdonarse por no haber podido estar con ellos.

¿Qué importaba si Caspian había formado una familia? ¿Acaso no había hecho ella lo mismo? Ahora entendía por qué lo había hecho. Un hijo siempre era felicidad y consuelo. Y una manera de enamorarse de la vida.

Estaba cansada de llorar, de lamentarse y de no poder vivir en paz. Estaba cometiendo los mismos errores que tanto le reprocharan sus hermanos cuando sus padres murieron. Ese sueño le había mostrado que a pesar de todo lo que había hecho por salir adelante aun llevaba a cuestas el fantasma de su familia muerta que no la dejaba en libertad porque era ella la que se aferraba a ellos. Si ella era feliz, su familia también lo seria, aunque no pudieran estar allí con ella para compartirlo. Ni ellos ni Caspian. Su amado rey telmarino.

-TE PERDONO- grito la mujer al océano, a la lluvia, a quien la escuchara –TE PERDONO CASPIAN, PERDONAME TU.

La lluvia comenzó a menguar, no la que caía en ese momento sobre el océano pacifico, sino la que caía dentro de Susan y que no la dejaba ver claramente en esos años de dolor.

-PERDON PETER, LUCY, EDMUND, PAPA, MAMA- grito de nuevo Susan llorando esta vez de alivio –LOS DEJO IR, VAYANSE YA LGUN DIA LOS VOLVERE A VER.

Y entonces la lluvia del exterior también dejo de caer, como si el cielo también dejara de llorar las pérdidas de la reina benévola. Susan durmió lo que quedaba de la noche empapada pero feliz, al fin, y más que en eso en paz. Lo último que escucho al dormir fue el rugido de un león.

Sin embargo al desembarcar en América la lluvia había vuelto, Susan, sus hijos y sus amigos abordaron un carruaje que los llevaría a la casa de campo de la familia de Frederick donde se quedarían hasta que la lluvia parara definitivamente pues era demasiado peligroso el recorrer el camino hasta Chicago con ese camino.

Susan miraba por la ventana, la lluvia lo empañaba todo y una neblina había comenzado a invadirlo todo. Pero aun así nada sería capaz de empañar esa paz interior que se había apoderado de Susan. A su alrededor sus hijos charlaban emocionados con Frederick y Winnie quien tenía a la pequeña Emma sentada en sus piernas. Susan la miro levemente antes de regresar su mirada a la ventana, una figura en medio de la lluvia y la neblina capto su atención. Era un león, pero no cualquiera, sería capaz de reconocerlo donde sea.

Impresionada, Susan abrió la puerta del carro y salto de este aun en movimiento, corriendo hacia la figura del león que se alejaba de ella poco a poco.

-SUSAN- gritaban a sus espaldas sus amigos, sorprendidos por sus acciones.

-MAMA- vagamente capto la voz de Marco gritándole pero ni aun asi se detuvo hasta que ya no pudo distinguir el carro detrás de ella, ni la figura solitaria de Aslan. A ciegas debido a la lluvia corrió sin saber a dónde se dirigía. Entonces perdió el equilibrio y resbalo, rodando por una colina cuesta abajo.

-SUSAN- lo último que escucho antes de caer inconsciente fue el grito de Frederick seguido del rugido de Aslan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Este capítulo fue difícil pues hay demasiadas cosas que Susan ha vivido en esos años, si se fijaron en ningún momento especifique cuantos años han pasado desde la muerte de Peter, Edmund y Lucy, esto porque tendrá un gran relevancia en la historia, no se confundan, Susan aún guarda muchos secretos. Describí el cómo Susan siguió con su vida pero aún se sentía culpable lo que ocasionaba que ni siquiera fuera capaz de hablarle a sus hijos de su familia ¨muerta¨. Fue necesario, como ven, el que se perdonara y quedara en paz para que Aslan pudiera llevarla de vuelta a Narnia.**

 **No quiero que se decepcionen por los hijos que Susan tiene, al contrario serán un factor de mucho drama. El próximo capítulo seguirá siendo desde el punto de vista de Susan.**

 **Dejen sus comentarios, opiniones, sugerencias por favor.**

 **Fanny**


	3. ¿Donde Están?

**LAS CRONICAS DE NARNIA: EL RETORNO DE LA REINA.**

 **Disclaimer: Las Crónicas de Narnia no me pertenecen.**

 **Capítulo 3: ¿Dónde Están?**

Cuando Susan fue nuevamente consiente de lo que la rodeaba sintió dolor por todo su cuerpo y un fuerte cansancio que le impedía abrir los ojos. Intento recordar que había pasado y la imagen de ella rodando por una colina bajo la lluvia llego a ella. Con un fuerte suspiro, Susan se esforzó por abrir los ojos hasta que lo consiguió, sin embargo la fuerte luz la deslumbro impidiéndole ver con claridad, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz solar miro a su alrededor. Estaba recostada en un prado rodeado de árboles, bajo ella había pasto muy verde, y flores de colores. Susan no sabía dónde estaba, definitivamente lejos del camino desolado que se dirigía a casa de Frederick. Allí no había árboles. ¿Tanto había rodado?

Susan se incorporó, sentándose en el pasto, y busco alguna señal del lugar en donde se encontraba.

-Ha despertado- murmuro una voz a sus espaldas. La mujer giro a ver a quien había hablado y ahogo un grito al verlo. Era un ciervo- ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?

Susan retrocedió asombrada.

-La estas asustando, Melquiades- dijo un conejo sobre el lomo del ciervo.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto Susan poniéndose de pie.

-En el pueblo de Grey- respondió el ciervo

-¿Y eso donde es?- pregunto Susan desconcertada.

-En la isla de Helsh- contesto esta vez el conejo.

-Pero ¿Qué mundo es este?- pregunto la mujer con un halo de esperanza creciendo en su corazón -¿Es..es Narnia?

Los animales parlantes se vieron desconcertados ante la extraña pregunta de la muchacha.

-Claro que esto es Narnia- respondió el ciervo mirándola extrañado -¿Acaso te golpeaste la cabeza?

Susan dejo escapar unas lágrimas de alegría, no lo podía creer, estaba nuevamente en ese mundo tan maravilloso, quiso gritar de alegría, inconscientemente giro dispuesta a abrazar a sus hijos felizmente pero se encontró con que nadie más que ella, el conejo y el ciervo se encontraban cerca. Una sensación de pánico la invadió.

-¿Y mis hijos?- pregunto Susan caminando a través del claro buscando a los pequeños -¿Dónde están?

-¿Hijos?- pregunto el conejo blanco –Nadie venia contigo, te vimos rodar sola colina abajo.

Susan miro una pequeña colina a espaldas del ciervo, tras unos árboles, y corrió hacia ella tomando la falda de su vestido en sus manos para tener más libertad para correr. Llego a la colina jadeando, esta estaba más inclinada de lo que había pensado en un principio, pero desde la colina tampoco se veía nadie cerca. Sintió una angustia terrible, no podía ser que hubiera dejado a sus hijos solos ¿Y si les pasaba algo? ¿Y si estaban en algún lugar de Narnia, heridos y perdidos? Todo se tornó negro a su alrededor y Susan Pavensie cayo desmayada al suelo.

El conejo y el ciervo llegaron en ese momento hasta ella, y la miraron preocupados.

-Hay que llevarla al pueblo- dijo el ciervo, esforzándose en levantar el cuerpo de la mujer con sus cuernos para colocarla sobre su lomo y así emprender el camino.

-Espero que se encuentre bien- murmuro el conejo, saltando en un esfuerzo por alcanzar al ciervo corriendo colina abajo.

El pueblo de Grey estaba apostado en las faldas de una alta montaña, eran una serie de madrigueras que resguardaban a animales parlantes y enanos. Era un pueblo pequeño que sin embargo vivía en paz y felicidad. Al acercarse el ciervo y el conejo al pueblo se armó un gran alboroto al ver que traían a una mujer a cuestas.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto un hurón, curioso, acercándose a la mujer luego de que el ciervo la pusiera sobre el pasto.

-La vimos rodar desde una colina- respondió el conejo –se desmayó de pronto mientras gritaba algo de unos niños.

-Están locos al traer a aquí a una desconocida- chillo una pequeña ardilla parándose sobre el estómago de Susan –saben que no estamos a salvo aun, podría ser una trampa de traidores de Narnia.

-¿Qué peligro podría representar?- pregunto el ciervo –Esta inconsciente, Nedula, y se ve muy frágil.

-Hay cosas que no son lo que aparentan- insistió la ardilla –yo digo que hay que sacarla del pueblo.

-No creo que sea necesario- negó un topo –no se ve peligrosa.

-Quizás la señora Nedula tenga razón- agrego el hurón –No sabemos si podría ser peligrosa, recuerden los ataques que ha habido en islas cercanas.

Una acalorada discusión comenzó a llevarse a cabo entre los animales parlantes sobre si era o no necesario sacar del pueblo a la mujer inconsciente.

-SILENCIO- intervino una voz desde detrás del corrillo que se había formado alrededor de Susan – ¿Qué es este escándalo?

-Encontraron a una mujer en los alrededores del pueblo, señor- anuncio Nedula con tono desaprobador –Podría ser peligrosa.

-Háganse a un lado- ordeno de nuevo desde detrás de ellos –Déjenme pasar.

Los animales se fueron separando hasta dejar un pasillo en medio por el que paso lentamente un enano algo anciano ya que se apoyaba en un bastón de madera para avanzar hasta encontrarse parado justo frente a Susan.

-No puede ser- murmuro el enano – Es ella.

-¿Acaso la conoces, Trumpkin?- pregunto el conejo.

Al instante el enano se vio transportado muchos años atrás en sus recuerdos, cuando había sido secuestrado por los telmarinos y liberado por cuatro chiquillos que decían ser los Reyes de Antaño. Sus ojos no podían engañarlo, lucia mayor a la última vez que la había visto pero era ella sin duda.

-Sí, la conozco- reconoció el enano –Es Susan Pavensie, la Reina Benevola.

Los animales se sorprendieron de estar frente a la única Reina de Antaño que no había regresado 8 años atrás a Narnia.

-Pero ¿Qué hacía aquí?- se preguntó el hurón.

-Ayúdenme a llevarla a mi casa- pidió Trumpkin –y de paso me explican como la encontraron exactamente.

Así los animales cargaron a Susan hasta la casa del enano, que afortunadamente era lo suficientemente grande para que esta entrara a ella, allí le explicaron que había sucedido. Cuando la noche cayo en la isla, el enano despidió a sus vecinos y se sentó con una taza de té frente a la cama donde Susan se encontraba, a la espera de que la mujer despertara.

Alguna vez, no mucho tiempo atrás, Lucy le había platicado porque su hermana no había regresado con ella a Narnia y además el que existía una posibilidad, muy pequeña, de que su hermana consiguiera regresar algún día. Trumpkin estaba seguro de que el ver a su hermana de regreso alegraría mucho a Lucy y a los demás hermanos de esta, además de claro a Caspian. Aunque sin lugar a dudas a quien no alegraría ni un poco era a Rilian.

Trumpkin había estado a lado del Rey Capian cuando este perdiera a su esposa y su hijo fuera secuestrado por lo que sabía de los muchos problemas que habían tenido sobre todo por el recuerdo de Susan Pavensie. Trumpkin no quería imaginarse los problemas que se desatarían teniendo ahora a la mujer en persona frente a ellos. Daba gracias de ya haberse retirado.

De pronto los ojos de Susan comenzaron a moverse bajo sus parpados y pronto se abrieron con una expresión de pánico que paso a confusión al verlo sentado frente a ella.

-¿Trumpkin?- cuestiono la mujer con voz suave.

-Tiempo sin vernos reina Susan- saludo el enano con tranquilidad, la mujer se incorporó en la pequeña cama y se sentó de frente a él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto de nuevo la mujer.

-Desde hace algunos años que me encuentro viviendo en este pueblo- explico sin más el enano - ¿Y usted como llego?

-No lo sé- negó Susan, sus ojos llenándose repentinamente de agua –Estaba con mis hijos y amigos viajando bajo la lluvia, entonces vi a Aslan y lo seguí, tropecé y caí. Cuando desperté estaba en Narnia.

-No sabía que tenía hijos, reina- comento Trumpkin aunque supuso que también en su mundo el tiempo debió de haber pasado.

-Oh Trumpkin tienes que ayudarme- suplico la mujer hincándose frente al enano y tomando sus manos –No sé dónde están, deben estar asustados, son pequeños, me necesitan.

-Lo lamento pero quienes la encontraron dicen que usted estaba sola- negó Trupkin –la isla es pequeña, si hubieran viajado con usted ya los habríamos encontrado.

-No, no- negó Susan, sin resignarse a que sus hijos no hubieran viajado con ella -¿Y si aparecieron en otra parte de la isla?

-¿Por qué? No creo que Aslan hubiera hecho algo así- cuestiono el enano, sin querer lastimar a la reina pero siendo realista.

-NO PUDO HABERME TRAIDO SOLA- grito la mujer conteniendo apenas las lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos.

-Piense reina Susan, Aslan la trajo con un propósito quizás sus hijos no debería de involucrarse en ello- intento consolarla el narniano.

Susan pensó las cosas e intento calmarse. Trumpkin tenía razón, siempre que Aslan la traía a Narnia era para enfrentar alguna amenaza, algo así no era bueno enfrentarlo preocupada por sus pequeños.

-¿Narnia está en problemas?- pregunto Susan ya más tranquila.

-No podría llamarse exactamente problemas- negó el enano pensativo –Todo ha estado muy tranquilo desde que Peter derroto a la Bruja Blanca.

Susan frunció el ceño extrañada por la confusión de Trumpkin.

-¿De qué hablas Trumpkin?- pregunto la mujer confundida –Aslan derroto a la Bruja Blanca, no Peter.

Susan se preguntó entonces si por su edad Trumpkin había olvidado el suceso con los telamarinos y que ella supiera incluso después de acabar con la amenaza de Miraz, las cosas en Narnia no se habían mantenido tranquilas.

-Claro tu no lo sabes- se lamentó Trumpkin por su error, pensando en la mejor manera de decirle a Susan todo lo que había ocurrido desde que la Bruja Blanca regresara.

-¿Saber qué?- pregunto Susan curiosa, teniendo una extraña sensación en su pecho.

-Hace más de 8 años la Bruja Blanca regreso a Narnia- respondió Trumkin –Sabíamos que el rey Caspian no sería capaz de enfrentar tal amenaza el solo, así que Aslan trajo a sus hermanos de regreso a Narnia.

La palidez en el rostro de Trumpkin le indico que no había tenido tacto al momento de dar la noticia a la reina. Susan intentaba asimilar lo que el enano había dicho pero había algo que no encajaba en todo eso, no podía ser que todo ese tiempo sus hermanos en realidad no hubieran estado muertos sino en Narnia.

-No Trumkin- negó la mujer fervientemente –Mis hermanos están muertos.

-No reina Susan- negó esta vez Trumpkin -sus hermanos están aquí en Narnia.

-Pero ¿Cómo?- pregunto Susan, incorporándose y sentándose de nuevo en la cama sin poder creer aun que lo que el enano decía, que el que ella estuviera en Narnia no fuera más que su imaginación creando un escenario para consolarla.

-La Bruja Blanca había regresado y parecía buscar algo en las islas de Narnia, entonces Aslan trajo de regreso a Peter, Edmund, Lucy, Jill y Eustace quienes junto a Caspian y su hijo se embarcaron a investigar qué era lo que la Bruja buscaba- intento explicar el enano, pero en realidad no era fácil, había demasiadas cosas ocultas que en realidad ni el sabia –En ese viaje Peter y Edmund conocieron a sus ahora esposas.

-¿Esposas?- pregunto la castaña aun en shock -¿Están casados?

-Y tienen hijos- agrego el enano con una pequeña sonrisa. Después de que Narina y Peter se casaran decidió retirarse y vivía en paz en esa isla desde entonces esperando que la muerte lo alcanzara. Pero de vez en cuando recibía cartas de su pequeña amiga Lucy, quien le contara del nacimiento de los niños.

-Pero entonces..- murmuro Susan aun incrédula -¿Qué paso con la Bruja Blanca?

-Peter la derroto- dijo el enano –Pero su ejército se ha reagrupado últimamente, ha habido ataques en diferentes pueblos cercanos, al parecer buscan a nuevos miembros.

-¿Crees que Aslan me trajo para ayudar a mis hermanos?- pregunto Susan, quien seguía sin creer que ese fuera algo más que un sueño extraño.

-No lo sé- negó Trumpkin –Pero sino ¿Por qué más?

-Pero ¿Aquí dices que pasaron 8 años?- el anciano asintió- En mi mundo pasaron más años ¿Y si sucede igual? ¿Qué pasara con mis hijos?

-Lamento no tener respuestas a sus preguntas mi reina- dijo el enano con pesar –Pero supongo que Aslan si las tendrá.

-¿Dónde podría encontrarlo?- pregunto Susan decidida a obtener respuestas. ¿Realmente sus hermanos estarían vivos? ¿Qué pasaba con sus hijos?

-Hoy en día no se ve mucho- negó el anciano pensativo –Pero sé que visita varias veces al año Cair Paravel.

-Debo ir allí- decidió Susan, poniéndose de pie con dificultad, debía darse prisa o sus hijos podrían estar en peligro.

-Alto allí- ordeno el enano cuando vio a la reina dispuesta a salir de la casa –Esta es una isla ¿Cómo esperas salir de aquí? Además la noche esta por caer.

-No lo sé- negó Susan sintiendo la desesperación inundarla –No puedo dejar a mis hijos solos.

-Lo comprendo- asintió el anciano –En tres días llegara a la isla un barco de Galma con provisiones, la isla esta como a 4 horas de aquí, podrás ir con la embarcación de regreso a esta y de allí solicitar que te lleven a Cair Paravel, siendo quien eres el duque no te lo negara.

Aun sin estar convencida Susan debió de aceptar pues no había otra manera de salir de la isla, así la castaña paso los próximos dos días informándose de que había pasado en Narnia en esos años de ausencia. Todos conocían la historia de amor entre Peter y su esposa, la hija de Aslan, Narina. Para ella, que conocía a su hermano Peter, le resultaba difícil creer que en medio de una guerra su hermano dedicara tiempo a la búsqueda de una mujer por enamorarse de ella a través de un cuadro. Algo había oculto detrás.

Así como Susan sabía que algo estaba mal consigo misma, no podía ser que después de llorar tanto la muerte de sus hermanos, ahora cuando sabía que estos estaban vivos no fuera capaz de expresar otra emoción que no fuera incredulidad, pero en ese momento no se sentía capaz sino de pensar en sus pequeños hijos y que sería de ellos, aunque la consolaba un poco el saber que estarían con personas de confianza que nunca les causarían daño alguno.

La noche antes de que se llegara el día en que el barco de Galma llegaría a la isla, los gritos provenientes del exterior de la casa de Trumpkin la despertaron, alterada, Susan se incorporó en la cama y vio como el enano llegaba corriendo por la puerta.

-Levántese reina, rápido- dijo con voz ahogada por el esfuerzo el anciano –la Policía Secreta está atacando la isla.

-¿Qué?- exclamo la muchacha sorprendida, mirando como el enano sacaba de la alacena un gran cofre de madera con esfuerzo –No entiendo.

-Debe de ir al otro lado de la isla con las mujeres y los niños, yo me quedare a pelear- anuncio sacando del cofre dos espadas, dejando de lado su bastón, antes de salir apresurado del lugar.

Susan miro el cofre, quedaban algunas armas dentro que supuso no usaría el enano, de afuera provenían gritos de batalla y miraba pasar corriendo a las creaturas que habitaban el pueblo, buscando huir de la batalla. Susan miro un arco dentro del cofre y lo tomo, colgándose el carcaj en la espalda, hacía mucho que no usaba uno, desde la última vez que estuvo en Narnia, cuando aún se sentía como la reina de Narnia, aquella que era de utilidad en las batallas, la que siempre lideraba a los arqueros. Se preguntó si aún recordaría como usarlo. Antes de salir de la cabaña, la mujer tomo una pequeña espada del cofre, la cual ato a su cintura.

Afuera era un caos, algunas de las casas estaban encendidas en fuego, múltiples batallas se llevaban a cabo pero claramente la Policía Secreta superaba en número a los pueblerinos. La reina miro a Trumkin, quien cerca de ella luchaba con otro enano más joven, apresurada corrió hacia el cuando vio que estaba por ser derrotado. Choco su espada con la del enano y después le dio una patada en la pierna derecha haciéndolo caer de espaldas, ocasión que Trumpkin uso para eliminar al enemigo.

-Yo te cubro, Trumkin- dijo la mujer antes de correr hacia un árbol cercano y empezar a escalarlo con esfuerzo hasta lograr pararse en una rama a buena altura de allí se posiciono para disparar, rogando el seguir teniendo buena puntería.

Empezó a lanzar flechas a discreción, ayudando cada vez que uno de los narnianos parecía a punto de perder la batalla, cuando el amanecer llego, nuevos contenientes empezaron a llegar desde el lado este de la isla, siendo un aire de esperanza para el pueblo. Susan reconoció en ellos la armadura del ejército narniano, y el símbolo de la isla de Galma. Aun en el árbol, la reina espero pacientemente viendo si necesitaban su ayuda, pero solo le quedaba una flecha por lo que debería de usarla sabiamente.

La Policia Secreta comenzó a ser vencida lentamente, y cuando solo quedaban un par de miembros, Susan decidio que era hora de bajar del árbol, pero entonces percibió por el rabillo del ojo como llegaba un nuevo miembro a la batalla. Un centauro que de manera rápida se deshizo de dos de los hombres de Galma antes de dirigirse al líder del escudaron, quien no se había percatado de su llegada.

Susan se extrañó que un centauro fuera miembro de la Policía Secreta ya que estos, igual que las estrellas no eran muy dadas a involucrarse en las guerras al menos que algo muy importante estuviera en juego, y por obviedad nunca de parte de la Bruja Blanca. Susan intento recordar si alguna vez había visto algún centauro en las fuerzas de la reina Jadis, y vino a su memoria la gran batalla contra esta cuando Aslan se deshizo de la traidora.

El hombre enfrento al centauro al ser alertado por sus hombres del enemigo pero aun así fue claro que este no era rival para el centauro, así que pronto se vio en el suelo a punto de ser asesinado por este. Susan apunto su flecha y disparo, atravesando el cuello del enemigo quien cayó muerto al instante. Como si estuviera planeado, todos en el campo de batalla giraron a mirar el lugar de donde provino la flecha.

Cristhian Foresth no había visto nunca mujer más hermosa en su vida. En el árbol, de pie sobre una gruesa rama había una dama, traía puesto un vestido verde algo roto que dejaba ver una de sus blancas piernas, traía una espada atada a su cintura y una capa negra que ondeaba con el viento, en sus manos el arco con el que acababa de salvarle la vida.

Entonces el único enemigo que quedaba, un lobo que había sido olvidado, miro a la responsable de la muerte de varios de sus aliados, y enfadado corrió hacia el árbol, estrellando todo su cuerpo contra el árbol antes de recibir una flecha de uno de los pueblerinos que acabo con su vida.

A Susan el movimiento la tomo desprevenida y el impacto del lobo con el árbol movió las ramas del árbol haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, alcanzando por poco a sujetarse de la rama para evitar caer.

El general Cristhian y sus hombres corrieron a ayudar a la dama que colgaba precariamente del árbol, asegurándose de que no quedaban enemigos que volvieran a sorprenderlos.

-Mi lady- hablo el general desde debajo de la rama donde esta se encontraba –Suéltese, yo la atrapare.

Sin tener otra opción, y confiando en las palabras del hombre esta se soltó. El general logro atrapar su cintura antes de que esta se estrellara contra el suelo, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas llevándose a Susan con el, cayendo esta sobre el. El general entonces pudo ver de cerca los ojos azul cielo de la mujer. Y ella aprecio de cerca el atractivo rostro del hombre, su cabello y barba castaña y sus ojos verdes.

-Lo siento- se disculpó la mujer, poniéndose de pie con dificultad.

-No se preocupe- negó el hombre, poniéndose de pie también –Lamentamos la tardanza, fuimos avisados por un barco mercante de que habían visto enemigos dirigirse a esta isla, vinimos lo más rápido que pudimos.

-Pues apenas llegaron a tiempo- dijo Trumkin acercándose apoyándose en la espada con la que había peleado.

Cristhian sonrió al anciano enano antes de dirigir su mirada de nuevo a la dama frente a él, que desataba la espada de su cintura.

-Fue usted muy valiente señorita- dijo el hombre, llamando la atención de Susan -¿Quién es usted?

Trumkin miro la escena notando claramente el interés del hombre hacia la mujer, y no había duda del porqué, pues Susan superaba su propia leyenda sobre lo hermosa que era. La última vez que el enano la había visto aún era casi una niña, y la mujer no había terminado de florecer. No sabía cuántos años tenía, pero ya era toda una mujer capaz de interesar a cualquier clase de hombre.

-Ella es la reina Susan de Narnia- anuncio el enano al ver que la mujer no parecía querer responder –Llego de su mundo hace un par de días, esperaba viajar hoy a Galma para ser trasladada a Cair Paravel desde allí.

Todos los hombres que habían escuchado la identidad de la mujer lucieron desconcertados. Sabían quién era la reina Susan, pero esta hacía muchos años que no pisaba tierras narnianas y se decía que jamás regresaría, pues ya no era amiga de Narnia e incluso estaba enemistada con sus hermanos. Pero ninguno dudo ni por un momento que las palabras del anciano fueran ciertas pues la mujer era tan hermosa como decían que la benévola lo era y además su manera de usar el arco coincidía con las habilidades de la reina.

Cristhian se sintió desilusionado por un momento, la mujer le atraía pero ahora que sabía era una reina sabía que no nada sería posible entre ellos pues él no era más que un soldado del duque de Galma, nada que se comparara a quien esa hermosa mujer era, nada más y nada menos que uno de los cuatro reyes de antaño.

-¿Realmente eres la reina Susan, la benévola?- pregunto Cristhian, aun incrédulo de su identidad, la mujer asintió tímidamente –Pero ¿Qué paso contigo? ¿Por qué regresas hasta ahora y porque aquí?

-Eso es lo que intento averiguar- respondió Susan con más determinación, debía llegar a Cair Paravel y encontrar a Aslan, solo entonces sabría el porqué de su retorno y que había pasado con sus hijos.

Lejos de allí, en el castillo de Cair Paravel, aun el sol no había alcanzado a llegar, y este aun permanecía en la oscuridad. El león Aslan salía por la gran puerta de entrada en silencio, caminando después al rio no lejos de allí, donde recargada en un gran manzano lo esperaba su hija.

-Huyendo como siempre- murmuro la pelirroja en cuanto Aslan se le acerco.

-Susan ya viene camino a Cair Paravel- anuncio el león –Trae noticias interesantes.

Después de que Aslan diera la noticia, Peter había querido salir en busca de su hermana pero Aslan se los había impedido, diciendo que debían dejar que Susan llegara por su propia cuenta. Habían pasado tres días en los que se respiraba una gran tensión en el castillo de la cual incluso los niños podían darse cuenta. Rilian y Lucy estaban peleados nuevamente, pues el príncipe no entendía porque su novia no le había contado el que existía la posibilidad de que su hermana mayor regresara a Narnia, en cambio esta se dedicaba a arreglar la habitación que un día perteneciera a su hermana.

En cuanto a Peter este no lograba comprender por qué su esposa había pedido algo así al león, y porque no le había dicho sobre eso, pero en realidad, hacía años que había dejado de intentar averiguar el porqué de las acciones de la mujer pelirroja, así que solo aceptaba las cosas como venían. Edmund era de los hermanos el que más intranquilo se encontraba por la llegada de su hermana y es que con Kattherinn a su lado que todo analizaba no podía hacer otra cosa que imitarla y preguntarse multitud de cosas sobre Susan.

¿Por qué Susan le había puesto Capian a uno de sus hijos?

¿Quién era el padre de los niños?

¿Qué había sido de su hermana en esos años de ausencia?

¿Aun amaba a Caspian?

¿Cómo se tomaría el que ellos estén vivos?

¿Qué tan diferente era ahora su hermana?

Se alegraba de que esta regresara pero no podía fingir que las cosas no cambiarían, y no estaba seguro de que todo fuera para bien.

Caspian no sabía que pensar, estaba feliz de que Susan regresara, pero preocupado por su hijo Rilian y Lucy. Además no sabía que pensar de que esta le hubiera puesto su nombre a uno de sus hijos ¿Sera que aún lo amaba? Pero si era así ¿Por qué se había casado con otro? ¿Y dónde estaba su esposo? Ahora, de alguna manera, entendía que debió de sentir Susan cuando le anunciaran el que él se había casado y tenía un hijo, pero no podía ser egoísta y juzgarla por sus acciones.

-Trae a sus hijos a Narnia- ordeno Narina acercándose al león –No me importan tus reglas, hazlo o lo hare yo.

-Si lo haces podrías morir- le recordó su padre –Tu magia no es tan grande.

-Y no querrás que eso pase ¿Cierto?- pregunto la pelirroja mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados.

-Arreglare eso- dijo Aslan suspirando –Pero no me culpes de lo que pase después.

Narina se preguntó de que estaría hablando el león, pero se dijo que no eran más que exageraciones, todo estaría bien.

-Volveré cuando todo esté listo- anuncio Aslan y sin más se desvaneció en el aire.

-Nunca aprendes padre- murmuro Narina resignada, aun rencorosa por lo que el león le hiciera a Susan y es que parecía que este se había ensañado con la mujer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aquí el tercer capítulo, en el próximo ya saldrá el reencuentro, espero no tardar tanto.**

 _ **Fanny**_


	4. Presentimientos

**LAS CRONICAS DE NARNIA: EL RETORNO DE LA REINA.**

 **Disclaimer: Las Crónicas de Narnia no me pertenecen.**

 **Capítulo 4: Presentimientos.**

Ese mismo día, Susan se embarcó en el viaje hacia la isla de Galma. El general Cristhian resulto ser una muy agradable compañía, aunque fuera solo para permanecer en silencio por horas y horas. Sin embargo la mujer no pudo dejar de notar su expresión desilusionada cuando le dijo de sus cuatro hijos y el porqué de su urgencia por hablar con Aslan.

-En estos momentos debe estar en Cair Paravel- dijo el hombre –Hace algunos días fue el cumpleaños de las dos pequeñas princesas y según se dice Aslan visita el castillo cada año en esa fecha.

Susan se sintió de pronto animada, quería comprobar si realmente sus hermanos estaban vivos pero sobre todo quería saber de sus hijos, hacía mucho que no pasaba tanto tiempo lejos de sus pequeños y ya comenzaba a ser insoportable. Pensó en como estaría Emma, nacida solo unos cuantos meses atrás, quien comenzaba a querer caminar por sí misma. Pensó en Marco, tan delicado para algunas cosas, tan mimado y consentido, para quien ella era lo más valioso de su vida o Leah, incomprendida para todos, quien se encerraba en su mundo de libros y cuentos de hadas. A su temprana edad, Susan solo había visto a su hija llorar cuando leía un libro con final triste, y esperaba que siempre fuera así. Y por último pensó en el mayor de sus hijos, Ian, el independiente y responsable hermano mayor, el que nunca pedía nada para sí mismo. Su hijo era un sobreviviente.

Al llegar a Galma, Susan fue presentada ante el duque, quien dirigía la isla, quien se sorprendió con la inesperada visita de la benévola.

-Si me permite decirlo, reina- dijo mientras besaba cortésmente la mano de la mujer –Es usted tan hermosa como lo cuentan las leyendas.

Susan explico nuevamente como había llegado a la isla y como necesitaba que le proporcionará un barco para emprender camino hacia Cair Paravel.

-Sera un placer, reina pero hay un problema- Susan miro al duque curiosa y preocupada –El clima no es muy bueno por la costa, me temo que no puedo ponerla en peligro mandándola a navegar con esta marea.

-¿Cuándo cree que podamos partir?- pregunto Susan, ansiosa por emprender ya el camino.

-No creo que se calme hasta dentro de un par de días- respondió este –En cuanto el viento sea favorable habrá un barco esperando por usted.

Susan solo deseaba que fuera lo antes posible.

En Cair Paravel la lluvia arreciaba con fuerza. Esta había llegado cuando Aslan había partido y desde entonces no había parado, como si quisiera ahogar a todos dentro del castillo.

-Espero que la lluvia acabe pronto- dijo Edmund a su esposa, que veía por la ventana de la alcoba como la lluvia mojaba la playa –No podemos seguí retrasando nuestro regreso a Nayka.

-Tranquilo- dijo la mujer –Zaccaria se hará cargo mientras nosotros y Eustace permanezcamos en Narnia, ya tiene experiencia.

-Narina dice que Susan ya se encuentra en Galma pero que no podrá salir de allí hasta que el clima mejore- le informo el pelinegro, sentándose a su lado en la ventana –Aun me sorprende que esa mujer sea capaz de saber todo lo que pasa en Narnia.

-No lo sabe todo, pero si mucho, su madre le dice todo lo que debe de saber- comento Kattherinn, sin presentarle demasiada atención.

-¿Qué sucede, Katt?- pregunto el moreno, preocupado por sus respuestas ausentes.

-Tengo una mala sensación- respondió esta, sacando su mano por la ventana, mojándola así con la lluvia –Esta lluvia no me da buena espina.

-Es solo lluvia- murmuro Edmund, sacando también la mano y entrelazándola con la de su esposa.

-Quizas, pero desde que Aslan anuncio que Susan regresaría, no lo sé tengo ese mal presentimiento- al mirar el ceño fruncido de su esposo, Kattherinn intento rectificar –No me mal entiendas, me alegro que haya vuelto, si eso te hace feliz, pero siento que algo saldrá mal.

-¿Tiene que ver con el reagrupamiento de la Policía Secreta?- pregunto Edmund, también preocupado.

-No, Edmund- negó la pelinegra –Esto es más grande que la Bruja Blanca.

Edmund deseo que su esposa se equivocara, pero sabía que ella tenía un sexto sentido que la hacía muy sabia e intuitiva, sobre todo desde que Narina le había dado la varita y el libro de hechizos. Ahora la habitación en Reignis llenos de objetos de magia que alguna vez perteneciera a Narina, era usada por Kattherinn en busca de adquirir más habilidades mágicas.

La magia era algo que hacía a Kattherinn muy feliz, y a Edmund y su hijo les gustaba ver cuando usaba uno de sus hechizos. Ahora ella era capaz de usar en su totalidad las habilidades de su varita, y de realizar cada hechizo que venía en el libro, pero aún no estaba conforme, y eso preocupaba a su esposo. Kattherinn había creado un lazo con esta que parecía fortalecerse cada vez más, por lo que en general, sus predicciones solían volverse realidad.

Solía pasar horas y horas dentro de la habitación que Narina le dejara desde que hacía tres años se la ofreciera, sin embargo tanto Edmund como Kattherinn sabían que la pelirroja había sacado multitud de objetos y libros, por lo que Kattherinn solía decir que le ocultaba algo.

-Es hora de la comida, Katt- comento momentos después Edmund –Vamos.

-En seguida te alcanzo- respondió la pelinegra, resignado, Edmund abandono la habitacion

Kattherinn mirando aun por la ventana se puso de pie.

-Parece magia- murmuro, mirando su mano mojada por la lluvia.

En otra ala del castillo, el mismo pensamiento tenía Narina. Solo personas entrenadas mágicamente serían capaces de detectar ese magnetismo que la magia traía consigo, y esa lluvia que caía constantemente en Cair Paravel parecía tener ligeros rastros de esa magia. Pero ¿Quién querría hacer algo así? ¿Con que objetivo? No tenía sentido.

-Narina- hablaba Peter a espaldas de la pelirroja –Narina..

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto la mujer, haciendo al fin caso a sus llamados.

-Llevo rato llamándote y no respondías- dijo Peter, acercándose más a su esposa -¿Todo bien?

Narina no respondió, y Peter, después de tantos años a su lado se resignó a que ella no hablaba de cosas que no quería. Jamás lo hacía.

-Es hora de comer- dijo Peter al fin- Vamos, ya todos nos esperan.

Sin decir nada, Narina tomo la mano que el rubio le ofrecía y camino con el hasta el comedor, sin embargo no probo bocado ni presto atención a las diferentes conversaciones que se desarrollaban en torno a la mesa, ni siquiera a las cantarinas voces de sus hijas. Kattherinn en cambio la observaba curiosa. Cuando la comida hubo terminado, Kattherinn siguió a Narina, que se había encerrado en el despacho de Peter sin decir nada ni dar explicaciones.

-¿Tu lo haces?- pregunto nada más entrara a la habitación -¿Tú estás haciendo que llueva?

-No- negó la pelirroja -¿También lo sientes?

-Algo pasara- respondió la pelinegra –Pero no sé qué será.

Narina dio por terminada la conversación, y cuando Kattherinn abandono la habitación, se preguntó si había sido mala idea el traer a Susan de regreso. Sin duda alguna no se había esperado que la muchacha tuviera hijos, había sido tonto de su parte, cuando ella más que nadie sabía de la diferencia del cambio de tiempo entre Narnia y el mundo de los Reyes de Antaño. No comprendía porque Aslan había hecho que Susan regresara sin sus hijos, pero ahora comenzaba a hacerlo. Sentía, muy dentro de sí una sensación que sabía Kattherinn lograba percibir con menor medida, y Aslan aún más que ella. No importaba que ella hubiera nacido de la tierra narniana, Aslan era su creador y por ello lograba percibir mejor que nadie lo que sucedía, y sucedería en sus dominios.

No era que Narina pensara que Susan haría algún daño a Narnia, que los traicionaría o algo parecido, lo que presentía era más bien dirigido hacia los hijos de esta, sentía que si los traía a Narnia los llevaría a su muerte. Era una sensación de culpa, como cuando golpeas a alguien sin querer pero intensificada por mil. Pero sin embargo la tierra narniana clamaba feliz en ese momento por el regreso del gobernante que le faltaba.

Narnia era un lugar extraño, lleno de magia, nadie solía comprenderla cuando hablaba de la tierra narniana como su madre, como si estuviera viva, sin saber que realmente lo estaba. Aslan le había dado vida, era otra extensión de él, así como lo era ella. Cuando Narnia te elegía, marcaba tu destino y solo Aslan tenía el poder de impedir ese destino. Años atrás había visto a través del Bosque Entre los Mundos a cuatro niños que considero dignos de gobernarla, como años atrás había obtenido a su primer rey, usando a Polly Plummer y Digory Kirke como herramientas para conseguirlo. Narnia había sido caprichosa y había traído a ella a esos niños pese al peligro, Aslan los había juzgado dignos también y había permitido que se quedaran, sin embargo los había llevado y traído de su mundo constantemente pues sentía que algo les faltaba por aprender de ambos mundos.

Ahora Narina había obligado a ambos a aceptar que estos cuatro niños volvieran y Narnia estaba feliz pues ella nunca olvidaba a quien elegía para gobernar, como nunca la olvido a ella, a pesar de que Aslan siempre interviniera y la mandara lejos, lo que ocasionaba el enojo de Narnia. Como eligió una vez a Caspian X, mcuho antes incluso que este naciera, y había hecho de todo, aun medio muerta por la pena de ver a sus habitantes al borde de la extinción. A Rilian no lo había elegido aun, Narina podía sentirlo, por ello es que a este le costaba tanto adecuarse a gobernar una tierra que no te quería como gobernante y es que Narnia no había vito aun que este fuera capaz de sacrificar su vida en beneficio de alguien que no fuera él. Pero Narnia no lo sabía todo.

Narnia sabía que su madre tierra había elegido a sus hijas e incluso a Cedric como gobernantes y que nada más Susan piso Narnia y esta supo de sus hijos, decidió, aun sin conocerlos, que estos también gobernarían desde Cair Paravel junto a Lily, Anna y Cedric. Para Narnia era imposible solo tener un gobernante, pues en realidad no los veía así, sino como elegidos. Narnia se enamoraba de tu alma.

Pero la pelirroja sentía que había algo más, que su madre los había elegido incluso antes pero no sabía como. Su corazón era una maraña de confusión. En ese momento Narina anhelaba a Zafira y su habilidad de mirar el futuro. Pero comenzaba a creer que no era buena idea que los hijos de Susan Pavensie vivieran en Narnia, era la misma sensación que sentía cuando había visto el amor de la estrella Liliandil por Caspian X.

Pasada la media noche, y sin poder deshacerse de esa sensación de desasosiego, Narina busco el cuarto de sus hijas. Miro a ambas por minutos que le parecieron horas. El cabello rubio de Lily y el rojo de Anna ¿Cuál era realmente el destino de sus hijas? Era algo que la preocupaba diariamente. Narina se sento entre la cama de las dos princesas y sin darse cuenta se que quedo dormida recargada sobre la cama de Lily.

Cuando los telmarinos habían invadido Narnia, Narina recordaba estar en el campo de batalla de Bridstone, acampando a los pies del gran puente de lado de la isla Stone, donde acababan de acabar con parte del ejercito Calino. Narina dormia a lado de Zaccaria y Kattherinn, como siempre, pues estos cuidaban su espalda. Entonces, en el fondo de su ser, había sentido algo que solo podía describir como un flechazo al corazón, la sensación de morir. Excepto porque no estaba muriendo, ni estaba herida. Era un grito, uno que solo Aslan podía sentir como ella. Aslan, Narnia y Narina estaban conectados. Ya lo sabía. Eran el creador, el puente y el fruto. Había sentido esa sensación antes.

La primera vez no había sabido que era hasta que su padre se lo explicara. Había sido cuando Narnia entrara en guerra con Calormen y posteriormente Archenland, esa sensación a había sentido dos veces más por esa razón hasta que había llegado a la paz. Después fue cuando abandono Narnia y cuando Jadis la invadió. La sensación de desasosiego se había prolongado por bastante tiempo.

Luego cuando Edmund había abandonado a sus hermanos, por no decir traicionado, y cuando Aslan había perdido su vida en la mesa de piedra. Cuando Edmund había sido herido de muerte. Y después paz por años hasta ese día en que la había vuelto a sentir esa flecha al corazón. Para entonces ya sabía que era un grito de auxilio, de dolor, de desesperación de la tierra narniana que recibía un ataque o pérdida sorpresiva. La había sentido muchas veces más desde entonces, siempre Narnia era capaz de transmitirle la razón de su agonía, pero Narina aún no se acostumbraba a ello por lo que solía asustarse cada vez que sucedía.

Esta vez no fue la excepción y despertó con un grito que a su vez, despertó a sus hijas.

-¿Mama?- cuestiono Lily asustada.

-Busca a tu padre- ordeno Narina, paralizada en el suelo.

Pero Lily no reacciono y tuvo que ser Anna la que ocurriera en busca de su padre, mientras Lily se bajaba de la cama y abrazaba a la mujer hasta que Peter ingreso a la habitación.

-¿Qué te paso?- pregunto Peter preocupado pero intentando controlarlo para no asustar mas a sus hijas.

-Llévatelas- ordeno apartando de ella a Lily. Peter, renuente, obedeció y guio a las niñas fuera de la habitación hacia la de Edmund, tocando la puerta hasta casi tirarla. Medio dormida, Kattherinn abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver que Lily lloraba en brazos del rubio mientras que Anna lucia bastante asustada.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto, recibiendo a Lily en sus brazos cuando Peter se la paso.

-Quédate con ellas- dijo Peter antes de salir en busca de su esposa. Al llegar a la habitación de las niñas, la encontró sentada sobre la cama de Lily, con expresión concentrada.

-Narina- la llamo Peter, sentándose a lado de ella y abrazándola preocupado -¿Estas bien?

-Galma- murmuro Susan, mirándolo a los ojos con expresión seria – Está siendo atacada.

Peter abrió los ojos sorprendido y levemente preocupado. No podía creer la mala fortuna de su hermana. Cuando Narina le había comunicado del ataque en la isla donde Susan había llegado, se había mostrado preocupado y había querido ir por ella, sin embargo su esposa lo había tranquilizado con que el ataque ya había pasado. Además todos sabían que la Policía Secreta no contaba con suficientes miembros para crear un ataque bien estructurado o fuerte. Su hermana ya estaba a salvo, había dicho Narina, y en camino a una isla considerablemente fuerte y segura.

Por ello ahora Peter no se mostró preocupado, o al menos no demasiado. ¿Por qué debería de enloquecer de preocupación? Galma era fuerte y Susan sabia defenderse. Además la recién resurgida Policía Secreta era débil y pequeña. Todo estaba bien.

-No- negó la pelirroja, como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos –Van tras Susan.

-¿Qué?- pregunto el rubio sorprendido -¿Cómo paso eso?

-No sé por qué pero nos equivocamos Peter- dijo Narina con incomprensión –La Policía Secreta parece estar ya lista, son muchos miembros y parecen fuertes. Galma apenas parece ser capaz de contener el ataque.

Peter se puso de pie al instante y salió de la habitación casi corriendo, tropezando con Edmund que venía de su habitación dispuesta a ver si la esposa de su hermano estaba bien, después de que las niñas les contaran lo que había sucedido.

-PETER- grito Edmund al ver que su hermano no le prestaba atención y seguía su camino, pero ni así su hermano se detuvo a brindarle alguna explicación. Entonces miro a Narina salir de la habitación de sus sobrinas.

-Convoca a Eustace- ordeno la mujer, siguiendo los pasos de su marido –Galma está siendo atacada.

En menos de una hora, Peter había reunido a una buena parte de su ejército y lo había subido a los barcos de batalla. Lucy y Caspian se quedarían en Cair Paravel por cualquier cosa que pasara, mientras que Kattherinn, Peter, Edmund, Eustace y Jill irían a apoyar al ataque en Galma. La lluvia ya había cesado.

En Galma en cambio la lluvia seguía cayendo. El ataque había comenzado cuando más oscura estaba la noche, flechas encendidas en fuego cayeron sobre los sorprendidos guardias que no se explicaban el cómo podía haber fuego aún bajo el agua incesante que caía del cielo. Susan fue abruptamente despertada por una mucama que le informo del ataque y la insto a huir. Pero ella decidió no hacerlo y como había hecho anteriormente consiguió un arco y salió a la batalla.

Afuera los guardias luchaban por no dejar entrar a los soldados enemigos pero cada vez que lograban asestarles un golpe, estos se desasían como si estuvieran hechos de pequeñas piezas de metal que luego se volvía a agrupar. Detrás de este ejército fantasma, había uno mucho más familiar para Susa, que replegaba a los soldados que atacaban desde atrás.

Susan comenzó a lanzar flechas sin parar salvando la vida de aquellos que tuvieran la suerte de topársela y cuando las flechas se le acababan conseguía un nuevo carcaj entre los soldados caídos de Galma. Así encontró a Christian, luchando contra uno de esos extraños soldados de metal, Susan le disparo una flecha a la cabeza y el soldado cayo.

-Se volverá a levantar- dijo el hombre, tomando a Susan de la mano y echando a correr –Dispararas mejor desde terreno alto.

Así el castaño guio a Susan a una de las altas torres del castillo, desde donde ambos comenzaron ambos a disparar flechas en contra del enemigo pero aun así no evitaron que el ejército enemigo se infiltrara al castillo.

-Son demasiados- dijo Susan preocupada, mirando como las fuerzas de Galma eran arrasadas. Entonces la puerta que daba a la torre fue abierta estrepitosamente y cuatro soldados hechos de metal ingresaron a la habitación. Susan le disparo una flecha al primero y Christian al segundo haciendo que ambos cayeran. El tercero se enzarzó en una pelea con la espada con el hombre y Susan saco una segunda flecha en el pecho al que quedaba.

Miro a Christian pelear con el soldado y busco una flecha en su carcaj para ayudarlo, pero entonces el primer soldado se recuperó y se abalanzo sobre ella. Tarde Susan se dio cuenta que no le quedaban más flechas, así que tomo una daga de su cinturón y la arrojo contra él, lo detuvo pero desde atrás fue fuertemente jaloneada por el cuarto soldado que hizo que se desplomara sobre el duro piso de la torre.

Cuando ambos soldados se acercaron para rematarla, Susan tomo su arco y golpeo a uno en las piernas, sin embargo el otro la tomo del cuello y la aventó por el borde de la torre, donde a duras penas la mujer pudo sostenerse de uno de los bordes de la torre.

-SUSAN- grito Christian desde arriba pero Susan no podía mirarlo por la posición en la que se encontraba-ESPERA, IRE A AYUDARTE.

Susan escuchaba el ruido del metal, chocar contra el metal, indicio de que el hombre peleaba ahora contra los cuatro soldados el solo y Susan temió por su vida y por la de él. Vinieron a su mente recuerdos de sus hijos, sus hermanos y sus padres, entonces sus manos dejaron de responderle, primero soltó una e inevitablemente después, la otra y cayó al vacío, sintiendo un duro golpe contra algo duro que amortiguo su caída. Y después, la nada.

El camino normal a la isla de Galma duraba aproximadamente 4 horas, con la ayuda de la magia de Kattherinn lo habían hecho en 2 horas. Para entonces ya comenzaba a amanecer y la batalla parecía estar terminando. Aun así, la llegada del ejercito narniano fue de gran ayuda para el ejército de Galma. Ya no llovía.

Inmediatamente Narina y Peter fueron guiados al castillo en la isla donde se concentraban los heridos. Un anciano que Peter recordaba era del concejo de Galma se les acerco inmediatamente.

-Bienvenidos altos reyes de Narnia- dijo con voz solemne y haciendo una reverencia –Gracias por su apoyo en esta, tan inesperada batalla.

Peter no contesto, concentrado en buscar en la sala a su hermana Susan.

-Lamento informar que el duque ha caído en la batalla- dijo el concejero con un real tono de pesar –puesto que el duque murió sin descendencia ahora Galma no tiene gobierno hasta que el concejo decida quien tomara el lugar.

-Lamento mucho oír eso- dijo el rubio lamentando en verdad la notica, el duque era un buen hombre.

-Soy yo el que lamenta informarle esta otra terrible notica, mi rey- contesto el anciano sin querer mirar directamente a los dos reyes de Narnia –El ataque nos tomó por sorpresa y aunque intentamos contenerlo eran muchos y pudieron infiltrarse al castillo.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere decir?- pregunto Peter sin querer demostrar claramente su preocupación.

-Se la llevaron- soltó el hombre sin más –la tomaron prisionera y la embarcaron lejos de la isla.

No les fue difícil el adivinar que el duque hablaba de su hermana, y una ira recorrió a Peter por entero.

-Mandamos un barco a seguir al enemigo pero solo sabemos que partieron con rumbo a las Islas Solitarias hace cerca de una hora- dijo por último el concejero, antes de ver como el rey emprendía la salida del castillo siendo seguido por su esposa.

-Quédate aquí Narina- ordeno Peter, deteniendo un momento su carrera –Ire en un barco a buscar a Susan.

Narina no negó lo ordenado por su esposo, consciente de que no tenía caso. Nada lo detendría cuando la vida de su hermana corría peligro.

Peter corrió hacia el puerto, mirando que a su alrededor la batalla ya había finalizado.

-EDMUND- grito al pasar a su lado, haciéndole una seña de que lo siguiera, inmediatamente después su hermano escogió a varios hombres, entre ellos a Rilian, para que lo acompañaran con su hermano. Arriba, Peter ordeno tomar rumbo hacia las Islas Solitarias y después explico que le había dicho el concejero de Galma. Por dos horas siguieron la ruta, hasta que a lo lejos distinguieron algo.

-No puede ser- murmuro Peter sorprendido, mirando a la distancia un barco en llamas.

-No es de Galma- negó Edmund, distinguiendo en una bandera en llamas el símbolo de Jadis –Es el de la Policía Secreta.

-¿Y Susan?- pregunto el mayor mirando a su hermano, pues no parecía que arriba del barco hubiera persona alguna.

Rilian se mantenía lejano, pues no sabía que sentir, le preocupaba la situación de la reina benévola, mas por Lucy que por ella misma, pero aun así no podía evitar sentir que las cosas serían mejor si ella no regresara a Narnia. Jamás.

-El hombre dijo que uno de sus barcos lo seguía- dijo Edmund sin querer ser pesimista –Quizás la rescataron y van de regreso a Galma.

-¿Y porque no los topamos en el camino?- pregunto Peter ya sin disimular su preocupación.

-No es la única ruta a Galma- respondió el moreno. No era la única pero si la más rápida y segura, y ambos lo sabían.

Pero no había más que hacer que regresar a Galma. Fueron recibidos por Jill y llevados al castillo, donde el luto por la muerte del duque lo invadía todo.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Eustace al verlos llegar con cara pálida -¿La encontraron?

-Encontramos el barco de la policía secreta incendiado en llamas- respondió Rilian, único que parecía dispuesto a hablar –Ni rastro del de Galma.

-¿No han regresado?- pregunto Edmund, casi con miedo, pero Kattherinn negó, derrumbando asi sus esperanzas.

-No pudieron haber desaparecido así- dijo Narina frunciendo el ceño. Entonces un sonido muy familiar para algunos y desconocido para la mayoría se escuchó a lo lejos.

-El cuerno de Susan- dijo Peter preocupado de que Cair Paravel estuviera bajo ataque.

-Susan esta en Cair Paravel- afirmo Narina con una sonrisa, para desconcierto de todos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Es un poco más breve que los anteriores pero espero les guste. Espero no haber reburujado mucho la conexión existente entre Aslan, Narnia y Narina pero es algo que pensé desde hace bastante tiempo. Como saben muchos comparan a Las Crónicas de Narnia con la biblia, pues dicen que tiene referencias bibliográficas y que Aslan sería algo así como dios.**

 **Cuando leí eso se me ocurrió que Aslan, Narnia y Narina serian algo así como la santísima trinidad. El padre, Aslan por supuesto, el Espíritu Santo, Narnia y el hijo que sería Narina. Además por eso de que el hijo es engendrado a través del Espíritu Santo como Aslan tuvo a Narna a través de Narnia. Quizás si es muy complicado pero me pareció interesante la idea.**

 **Sin más por el momento, dejen sus comentarios y nos vemos a la próxima donde como ven, una gran amenaza se cierne sobre Narnia ¿Qué sera?**

 _ **Fanny**_


	5. Reencuentros

**LAS CRONICAS DE NARNIA: EL RETORNO DE LA REINA.**

 **Disclaimer: Las Crónicas de Narnia no me pertenecen.**

 **Capítulo 5: Reencuentro.**

Cuando Susan dejo la oscuridad de su inconciencia, se encontró recostada en una cama en una habitación desconocida, inmediatamente intento levantarse de la cama pero sintió un fuerte dolor por todo su cuerpo en cuanto intento incorporarse, lo que la hizo caer de vuelta en la cama dando un gemido de dolor. En seguida recordó lo que había pasado en la torre del castillo de Galma y una preocupación por el soldado Christian quien no había llegado a tiempo para ayudarla.

Apretando los dientes para aguantar el dolor de su cuerpo magullado, Susan se puso en pie y noto entonces el ligero balanceo que se sentía, reconociéndolo en seguida como el que se sentía a bordo de un barco. Se preguntó qué había pasado después de que había caído de la torre, daba gracias a que no estaba muerta, aunque lo atribuía a que la torre no estaba muy alta, apenas unos 5 metros de altura. Aunque quizás era más un milagro que otra cosa.

Se acercó a la puerta con paso tambaleante e intento abrirla pero se dio cuenta de que esta estaba cerrada por fuera y por más que intento abrirla, esto no hizo más que cansarla. Entonces comenzó a explorar la habitación, abriendo los cajones casi vacíos de las cómodas, hasta que en uno encontró una pequeña daga con el mango de plata en forma de una corona con una estrella en la punta. No era mucho pero creyó que en algún momento le serviría de arma. Unos pasos cerca de la puerta la alertaron de que alguien se acercaba. Corriendo pero sin hacer ruido se dirigió a la cama y se recostó de nuevo como estaba, cerrando sus ojos y fingiendo que aún seguía dormida. Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió.

-Te dije que seguiría dormida- dijo una voz ronca acercándose a la cama –Espero que no haya muerto.

-Su pecho se mueve, obviamente aún está viva- respondió una segunda voz de hombre aunque más delicada que la del primero –Es bastante bonita.

Después de escuchar eso, Susan sintió una caricia en su cara de una mano callosa que aparto un mechón de su cabello que le atravesaba la cara.

-Cuidado Teyvy- dijo la voz del primer hombre –Recuerda que la señora dio órdenes, no te encariñes con la mascota.

Susan se estremeció ante las palabras del hombre y apretó la daga en la mano, oculta bajo la falda de su vestido.

-Hablando de lo que la señora quiere- dijo el hombre, apartando su mano de su rostro –Ve por la curandera, no se puede morir ¿Recuerdas?

Entonces Susan escucho unos pasos alejándose, pero nunca escucho la puerta volver a abrirse, por lo que supuso que cuando entraron no la habían cerrado. Esa era su oportunidad.

-Me pregunto para que te quiere la señora, bonita- murmuro el hombre, sentándose a su lado y nuevamente acariciando sus mejillas y sus labios –Mira que hacernos invadir Galma antes de tiempo solo por tu llegada.

Susan no sabía de qué estaba hablando, pero decidió no seguir perdiendo el tiempo, en un rápido movimiento hirió al hombre con la daga en el costado derecho y se incorporó rápido ante la mirada sorprendida del hombre.

-Maldita- murmuro el hombre, antes de abandonar la habitación, Susan le pudo echar un rápido vistazo. Era rubio cenizo y tenía una terrible cicatriz que le cruzaba la cara. Estaba sentado en el suelo y se apretaba la herida de la cual emanaba sangre de un muy profundo color negro. Susan salió por la puerta, poniéndole el seguro para que el hombre no escapara. Sin saber a dónde ir, Susan corrió por los pasillos vacíos y cuando escucho pasos dirigirse a donde ella se encontraba, se escondió en una habitación del pasillo.

Susan exploro la habitación, esta era amplia y estaba rodeada de velas encendidas dando una apariencia algo tenebrosa. Se acercó a una de las velas y la tomo en su mano, intentando iluminar mejor los rincones de la habitación, para asegurarse que no hubiera nadie en esta. Pero justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y por ella entro un hombre fornido de barba roja con un hacha en la mano.

-Te encontré, pequeña escurridiza- dijo el hombre sonriendo de una manera que hizo estremecerse a Susan, entonces, el hombre se abalanzo contra ella y a duras penas esta pudo esquivarlo, dejando caer en el proceso la vela al suelo. Susan intento correr hacia la puerta pero antes de que pudiera dar siquiera un paso, el mastodonte la tomo de la cintura y la aventó contra el suelo. Debido al impacto una de las velas cayó sobre ella y la falda de su vestido comenzó a incendiarse, asustada, la pateo hacia la cama que empezó a quemarse con el débil fuego de la vela.

-No creas que podrás escapar de este barco- dijo el hombre, acercándose a ella y tomándola del cuello la levanto hasta ponerla a la altura de su rostro –Primero te mueres.

Susan sentía que pronto se acabaría el aire en sus pulmones por el fuerte agarre del gigantesco individuo, pero entonces recordó la daga que había guardado en su corpiño, y con la última fuerza que le quedaba la empuño y apuñalo al hombre en el brazo, haciendo que este la soltara.

-MI BRAZO, MI BRAZO- grito el hombre tomando el miembro afectado con la otra mano y observando la herida. Sin perder tiempo la mujer asesto una patada contra una pierna del hombre y este cayó de espaldas llevándose buena parte de las velas con él.

Jadeando por el esfuerzo, la benévola se incorporó a duras penas y salió corriendo de la habitación, buscando desesperada una salida del barco a la superficie. Un tiempo después que a ella le pareció eterno logro salir a la superficie, entonces un terrible temblor en el barco la hizo caer en cubierta.

-NOS ATACAN- se escuchó un grito por todo el barco –PREPAREN LAS ARMAS.

Susan se quedó en el suelo, sin poder levantarse, pero entonces un fuerte brazo la tomo del cabello y la incorporo a la fuerza. Susan se encontró de nuevo frente al hombre rubio que había herido en el abdomen con la daga.

-Te encontré- murmuro el hombre, sonriendo triunfante. Pero un nuevo estruendo los hizo caer nuevamente.

Susan intento escapar entonces, arrastrándose por el suelo, pero el hombre la tomo de uno de sus tobillos y la jalo con fuerza.

-NO IRAS A NINGUNA PARTE- le grito con fuerza, aprisionándola bajo su cuerpo.

-INCENDIO EN LOS CAMAROTES- grito entonces uno de los hombres –HAY FUEGO, FUEGO.

-¿Qué hiciste, bonita?- pregunto el hombre apretando su cuello con fuerza.

Susan comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho, desesperada por estarse ahogando.

-HAN SUBIDO AL BARCO- y entonces la cubierta se llenó de hombres luchando con la espada y el arco. El hombre que la sostenía soltó entonces su cuello y tomando su brazo la puso de pie, arrastrándola a un lugar desconocido.

Una flecha surgió de pronto y se clavó en el hombro del hombre que la tenía prisionera, ocasionando que este la soltara, sin fuerzas, Susan cayó al suelo. Presenciando entonces la llegada de Christian quien golpeo fuertemente al hombre, enzarzándose en una pelea donde, Susan solo era una espectadora. Cuando el hombre rubio pareció ya no levantarse, Christian se acercó a ella y con delicadeza la puso de pie.

Susan se tambaleo un poco, sujetándose de los brazos de el para no caer. Entonces una gran mano tomo del hombro a Christian y lo giro dándole un golpe en el rostro que lo hizo caer. El hombre rubio parecía haberse recuperado. Tambaleante, Susan se tomó del borde del barco justo cando la cabina del barco exploto, el movimiento del barco la hizo perder el equilibrio e inevitablemente cayo por la borda directo al agua.

A Susan nunca le había gustado nadar ni la sensación del agua contra su cuerpo, pues siempre sentía que este la quería tragar entre sus fauces. Y esta vez no fue diferente. Susan lucho por salir a la superficie pero al final este se quedó solo como un intento y la mujer comenzó a odiar el cómo parecía caer en la oscuridad cada vez más seguido en esos días.

Esta vez cuando despertó unos brazos la rodeaban brindándole calor, en seguida se asustó, preocupada de ser nuevamente una prisionera.

-Tranquila reina Susan- dijo una voz suave que identifico como la de Christian –Está a salvo.

Susan miro alrededor y se percató de que estaba de nuevo a bordo de un barco en brazos de Christian quien la llevo a un camarote y la recostó en la cama. Después busco una manta en el armario y la envolvió con ella.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto entonces Susan, envolviéndose mejor con la manta.

-Lo siento reina, no llegue a tiempo para rescatarla y cayo de la torre, afortunadamente los soldados enemigos lograron impedir que se estrellara contra el suelo, de lo contrario hubiera muerto pero desafortunadamente se la llevaron consigo- narro el hombre con mirada apenada- la subieron a su barco y nosotros lo seguimos, dándole alcance una hora después de su partida.

-Tranquilo- dijo Susan –No fue tu culpa ¿Qué paso con el barco enemigo?

-Exploto y los pocos sobrevivientes lograron huir- respondió sentándose a su lado en la cama –Ahora vamos de regreso a Galma.

-¡No!- negó Susan exaltada –Emprende camino directamente a Cair Paravel, no quiero regresar a la isla.

Christian frunció el ceño ante el pedido de la reina, extrañado, pero enseguida noto que los que la reina temía era un nuevo ataque, después de todo ya había pasado por dos desde su llegada a Narnia.

-Como ordene, mi reina- murmuro el hombre poniéndose de pie, dispuesto a informar al capitán su nuevo rumbo.

-Christian- llamo la mujer, este se detuvo y giro a verla, expectante -¿En cuánto tiempo llegaríamos a Cair Paravel?

-Cuatro o cinco horas dependiendo del viento- respondió el hombre, Susan asintió y Christian abandono la habitación dejándola sola.

Susan se recostó en la cama mirando el techo y suspiro fuertemente. En ese momento daba gracias a Aslan porque sus hijos no hubieran viajado con ella, ahora estaba más que segura de que su estadía en Narnia se debían a esos ataques. Pensó en lo que había escuchado en el barco mientras se fingía inconsciente. ¿Quién era esa que llamaban señora? ¿Acaso hablaban de la Bruja Blanca? No lo sabía.

La mujer saco nuevamente de su corpiño la daga y la observo. ¿A quién pertenecería? Decidio volverla a guardar, segura de que en algún momento le volverá a ser de utilidad. Sin querer se quedó dormida, y cuando despertó y subió a la cubierta miro que ya a lo lejos se podía ver el castillo de Cair Paravel.

-Estamos llegando, reina- hablo Christian desde su espalda –Hicimos cuatro horas de camino.

Susan a penas y le prestó atención. Se sentía en casa. Como hacía mucho que no lo hacía. Y sintió nostalgia de que sus hijos no la acompañaran, pues los vio corriendo en la playa y los pasillos del castillo, felices y dichosos, pero sabía que era mejor así. Cumpliría su misión en Narnia y después regresaría a su mundo con sus hijos, siendo esa otra legendaria historia en Narnia que contaría a sus hijos como si de un cuento se tratara.

Susan ya no pensaba que realmente sus hermanos estuvieran vivos y reinando pues si así fuera esos ataques no existiría. Si había algo de lo que su hermano Peter podía sentirse orgulloso es que siempre había sabido mantener el reino en paz. Siempre peleando sus batallas. Y se sintió infeliz. ¿Qué derecho tenia ella de volver cuando sus hermanos no lo habían hecho? Ninguno.

Al desembarcar en el puerto de Cair Paravel, fueron recibidos por los guardias que los miraban vigilantes, desconfiados.

-La reina Susan solicita hablar con los reyes- demando Christian, mirando a un centauro, que parecía ser el líder. Este la miro desconfiando, recorriéndola con su mirada, de pies a cabeza.

Susan también se miró. Sin duda parecía más una vagabunda que una reina. Su vestido estaba sucio y aun mojado, roto en algunas partes y también un poco quemado de cuando le cayó encima una vela. Su cabello estaba suelto y enmarañado y su cara pálida. Sin embargo los guardias se hicieron a un lado y la dejaron pasar, guiada por el centauro. Atrás de ella, Christian la seguía.

El centauro la guio por las escalinatas del castillo y luego dentro de este. La mujer sonrió.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Christian, a su lado.

-Todo es tan familiar- respondió Susan mirándolo brevemente –Me parece increíble no haber olvidado nada.

-Esperen aquí- ordeno el centauro, estando en un pasillo que Susan sabia estaba cerca de la sala del trono. Y el centauro desapareció entre los pasillos.

Cuando regreso parecía bastante sorprendido y haciéndole una reverencia le hablo.

-Puede pasar, reina Susan- la mujer miro a Christian y le hizo una señal de que la acompañara, no queriendo enfrentar sola lo que le esperaba.

Como esperaba, el centauro la llevo a la sala del trono, aquella donde muchos años antes había sido coronada junto a sus hermanos después de la caída de la Bruja Blanca. La sala estaba cerrada, y con un suspiro Susan abrió la puerta de madera con un ligero empujón.

Al entrar, la reina mantuvo la mirada baja, mirando siempre el suelo mientras caminaba, a la mitad del camino tomo valor para levantar la mirada y lo primero que vio, de pie frente al trono que alguna vez le perteneció, fue a Caspian.

Susan abrió la boca sorprendida. Lucia más joven y guapo de lo que debería, y la miraba igual de sorprendido recorriéndola de arriba abajo. Susan se sonrojo debía verse terrible. Pero ¿Realmente era Caspian X? ¿O era su hijo? Pero algo más capto su atención.

Frente al trono de Peter estaba una mujer de cabello cobrizo, casi rojo y ojos cafés que la miraban llenos de lágrimas.

-SUSAN- grito la mujer y corrió hacia ella, abrazándola al llegar a ella. Susan no respondió.

-Lucy- susurro débilmente, y entonces todo se oscureció viéndose transportada a otro día en su vida de la última vez que recordaba a la mujer que la había abrazado. El día de la cacería del ciervo blanco.

Lucy intento sostener el cuerpo de su hermana pero al final ambas cayeron al suelo.

-REINA SUSAN- grito desde la puerta la voz de un hombre. Susan giro a mirarlo. Era apuesto y vestía un traje sucio de batalla con el escudo de Galma. Este se había acercado rápidamente a ellas, y tomado la cabeza de su hermana entre sus manos. Desde atrás de ella llego Caspian.

Horas atrás cuando Peter, Edmund, sus esposas, Rilian, Jill y Eustace habían partido hacia Galma, Lucy y Caspian habían sido incapaces de volver a dormir, así que habían ido a la sala de trono donde se habían concentrado en silencio esperando noticias, mientras que los niños se iban a la playa con una tropa de sirvientes que los cuidarían en sus juegos infantiles.

-¿Rilian sigue molesto?- pregunto Caspian, preocupado por la relación de su hijo y la reina.

-Si- suspiro la mujer –Fue mi culpa, debí decirle que existía esta posibilidad, es solo que..

-Pensaste que jamás sucedería- completo su frase el hombre –Yo también lo llegue a creer imposible.

-En fin- se encogió de hombros Lucy –Ahora Rilian podrá conocer bien a Susan y vera que no es cierto todo lo que piensa de ella.

Caspian miro enternecido a Lucy, viendo el amor y la esperanza en ella, quien siempre esperaba lo mejor de su hijo. Pero él sabía que no sería tan sencillo. El juicio que Rilian tenía de Susan estaba arraigado en sus más tristes recuerdos de su infancia, asociados con el dolor de su madre.

Pero no le dijo lo que pensaba, sabiendo que era su más férrea defensora. Esperaron noticias por horas y entonces el líder de los guardias del castillo entro por la puerta y les hizo reverencia con la cabeza.

-Reyes afuera esta una mujer que afirma ser la reina Susan- dijo el guardia, haciendo que Lucy se incorporara de su trono donde había permanecido sentada hasta entonces.

-Hazla pasar- respondió Caspian, mirando como Lucy caminaba de un lado a otro ansiosa y por ello era incapaz de responder.

-¿Crees que realmente sea ella?- pregunto Lucy mirándolo curiosa.

Pero Caspian no tuvo tiempo de responder en ese momento pues justo entonces la puerta fue abierta y por ella entro una mujer que Caspian jamás había visto, más que en cuadros. Y es que la última vez que él había visto a Susan Pavensie, esta no era más que una adolescente que acababa de dejar la niñez. La recorrió de arriba abajo y recordó la primera vez que la miro, esa vez tampoco parecía pasar por su mejor momento como ahora.

Susan estaba sucia y despeinada, su vestido mojado, roto y a Caspian le pareció que incluso quemado, miro además varias heridas por su cuerpo y una herida en su mejilla derecha con sangre seca que le daba una imagen desamparada. Pero entonces Caspian noto el sonrojo de sus mejillas y sonrió, justo cuando Lucy gritaba el nombre de su hermana y se abalanzaba sobre ella. Susan no reacciono, al contrario su cuerpo cayo pesadamente sobre Lucy, quien no pudo sostenerlo y cayó también al suelo. Caspian supo al instante que esta se había desmayado.

-REINA SUSAN- se escuchó un grito, y Caspian giro a mirar a un hombre joven y con claros indicios de haber estado en una batalla, el cual se acercaba corriendo y se hincaba junto al cuerpo de Susan, tomando su cabeza entre sus manos y colocándola en sus piernas. Justo entonces el llego a lado de las dos mujeres.

Al instante pudo notar el interés del hombre por la reina inconsciente, y cuando este levanto la mirada y la enfoco en el, pudo comprobar su nivel de preocupación. No lo culpaba, Susan era una mujer sumamente hermosa, incluso sucia, despeinada y herida.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Lucy, hincándose también a lado de su hermana.

-Soy un guardia de Galma- respondió el soldado –He escoltado a su hermana hasta aquí, reina.

-¿Qué le paso?- pregunto Lucy, tocando la mejilla herida de su hermana.

-Es una historia muy larga- respondió el soldado –Primero hay que curar a la reina.

Caspian se adelantó y acercándose a Susan la tomo de brazos del soldado.

-Ve por tu poción, Lucy- dijo el rey –La llevare a una de las habitaciones.

-Llévala a la mía- pidió Lucy, pues la que alguna vez fuera la habitación de su hermana permanecía cerrada y llena de polvo desde que el castillo fue reconstruido.

Caspian asintió y se encamino hacia la habitación de la valiente. Detrás de él podía escuchar los pasos del soldado, quien claramente no planeaba dejar sola a Susan. Al llegar fue este quien le abrió la puerta y Caspian coloco a la damisela inconciente sobre la cama. Un silencio incomodo se instaló en la habitación. Claro que Christian sabia la historia que había existido entre el rey Caspian y la benévola, era una de esas historias cursis que se les contaba a los niños siendo muy pequeños para que creyeran en el amor. Solo la llegada de Lucy pudo romper el silencio.

-Una gota bastara- dijo Lucy, vertiendo entre los labios entreabiertos de la mujer una gota de la pócima sanadora.

Christian había oído hablar mucho de la pócima sanadora de la reina Lucy pero nada se comparaba con verlo por sí mismo. Nada más la gota llego a la garganta de la reina y la herida de su mejilla sano, y cualquier herida visible fue desapareciendo de su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué no despierta?- pregunto el hombre al ver que la reina continuaba inconsciente.

-A veces sucede eso- dijo Lucy con un suspiro –Las heridas se curan pero tardan un poco en despertar.

-¿Tal vez ahora puedas contarnos que fue lo que paso?- pregunto Caspian mirando al hombre castaño, quien asintió –Dejemos descansar a Susan, vamos afuera.

En la sala del trono de Cair Paravel, Christian conto la historia de todo lo que había pasado desde que encontrara a la reina benévola en esa pequeña isla cerca de Galma. Y después se retiró a la entrada del castillo para recibir a su tripulación que sería albergada en el castillo por algún tiempo.

-Peter debe estar preocupado- dijo Lucy angustiada –No sabe que Susan está aquí, debe estar enloquecido buscándola.

-Hay que buscar la manera de avisarle- dijo Caspian sabiendo que justo en ese momento Peter debía de estar buscando a su hermana, tan protector como siempre.

-El cuerno- dijo la peli-cobriza con una sonrisa- Toquemos el cuerno de Susan, así Peter sabrá que está aquí.

-No lo sé Lucy- negó el rey- No pensara más que Cair Paravel está siendo atacada.

-Narina sabrá al instante lo que en verdad quiere saber- respondió Lucy, convencida de que era una buena idea.

Y Caspian pensó que Lucy tenía razón, Narina tenía una extraña manera para saber cuándo había algún atentado contra Narnia, sabría que nada malo pasaba en Cair Paravel, y por ello intuiría que Susan estaba en el castillo.

-Bien- accedió Capian –Iré por el cuerno y lo tocare, esperemos que todo salga según lo planeado.

-Mientras iré al rio a buscar a los niños- contesto la reina, mirando al navegante abandonar la sala.

Caspian se dirigió a la sala de los Reyes de Antaño. Últimamente había visitado con poca frecuencia esa sala, demasiado ocupado en su meta de reconstruir Telmar, pero ahora sin embargo volvía a ella para hacer algo que hacía mucho había deseado tan profundamente que había creído enloquecer.

Al llegar se dirigió al cofre a los pies de la pintura de Susan y se dio cuenta por primera vez de que esta no le hacía justicia a la belleza que en verdad era la mujer. Saco el cuerno, dejando dentro el arco y el carcaj, y con las manos temblando acerco el cuerno a los labios y lo toco por segunda vez en su vida, volviendo a escuchar el mismo estruendo que muchos años antes.

Y se dio cuenta que al fin se había cumplido su más ansiado sueño de la juventud. Había tocado el cuerno y ahora Susan Pavensie estaba de regreso en Narnia. Al fin a su lado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Recibí un comentario que decía textualmente: Como rayos llego Susan a Cair Paravel si estaba en una isla a más de 4 horas en barco?. La respuesta es la siguiente:**

 **Recordemos que Peter y los demás hicieron dos horas a Galma, la lluvia ya había parado en Cair Paravel cuando salieron y llegaron en la mitad de tiempo gracias a la magia de Kattherinn. Cuando llegan a Galma ya había amanecido y tampoco estaba lloviendo. Cuando Narina supo que iban tras Susan fue justamente en el momento en que esta y Christian peleaban en la torre, después de eso no supo más. Una hora después salen hacia Galma llegando dos horas después. En resumidas cuentas pasaron tres horas desde que Susan fue secuestrada hasta que Peter y los demás llegan a la isla. Salen inmediatamente después y llegan al barco incendiado una hora después. Ósea cuatro horas después del secuestro de Susan. Y hicieron una hora más de regreso a Galma, entonces Narina se da cuenta que Susan estaba en Cair Paravel. Lo que da cinco horas desde que Susan fue secuestrada.**

 **Lo que paso fue así: Cuando Susan despertó en el barco habían pasado cerca de 20 o 30 minutos desde que fue secuestrada. 30 minutos después es rescatada del barco. Justo a una hora de Galma, para entonces Peter sale de Cair Paravel hacia Galma. Entonces Susan decide ir directo a Cair Paravel, para lo cual tarda justo cuatro horas. Dos que hicieron los demás a Galma, una hacia el barco y otra de regreso a Galma. Esa es la explicación. Cualquier duda pregunten.**

 **Bueno en el próximo capítulo veremos ahora si el reencuentro con los otros hermanos Pavensie y su familia, con Rilian y sobre todo un poco más de Caspian/Susan.**


	6. Consuelo

**LAS CRONICAS DE NARNIA: EL RETORNO DE LA REINA.**

 **Disclaimer: Las Crónicas de Narnia no me pertenecen.**

 **Capítulo 6: Consuelo.**

Susan despertó sobresaltada por un fuerte ruido que reconoció al instante. Era inconfundible. Su cuerno había sido tocado. Sabiendo que este era para pedir ayuda se incorporó sobresaltada de su cama y miro la habitación en busca de amenazas pero la habitación estaba sola.

Susan exploro la habitación y al final llego a la ventana donde observo la hermosa vista del rio a la lejanía. Por ella supo que en realidad la habitación era la de Susan pues esta era la única de las habitaciones de sus hermanos en Cair Paravel que tenía vistas al Gran Rio, la suya daba al mar. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al instante bajo el recuerdo de su hermana en la sala del trono.

Realmente estaba viva. Sus hermanos no habían muerto. Habían sido años y años de su vida llorando una perdida que nunca había sucedido, se alegraba de que en realidad no hubieran muerto, pero no podía olvidar tantas noches en vela sintiéndose culpable e imaginando lo terrible de su muerte. Su vida había sido un infierno mientras que sus hermanos habían sido felices, estaban casados y con hijos y los suyos quien sabe dónde estarían.

Si sus hermanos realmente estaban en Narnia ¿Qué hacia ella allí? Si no había vuelto antes ¿Por qué ahora sí?

Estaba feliz pero no entendía tal injusticia ¿Acaso era tan mala persona?

-¿Susan?- llamo una voz a sus espaldas. Despacio esta se giró y miro a Caspian de pie frente a la puerta abierta, no la había escuchado abrirse.

-¿Realmente eres Caspian?- pregunto la reina y al ver las lágrimas correr libres sobre sus blancas mejillas, el hombre sintió una profunda tristes por la congoja de la mujer.

-Si- asintió el hombre –Soy yo ¿Estas bien?

Pero Susan lo miro en silencio, llorando sin emitir sonido alguno, aun sin poder creerlo. Caspian se preocupó al ver su reacción y la manera en que se abrazaba a sí misma como niña desamparada.

-Cuando nos conocimos..-murmuro Susan con voz ahogada -...¿Qué fue lo primero que dijiste?

Caspian frunció el ceño sin entender por qué le preguntaba algo así, pero al final se dio cuenta que no importaba el porqué, solo que ella parecía necesitar la respuesta para darse cuenta que realmente era él.

-Dije que no pensaba que fueran tan jóvenes- respondió el rey, sonriendo levemente por el recuerdo –Bienvenida a Narnia, reina benévola.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Susan débilmente -¿Por qué hasta ahora?

-Porque ya no creías en Narnia, Susan- respondió Caspian, acercándose a ella –Por eso, cuando Narnia te necesito, Aslan no te pudo traer de regreso con tus hermanos, hasta ahora.

-Creí que estaban muertos y me volví loca del dolor- murmuro Susan, clavando su mirada en el suelo –No merecía creer que había perdido todo lo que me quedaba…yo solo quería olvidar.

Caspian tomo la barbilla de Susan entre sus manos y la obligo a que lo mirara.

-¿Y te funciono?- pregunto, Susan frunció el ceño confundida, así que Caspian decidió repetir la pregunta -¿Olvidar te funciono? Porque a mí no.

Y Susan abrazo al hombre en medio de un sollozo, aferrándose a su pecho que le parecía tan familiar, buscando alguna clase de consuelo en sus brazos.

En la puerta de la habitación, y aun deseando entrar y ella también abrazar a su hermana que se veía tan frágil e inestable, Lucy decidió que Caspian se merecía ese momento, así que despacio cerró la puerta, sin hacer ruido, dándoles algo de privacidad.

Esta vez se dirigió al comedor, donde sus sobrinos merendaban.

-¿Cuándo conoceremos a mi tía Susan?- le pregunto la pequeña Lily nada más verla.

-Es cierto, papa la menciona mucho- comento su hermana pelirroja, con las mejillas llenas de migajas de galletas.

-Pronto, niñas- respondió Lucy –Ahora su tía Susan no se encuentra bien.

-Deberíamos hacerle un regalo- dijo Lily emocionada –Ya saben, de bienvenida.

-¿Qué podríamos regalarle, hermana?- dijo Anna, mirándola mal –No la conocemos de nada.

-Regálenle ropa o zapatos- intervino el pequeño Cedric –Papa dice que eso siempre enloquece a las mujeres.

Lucy rio por el comentario del pequeño.

-Eso sonó muy mal, Cedric- dijo la pequeña Anna –Yo no enloquezco por ropa o zapatos.

-Si pero tu aun eres una niña- refuto Cedric con absoluta seriedad, provocando de nuevo la risa de su tía.

-Cualquier regalo que quieran hacerle tendrá que esperar niños- dijo Lucy con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro –Por ahora esperemos a que sus padres vuelvan al castillo.

En ese momento unos pasos que se acercaban a ella le llamaron la atención, girando sobre ella misma Lucy miro acercarse a donde se encontraba al hombre que había traído a Cair Paravel a su hermana.

-Reina Lucy- dijo el hombre, haciendo una leve reverencia -¿Me preguntaba si podría hablar unos momentos con su hermana?

-¿Es importante?- pregunto Lucy, pensando en su hermana que al fin se reencontraba con Caspian y en que no quería arruinar un momento tan importante –Ahora precisamente no se encuentra muy bien.

-Lo sé pero quisiera despedirme de ella- dijo Christian –Creo que es hora de regresar a Galma, no sé cómo este todo y aunque me tranquiliza saber que el Rey Peter fue en apoyo quiero ver que todo se encuentra de la mejor manera.

-Te entiendo- asintió Lucy, sin embargo sabiendo que había un interés oculto en sus intenciones de despedirse de Susan. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que el hombre estaba deslumbrado por su hermana.

-¿Cree que sea posible?- insistió el soldado, sintiéndose ansioso por volver a ver a la reina mayor.

-Antes quisiera pedirte algo- dijo Lucy, viniendo a ella una idea repentina. Mientras los niños seguían entretenidos discutiendo sobre las preferencias de las niñas.

En la habitación de Susan, esta y Caspian se encontraban recostados en la cama de la habitación, separados uno del otro solo por unos centímetros. El rey le contaba con lujo de detalle todo lo que había pasado desde que sus hermanos llegaron a Narnia más de 7 años atrás, omitiendo los detalles que consideraba prudentes.

-Así que al final, Peter venció a la Bruja Blanca- murmuro Susan al final del relato del hombre –Suena algo increíble.

-Fue muy impresionante de ver- admitió Caspian, sin apartar su mirada del rostro de la mujer, sintiendo que si lo hacía, esta se desvanecería en el aire –Pero desde entonces parece que todo ha ido mejorando, Lily, Anna y Cedric están creciendo muy felices, y en 6 meses Rilian y Lucy se casaran.

Susan miro el techo de la habitación pensando en todo lo que se había perdido de la vida de sus hermanos y al mismo tiempo en todo lo que ellos se habían perdido de su vida.

-¿Por qué Narina pidió que yo regresara a Narnia?- pregunto la reina de pronto, intrigada por esa noticia –Ni siquiera me conoce.

-En realidad no lo sé- negó Caspian también teniendo esa duda en su mente –Narina es una persona muy misteriosa, la he conocido por 7 años y aún no logro descifrar su personalidad, aunque supongo que ha Peter le va mejor en esa labor que a mí.

-Las mujeres somos complicadas ¿Cierto?- dijo Susan, girando a mirar los ojos castaños del rey telmarino.

-De hecho lo son- dijo el hombre, mirando los bellos ojos azules que poseía la mujer, y que tanto había añorado en sus años de juventud –Quizás por eso las amamos tanto.

Susan sonrió, sintiendo que algo en su interior cobraba vida, algo que llevaba muerto varios años. Sin poderlo evitar abrazo a Caspian con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me alegro estar de regreso- susurro en su oído la benévola, siendo estrechada nuevamente por los brazo del rey.

Algún tiempo después al fin desembarco en el puerto de Cair Paravel el barco proveniente de Galma que traía a los reyes de Narnia de la isla. Con paso presuroso y sin hacer caso a nada más, Peter seguido de los demás se encamino al castillo siendo recibidos en las puertas de este por su hermana Lucy y un hombre que no reconoció.

-¿Qué tal todo en Galma?- pregunto Lucy, mirando cómo se acercaban al castillo.

-Todo controlado- dijo Edmund, mirando curioso al hombre a lado de su hermana –Lamentablemente el duque murió.

-¿Qué?- pregunto el joven desconocido, bastante exaltado -¿El duque murió?

-Así es- asintió el rey justo, mirando como su expresión se ensombrecía –No llegamos a tiempo para poder salvarlo.

Todos guardaron un momento de silencio recordando al hombre que había gobernado tan bien la pequeña pero prospera isla de Galma.

-Lo lamento reina Lucy pero debo regresar a Galma inmediatamente- dijo el hombre desconocido, haciéndole una reverencia a la jovencita –Por favor despídame de la reina Susan y dígale que.. Que espero volver a verla pronto.

Aun confundidos vieron como el hombre salía corriendo en dirección a donde ellos acababan de llegar.

-¿Entonces es cierto?- pregunto Peter, acercándose a su hermana y tomándola de los hombros -¿Susan está aquí?

-Si Peter- dijo Lucy entusiasmada, abrazando a su hermano –Ese joven que acaba de irse la trajo, está en mi habitación.

-Iré a verla- dijo Peter, corriendo dentro del castillo seguido por Edmund y atrás de ellos, con más tranquilidad, Eustace y Jill.

-CHICOS NO CREO QUE..- pero Susan dejo su frase a medias al mirar que estos desaparecían por las escaleras del castillo, lamentando que estos interrumpieran la charla que Susan y Caspian debían de estar teniendo en ese momento. Aunque quizás ya era tiempo, se dijo Lucy, ansiosa por ella también ir a ver a su hermana.

Pero antes de que Lucy pudiera ir tras sus hermanos, Rilian la retuvo tomándola de la mano. Sin querer verse en medio de la charla que seguramente se daría entre ellos, Narina y Katherinn entraron en silencio al castillo.

-¿Así que Susan está de regreso no?- dijo el príncipe, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a su prometida. Lucy miro a Rilian preocupada al notar su cara sucia por la reciente batalla en la que participara y algunos cortes en sus brazos y rostro.

-¿Rilian estas bien?- pregunto la muchacha tocando la mejilla de su novio con una de sus blancas manos, sin embargo con un gesto brusco este aparto su mano de su rostro -¿Qué te pasa?

-Aun no puedo creer que no me lo dijeras, Lucy- dijo Rilian con expresión dolida –Quizás así hubiera estado preparado para que esto pasara.

-Rilian cuando esto se volvió algo serio ya no vi la necesidad de hacerlo, no creí que esto pasara, no sabía lo que Narina había pedido a Aslan- intento explicar de nuevo la joven reina –Me dolía pensar que mi hermana jamás volvería y tú nunca has estado dispuesto a escucharme hablar de ello.

-AHORA ES MI CULPA- grito Rilian enojado -¿ACASO NO SABES LO QUE ELLA REPRESENTA PARA MI?

-POR FAVOR, RILIAN- le respondió Lucy también gritando –ESO YA ES PASADO, INTENTA SUPERARLO.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Rilian sarcásticamente –Recuerda que mi madre está muerta, no puedo hacer nada para borrar esos años de amargura.

-Susan no tuvo la culpa, Rilian- dijo Lucy ablandándose al ver el dolor en los ojos del hombre pero sin poder evitar pensar que el jamás le había hablado sobre esos momentos de su vida más que en ocasiones como esa, cuando los sacaba a relucir en sus discusiones.

-Pero todo fue por el amor que mi padre le tiene- respondió Rilian, girando y sentándose en las escaleras de piedra que daban a las puertas del castillo.

-Ese amor temo que ni ahora podrá ser- murmuro Lucy soltando un triste suspiro y sentándose a lado del príncipe, con ese pensamiento que no había dejado de rondar en su mente desde que había visto a Susan y a Caspian abrazándose en su habitación.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto el muchacho, mirando a la chica sentada a su lado con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

-Susan tiene cuatro hijos, Rilian- dijo Lucy como respuesta, recibiendo una mirada confundida del príncipe -¿No crees que el padre de esos niños es motivo suficiente para impedir que haya algo entre ellos?

-Aslan dijo que no estaba casada- respondió Rilian, frunciendo el ceño con confusión- Debe ser viuda como mi padre.

-Pero su esposo no puede tener más que un año de muerto- comento Lucy con pesar ante ello –El soldado que la trajo, Christian, se hizo muy amigo de ella en Galma, así que esta le hablo de sus hijos, su hija menor, Emma tiene solo 9 meses.

-No veo porque eso sea un impedimento para comenzar una relación con mi padre- dijo Rilian amargamente, sintiendo sin embargo cierta tristeza hacia esa niña que tan pequeña se había quedado sin un padre.

-Conozco a Susan, y sé que no podría iniciar una relación así de fácil- afirmo la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa, tomando la mano de Rilian entre las suyas –Ella es buena, sino Aslan no la habría nombrado como "La Benévola", además al no estar aquí sus hijos Susan no pesara en nada más que en ellos, y aunque me duela decirlo Aslan dijo que Susan no se quedaría para siempre como nosotros.

Rilian abrazo a Lucy al ver su cara entristecida, intentando consolarla. Sabía que era un idiota pero de alguna manera se sentía mejor con las palabras de Lucy. El nunca permitiría que su padre mantuviera una relación con Susan. Su madre jamás se lo perdonaría.

Y Lucy en cambio sintió un extraño cosquilleo en el vientre. Se sentía mal al decirle esas cosas a Rilian, como si lastimara a Susan pero lo único que ella quería era la felicidad de su amado. Consolarlo de alguna manera, aunque sentía que ese no era el camino.

Eustace y Jill decidieron darles su espacio a los hermanos Pavensie, por lo que esperaron fuera de la habitación de Lucy, hasta que consideraran era tiempo de ver a la mujer.

Peter en cambio abrió la puerta rápidamente, sin esperarse ver la escena que lo esperaba adentro. En la cama de la habitación se encontraba Susan dormida con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Caspian, quien había volteado a mirarlo cuando escucho la puerta abrirse tan bruscamente.

-Está dormida- dijo Caspian a Peter y Edmund, quien entro en ese momento a la habitación, y separándose de la mujer de a poco para no despertarla. De pie ahora a lado de la cama, Caspian pensó en que decir –Los dejare solos.

Peter y Edmund miraron como el telmarino abandonaba en silencio la habitación, y cerraba la puerta tras él.

-Eso no me gustó nada- dijo Peter, cruzándose de brazos.

-Vamos Peter, sabemos lo que pasara- dijo Edmund, tomando mejor la escena que su hermano- Solo espero que Rilian se tome mejor las cosas que como las hubiera tomado en el pasado.

-No lo creo- negó el rubio, frunciendo el ceño –Es tan inmaduro como entonces.

-Ha madurado un poco gracias a ti- y en realidad esto era muy cierto, pues Rilian parecía tener un respeto y un temor que no tenía ni siquiera hacia su padre, y además de alguna manera Peter parecía tener siempre la manera perfecta para enseñarle a Rilian todo lo que quería. Parecían tener una conexión muy especial.

Poco a poco, Peter se fue acercando a la cama, y miro a su hermana durmiendo plácidamente en la cama, llevaba puesto un sucio y roto vestido color rojo, parecía desalineada y muy cansada. El aun no podía creer que estuviera de vuelta. A su lado, Edmund también miraba a su hermana mayor, preguntándose qué le habría pasado.

-Buscare a Caspian y a Lucy, ellos deben de saber qué fue lo que le paso- dijo Edmund, que sabía que Peter necesitaba un momento a solas con Susan, pues este había sido quien más resintió el que su hermana no hubiera regresado con ellos.

-Edmund- lo llamo Peter cuando este estaba por salir de la habitación –Dile a Lucy que traiga algo de ropa para Susan.

Dando un último asentimiento de cabeza el más joven se retiró de la habitación.

Peter se sentó en la cama y admiro a su hermana profundamente dormida, aun le parecía increíble que esta estuviera de regreso en Cair Paravel. Después de su amnesia años atrás él estuvo más que convencido de que ese momento llegaría, y al que final Susan podría estar de nuevo con ellos.

Pero no en esta circunstancia. Ahora que era padre podía comprender el sentimiento que debía de sentir su hermana al estar separada de sus hijos. Pero pensar en ellos solamente le hacía regresar aquella pregunta que había revoloteado en su mente desde que Aslan les diera la noticia. ¿Quién era el padre de los hijos de Susan?

Por lo que sabía, cuando ellos habían sido traídos de nuevo a Narnia, esta no tenía un novio como tal, aunque no dudaba de que tuviera pretendiente pues esos jamás le faltaban. El mismo conoció varios de los que su hermana había tenido en Inglaterra, por lo que se preguntaba si el padre de esos niños era de América o de Londres. Sabía, por lo dicho por Aslan, que su hermana no estaba casada, por lo que era obvio que esta era viuda, lo que lo llevaba a preguntarse qué edad tendría cuando se casó, hace cuanto que había muerto su esposo y cuantos años tenían sus hijos.

¿Cuántos años tenía Susan? A simple vista parecía tener la edad que en ese momento tenía Peter en Narnia por lo que Peter calculaba que hubieran pasado cinco o seis años en su mundo.

Parecía estar dentro de tan profundo y cómodo sueño que a Peter le daba pena despertarla por lo que se alejó a hacia la ventana y admiro desde esta la vista al gran rio donde después de este se podía apreciar las torres del castillo desde donde alguna vez gobernara Miraz. Fue inevitable que entonces llegaran a su mente los recuerdos de la batalla que tuvieron en ese mismo castillo, donde había arriesgado a tantas personas por no querer admitir el fracaso de la misión.

Peter no era ningún idiota y aunque sabía no tenía los poderes de Narina, si podía darse cuenta de que una gran amenaza se cernía sobre ellos, no dudaba que la Bruja Blanca regresara antes de lo esperado. Ahora sabían que la Policía Secreta había tomado ya más fuerza con el pasar de los años, y se encontraba en busca de fortalecerse para así recuperar la varita de Jadis y traerla de vuelta a la vida.

Después del ataque a Galma, Peter pensaba que alguien debía de estarlos ayudando, pues los enemigos estaban demasiado bien armados y sus barcos estaban en muy buen estado, con los ataques que llevaban a pequeñas islas no alcanzaría a lograr todo lo que parecía que tenían. Se preguntó quién podría estarles dando esas cosas entonces.

Las otras dos grandes naciones en ese mundo, además de Narnia, eran Archenland y Calormen, ya que los demás países o islas eran pequeñas como Galma, y la gran mayoría leales a Narnia. Por lo que Peter se inclinaba a pensar que quizás Calormen, con quien habían tenido en el pasado rivalidades, se hubiera aliado con la Policía Secreta en busca de lo que Jadis siempre ofrecía. Poder.

Aun asi era prematuro el hacer conjeturas, pero si había algo de lo que Peter se alegraba es que con Susan aquí sabía todo iría bien.

En el pasado, cuando él y sus hermanos gobernaron Narnia solos, habían hecho los cuatro un estupendo equipo.

Lucy solia siempre explorar los territorios de Narnia, a menudo encontrando otras civilizaciones o amenazas a Narnia. Su pequeña hermanita era una gran investigadora, desconfiada y muy valiente. Toda una aventurera.

Edmund en cambio era un gran estratega, él siempre lo enviaba a pactar las alianzas, como esa vez que el Rey de Calormen había querido una alianza con Narnia a través de un matrimonio con Susan.

El mantenía en paz el reino, peleaba las batallas con su fiel espada Rhindon, atendía las necesidades del pueblo y tomaba las decisiones.

Susan siempre se dedicó a la aristocracia, se relacionaba con los concejeros, iba a las aldeas y cuando los pueblerinos tenían problemas con sus cosechas, sus familias o de seguridad se acercaban a Cair Paravel, donde siempre encontrarían a Susan para atender sus demandas.

Siempre podía confiar en dejar su reino en buenas manos, y aunque ahora también era así, extrañaba los viejos tiempos. Aquellos donde solo eran sus hermanos y el. Sin ningún otra preocupación.

Lo último que Susan recordaba antes de caer dormida eran los brillantes ojos de Caspian X, entonces se vio sumida en la inconciencia, soñando con prados de flores que se extendían hasta que su vista terminaba, y ella se tiraba entre las flores y reía sintiendo una gran paz en su corazón.

No había nada que temer. Estaba en casa.

Cuando despertó, lo primero que capto su atención fue un hombre rubio, de espaldas a ella mirando por la ventana a un par de metros de ella. Portaba una armadura de Narnia y una gran espada en su cinturón que reconoció enseguida. Sonrió y sintió su vista nublarse por las lágrimas. Reconocería a ese hombre donde fuera, y no solo por la espada que colgaba de su cinto.

A su mente vinieron casi instantáneamente miles de recuerdos de ese hombre, pero sobre todo recordaba la última vez que había hablado con él. Había sido un mes antes del accidente de tren en el que los creyó muertos, Peter le había hablado para pedirle que los acompañara a la visita que harían al anciano profesor.

Susan se había negado aludiendo que no quería estar encerrada en una casa con cuatro personas que solo hablarían de un juego de niños. Recordaba perfecto la última frase que su hermano había dicho antes de colgar el teléfono.

-Espero que no te arrepientas- había dicho Peter –Aunque estoy seguro de que lo harás.

Unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos azules, mientras se incorporaba sentándose en la cama.

-Como siempre tenías razón, Peter- hablo llamando la atención del hombre que hasta ese momento no se había percatado de que su hermana había despertado –Si me arrepentí.

Peter sonrió, captando al instante el porqué de su comentario.

-Yo nunca me equivoco, Susan- dijo el hombre, imitando perfectamente un tono pomposo y arrogante –También te dije que volveríamos.

-Sigues siendo un idiota- murmuro la mujer sin parar de llorar.

-Tú también lo eres- asintió Peter, acercándose a la cama y abrazando a la mujer.

El sentimiento de hermandad entre ellos que alguna vez ambos habían creído se había perdido después de que Susan se fuera a vivir a Chicago había regresado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola soy yo de nuevo. Espero que les guste el capítulo. He pensado mucho en como continuar esta historia, si bien antes de comenzarla ya había decidió la mayoría de los detalles con respecto a ella, y en realidad me encanta como pienso desarrollarla. Lo que tenía en duda es que pasaría después de esto, como saben hay una profecía pendiente.**

 **Ahora, no me gustaría finalizar esta gran historia sin poner esa legendaria batalla de la Niña de la Profecía contra la Bruja Blanca pero quiero saber su opinión.**

 **Tengo tres opciones:**

 **Finalizar esta historia con el Retorno de la Reina, dejando esta profecía a su imaginación.**

 **Finalizar esta historia con el Retorno de la Reina, creando un epilogo en el que ponga que pasa con la profecía.**

 **Crear otra secuela en la que pongo que pasara con la profecía.**

 **Dejarlo a mi consideración.**

 **Se lo que se estarán pensando ¿Qué harías tú? ¿De qué trata la opción 4? Pues esa es la razón por la que les pido su opinión. Tengo muchas ideas en mi cabeza. Ideas que crearían otras posibles secuelas después del Retorno de la Reina. Quizás se pudieron dar cuenta al leer esta historia que hay detalles en los que dejo cosas al aire con la intención de desarrollarlo en otras historias. Tal como esta nueva amenaza que surge en Narnia.**

 **De verdad quiero su opinión. Así que dejen un review porfis.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 _ **Fanny**_


	7. Sobre Lo Que Sucedio

**LAS CRONICAS DE NARNIA: EL RETORNO DE LA REINA.**

 **Disclaimer: Las Crónicas de Narnia no me pertenecen.**

 **Capítulo 7: Sobre Lo Que Sucedió.**

Narina y Kattherinn habían decidido ir hacia las cocinas en busca de algo de comer para así dejarles a los hermanos la privacidad para que se reencontraran, sabiendo lo que sus esposos habían ansiado ese momento.

-Me pregunto cómo fue que Susan llego aquí- dijo Kattherinn mientras recorrían los pasillos de Cair Paravel.

-Supongo que algo tendría que ver el hombre que estaba aquí con Lucy- respondió la pelirroja –Sin duda era de Galma, me parece haberlo visto antes.

-Parecía bastante impactado por lo del duque- comento la pelinegra –Galma está en problemas pues el duque no dejo heredero. No tiene más familia.

En ese momento encontraron a Caspian, quien parecía venir de las habitaciones.

-¿Ya viste a Susan, Caspian?- pregunto Narina, deteniendo sus pasos al lado del rey.

-Sí, ya la vi- asintió Caspian con seriedad –Lucy tuvo que curar sus heridas, en cuanto llego y nos vio se desmayó.

-Lógico- asintió Kattherinn –Mirar a alguien que creías muerto no ha de ser fácil.

-Debes tener cuidado, Caspian- le aconsejo la pelirroja –Sabes cómo es Rilian, y si por un cuadro hace un drama, no quiero imaginar si lo ve en vivo y en directo.

-No digas tonterías, Narina- negó el pelinegro, sabiendo exactamente a que se refería la mujer –Ella tiene cuatro hijos.

-Y tú tienes uno, recuerda que Aslan dijo que no estaba casada- respondió Narina, rodando los ojos ante el fastidio que le provocaba los argumentos de ese hombre –Además su hijo mayor se llama Caspian, no seas idiota, es obvio que no te ha superado.

Mirando a las dos mujeres alejarse, Caspian se preguntó si quizás Narina tuviera razón. Había esperado tanto ese momento que si veía aunque sea una oportunidad de al fin realizar su amor por Susan, no la dejaría ir. Era hora de que luchara por lo que quería pero fue inevitable preguntarse cuanto le duraría esa determinación.

Escuchando pasos que se acercaban decidió alejarse, pues en realidad no quería hablar con nadie. Deseaba estar solo y analizar bien sus pensamientos.

Edmund miro a Caspian alejarse, y aunque quería hablar con él, decidió dejarlo para otro momento, encaminándose en la dirección contraria, fue en busca de Lucy, encontrándola ingresando al castillo en compañía de Rilian.

-¿Y Susan?- pregunto su hermana, en cuanto lo miro acercarse.

-Está dormida, Peter se quedó con ella- respondió el pelinegro –Me pidió que te dijera que buscaras ropa para ella.

-Es cierto, mi ropa no le quedaría bien- dijo la reina valiente pensativa –Iré con el costurero haber que podemos hacer.

Cuando Edmund miro a su hermana alejarse, centro su atención en el príncipe que parecía estar a punto de alejarse.

-Rilian- llamo su atención con éxito -¿Te encuentras bien?

-Claro, Edmund- asintió Rilian, con el ceño fruncido en confusión.

-No finjas Rilian- negó Edmund con una sonrisa –No te alegra ni un poco el regreso de Susan.

-Claro que me alegra- asintió Rilian, sintiendo una punzada de culpa, sin saber exactamente por qué –Es su hermana, Lucy está muy feliz.

-Lucy, no tú, y te entiendo, Rilian, aunque piense que no está bien el que tu pienses de esa manera- explico el rey justo acercándose más a su cuñado y amigo –Ahora Rilian eres alguien muy poderoso.

-¿De qué hablas?- volvió a preguntar el príncipe, sintiéndose cada vez más confundido.

-Tienes en tus manos el destino de muchas personas, según la decisión que tomes, decidirás muchas cosas- respondió Edmund –Pero te daré un concejo, no los obligues a tomar una decisión, porque tú no puedes tomarla por ellos, porque si lo haces, te aseguro que no saldrás ganando.

Y con esas últimas palabras, Edmund se alejó siguiendo los pasos de Lucy, preguntándose que fue exactamente lo que Edmun quiso decir.

Había muchas cosas que Peter quería discutir con su hermana pero en esos momentos lo único que quería era abrazarla, sintiendo ese cálido sentimiento de hermandad que tanto había disfrutado cuando era niño.

-Te extrañe, Pet- dijo Susan, separándose al final luego de unos momentos –Ha pasado tanto tiempo.

-Aquí exactamente 7 años- sonrió Peter –En nuestro mundo, pues ¿Cuántos?

-Temo que demasiados- sonrió Susan, evitando discretamente la mirada de su hermano –Pensé que estaban muertos.

-Y yo pensé que jamás volvería a verte- murmuro el rubio con tono nostálgico –Has cambiado, es fácil darse cuenta.

-Supongo que al final madure- respondió la castaña, dando un suspiro melancólico -¿Cómo fue que regresaron? No entiendo, Caspian intento explicarme pero había cosas que no supo explicar.

-El tren realmente se accidento, Su, y cuando el humo empezó a entrar al vagón quedamos inconscientes y despertamos aquí- explico Peter, frunciendo el ceño ante la mención de Caspian –Aslan nos dijo que nos había traído de regreso para que apoyáramos a Caspian contra la Bruja Blanca, y cuando preguntamos por ti, dijo que ya no creías en Narnia.

-Por eso no regrese- dijo la benévola con tristeza –Caspian dijo que ustedes jamás regresarían ¿Es cierto?

-Así es ¿Te explico lo de Narina?- Susan asintió –Cuando ella acepto tener a la niña de esa profecía puso cinco condiciones, una de ellas fue que nosotros nos quedáramos para siempre aquí pues no quería criar a la niña sola y quería que Edmund reinara su reino junto a Kattherinn. La noche de mi boda, el tiempo en nuestro mundo empezó a correr.

-¿Y yo Peter?- pregunto con tono ansioso la mujer -¿Volveré a nuestro mundo?

-Como seguramente te dijo Caspian, quien pidió a Aslan que te trajera aquí fue Narina como parte de sus condiciones hace años, pero a él se le dificulto un poco pues la única manera de hacerlo era que tu volvieras a creer en Narnia y repararas tus errores- le explico el rey narniano a su hermana –Cuando Aslan anuncio tu regreso dijo que Narina jamás menciono que tuvieras que quedarte como nosotros, pero como es Narina encontrara la manera de solucionarlo para que puedas quedarte.

-No lo entiendes ¿Cierto?- cuestiono la mujer, poniéndose de pie –No puedo quedarme, mis hijos aún están allá.

-¿De qué hablas, Su?- pregunto el hombre también parándose de la cama -¿No quieres quedarte a vivir aquí?

-Claro que quiero, Peter, sería un sueño hecho realidad- admitió Susan sonriendo para después volver a colocar un rostro serio –Pero no sin mis hijos.

-Tranquila Su- murmuro el rubio, colocando sus manos en los hombros de su hermana para mostrarle su apoyo –Lo solucionaremos, ellos vendrán a Narnia y así la familia estará reunida de nuevo.

-Necesito hablar con Aslan- dijo Susan recordando su principal objetivo al ir a Cair Paravel – ¿Esta aquí?

-Estaba, nos dio la noticia de su regreso y luego se fue- respondió el hombre –Últimamente solo viene al castillo en tres fechas, el cumpleaños de mis hijas, el de Narina y el aniversario de la caída de Jadis.

-¿Hay una de esas fechas cercanas?- pregunto Susan ansiosa.

-El cumpleaños de mis hijas fue hace unos días, cuando Aslan vino a darnos la noticia- dijo Peter pensativo, haciendo cálculos de las fechas en su mente –En tres meses es el aniversario de la caída de Jadis y en 8 meses el cumpleaños de Narina.

-Esperare entonces tres meses- dijo Susan con un suspiro, dejándose caer sentada en la cama –Al menos sé que el tiempo en mi mundo no pasara.

-¿Cómo fue que tú llegaste a Narnia?- pregunto Peter, pero en ese justo momento la puerta se abrió y por ella ingreso Edmund.

-Pero si la bella durmiente ha despertado- dijo el moreno con una gran sonrisa.

-EDMUND- grito Susan alegre, levantándose de su lugar y abrazando fuertemente a su hermano –Me alegro tanto de verte.

-Y yo de verte a ti, Su- respondió Edmund, estrechando el abrazo con su hermana –Y sobre todo despierta.

Los tres hermanos rieron alegres, y entonces la hermana que faltaba entro al cuarto.

-SU- grito Lucy, con la misma alegría que su hermana expresara momentos antes, y acercándose a los dos hermanos de pie los abrazo con euforia, haciendo que ambos tropezaran por la fuerza de su abrazo y cayeran riendo sobre la cama, llevándola consigo.

-Me aplastan- se quejó Peter, sobre quien había caído Lucy.

-No seas quejumbroso, hermano- dijo la menor de los Pavensie.

-Si lo soy- respondió Peter, aun soltando pequeños quejidos –Ya no son unos niños, ahora son muy pesados.

En medio de risas los cuatro se incorporaron, sentándose en la cama que era lo bastante amplia como para albergar a los cuatro hermanos, pese a que, como bien había dicho Peter, ya no eran unos niños.

-Es cierto- suspiro Susan –Ya no son unos niños.

-Hace mucho que dejamos de serlo, Su- contesto el pelinegro –Tu tampoco eres una niña aun.

-Aún recuerdo el niño berrinchudo que eras- rio la castaña, revolviendo el cabello de Edmund –Y ahora resulta que estas casado y con un hijo.

-Deberías de mirar a Peter, Su- intervino Lucy riéndose –Tiene dos hijas que lo vuelven loco de los corajes peor que nosotros cuando lo dejaban a cargo nuestros padres.

-Tranquila enana- respondió Peter, abrazando a su hermana –No hay nada peor que tú y tus juegos que nos obligabas a jugar.

Los cuatro rieron recordando esos momentos pasados cuando eran niños y vivían con sus padres, antes de que la guerra cobrara su costo.

-Ya va a ser hora de cenar- comento después de un rato Peter –Sé que mis hijas se mueren por conocerte Su.

-Ni que lo digas- rio Lucy, recordando la plática de esa mañana con sus sobrinos.

-¿Trajiste lo que te pedí, Lucy?- pregunto Edmund, sentándose en la cama.

-Ah claro- asintió Lucy, poniéndose de pie y tomando una caja que había dejado a lado de la puerta –Aquí tienes Su, deberías de cambiarte, tu vestido es bonito pero creo que tuvo mejores tiempos.

-Gracias Lucy- rio la castaña, tomando la caja de manos de su hermana.

-Edmund y yo nos vamos- dijo entonces Peter, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta –No tarden mucho.

Cuando Edmund y Peter abandonaron la habitación Lucy abrazo fuertemente a su hermana, feliz de tenerla a su lado.

-Me alegro mucho de verte de nuevo- dijo Lucy después de apartarse del abrazo –Llegue a pensar que jamás lo haría.

-Debo confesar que tú me ayudaste más que nadie a aceptar lo equivocada que estaba respecto a Narnia- Lucy miro confundida a su hermana, así que Susan se apresuró a agregar –Un día encontré tu diario en casa, y aunque sé que no debería hacerlo, lo leí.

Lucy miro la cara apenada de su hermana y rio alegre. No le agradaba ni un poco que Susan hubiera leído su diario, pues recordaba cosas que había escrito allí que seguramente hicieron sentir mal a su hermana pero todo eso quedaba de lado cuando recordaba las palabras de su hermana, porque si con él pudo darse cuenta de sus errores y repararlos, al menos para algo había servido.

-No importa Su, me alegro que te haya ayudado- contesto la peli cobriza poniéndose seria de pronto –Pero olvida todo lo que allá escrito allí, ya es pasado, hay que disfrutar que estés de regreso.

-Gracias, hermana- sonrió Susan, abrazando rápidamente a la muchacha.

-Tuve que buscarte un vestido a tu medida pues eres más alta que yo y los míos no te quedarían bien- cambio de tema la menor, acercándole a su hermana de nuevo la caja de cartón –El costurero tenia esté listo, creo que si es de tu medida, pero él dijo que podía ajustarlo si era necesario.

-Gracias Lu- sintió la hermana mayor, abriendo la caja y sacando de esta un vestido.

Era color rojo carmesí con adornos en color negro. La castaña tomo un rápido baño y después con ayuda de su hermana Susan se colocó el vestido. Era largo, cubriendo incluso sus pies, tenía un poco de vuelo en la falda, y dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, incluía un corsé color negro que hacia al vestido ajustarse perfectamente a su figura.

Había dejado su cabello suelto y había colocado una flor color rojo en el para adornarlo. Complementándolo con unos zaparos color rojo que Lucy le había prestado.

-Por suerte aun tenemos el pie del mismo tamaño- dijo Lucy después de que Susan se pusiera los zapatos –Aun no puedo creer que estés aquí.

-Me alegro mucho el estar de vuelta- murmuro Susan sentándose en la cama a lado de su hermana y tomando su mano –Me perdí muchas cosas, Edmund y Peter casados, y alguien me dijo que estabas comprometida con el hijo de Caspian.

-Así es, nos casaremos en 6 meses- sonrió Lucy emocionada –Espera a que conozcas a Rilian, creo que al fin encontré al amor de mi vida.

-Me alegro tanto por ti Lu- respondió la benévola –Aunque hubiera deseado estar aquí para ver la cara de Peter cuando se enteró.

-No fue nada fácil, a decir verdad- admitió Lucy, recordando la mentira que le dijera a su hermano cuando este quedo amnésico –Pero al final logro darse cuenta de que Rilian era mi felicidad.

En ese momento la puerta fue tocada y por ella entro Jill acompañada de Eustace.

-EUSTACE- grito Susan feliz, corriendo a abrazarlo, y mirando a su acompañante también la unió a su abrazo –Jill, me alegro tanto de verlos.

-Y nosotros a ti, Su- dijo Jill un tanto extrañada de la alegría de la mujer al verla, lo comprendía por Eustace, era su primo después de todo, pero ella solo había visto a Susan Pavensie contadas veces en su vida.

Cuando la había conocido había sido poco antes de que se cumpliera el año de la primera vez que fue a Narnia, durante una visita de los Pavensie a la familia de Eustace. Se había alegrado de conocer a los cuatro reyes de antaño, sobre todo a Peter, por quien admitía haber tenido un breve enamoramiento, pero al conocer a Susan se había decepcionado.

Durante toda la visita de los Pavensie se habían reunido en casa de Eustace a hablar de Narnia, excepto Susan quien había intentado pasar tanto tiempo como le fuera posible fuera de la casa. Recordaba un día, cuando había entrado a la habitación donde estaban los cinco discutiendo sobre Narnia, buscando a Lucy. Su enojo había sido palpable al escuchar lo que Peter les estaba contando sobre una batalla que tuvo alguna vez contra los gigantes.

-Deberían de dejar de portarse como niños, maduren chicos, algún día deben de dejar atrás esas fantasías- había dicho la mujer de brazos cruzados –Es hora de que hagan una vida allá afuera.

Jill había recordado entonces a Caspian X, aquel que tan bien se expresaba de ella, había visto brillar en sus ojos un profundo sentimiento que no había sabido descifrar del todo.

Por ello se preguntaba por qué Susan parecía tan alegre de verla.

-Nosotros también nos alegramos de verte- dijo Eustace separándose del abrazo –Hay muchas cosas que debo preguntarte.

-Dejémoslo para después- intervino Jill –Ahora es hora de cenar.

-Sí, me muero de hambre- asintió Eustace, y caballerosamente ofreció su brazo a Susan –Señorita.

-Gracias caballero- asintió Susan, tomando el brazo de Eustace, quien la guio al comedor.

Peter y Edmund decidieron también irse a bañar y cambiar para estar listos para la cena, cuando había estado listo, Peter bajo en busca de sus hijas a quienes no había visto en todo el día.

Las encontró con Narina, Kattherinn y Cedric en el jardín, donde Anna y Lily obligaban a Cedric a jugar al te.

-PAPA- gritaron ambas niñas antes de correr a abrazarlo.

-Hola princesas- dijo Peter, feliz de verlas, devolviéndoles el abrazo -¿Se divirtieron mucho hoy?

-Ni que lo digas- murmuro desde la mesa de te Cedric, con una taza en la mano y cara de fastidio –Hemos tomado té todo el día.

-Lo siento, Cedric- dijo Peter riendo ante el niño y su expresión que para el era muy tierna.

-¿Ya viste a Susan?- pregunto Narina en cuanto miro a sus hijas alejarse.

-Sí, ya la vi- respondió el rubio –Parece estar bien, aunque insiste en ver a Aslan.

-Pues que tenga suerte- dijo Narina riendo sarcástica –Ese león no está domesticado.

Narina siempre decía esa frase para resaltar el que su padre no viviera en Cair Paravel, solía decir que solo iba cuando era necesario y después regresaba a su castillo en la nación de Aslan.

Y quizás su esposa tuviera razón.

Tiempo después, cuando fue hora de cenar, todos se reunieron en el comedor, a la espera de que Susan y Lucy llegaran al lugar, quienes habían sido buscadas en su habitación por Jill y Eustace, por iniciativa de él chico, quien alegaba que era hora de que el viera al fin a su prima. Nadie quiso darle la contraria.

Cuando la puerta del comedor fue abierta por ella ingreso primero Eustace y Jill, y detrás de ellos una mujer que Rilian jamás había visto en su vida. Iba bellamente vestida, su cabello suelto y una flor adornando su cabello, y no pudo más que pensar que los relatos sobre su belleza eran ciertos, definitivamente entendía el porqué, como decía Peter, había tenido tantos pretendientes.

Entonces el príncipe de Narnia miro a su padre, y reconoció la mirada que le daba a la mujer porque era la misma que Lucy ponía cuando lo miraba, y que estaba seguro era también la misma que él ponía al mirar a la valiente. Y recordó a la estrella Liliandil y sus ojos anegados en lágrimas. Ningún niño debería ver a su madre llorar de dolor. Y él había visto a la suya hacerlo muchas veces. Quizás por eso sintió la rabia subir por su garganta, quemándole las entrañas.

Estaba a punto de soltar un comentario desagradable destinado a borrar esa mirada del rostro de su padre cuando detrás de Susan apareció Lucy, ya se había cambiado y llevaba puesto un vestido color naranja de tela vaporosa, no tenía mangas y un escote en forma de corazón marcaba aún más su figura. Como su hermana mayor traía el cabello suelto y una flor del color de su vestido adornándolo. Alrededor de su cuello había una delgada cadena de plata con un dije en forma de un corazón que Rilian sabía, Peter le regalo en su pasado cumpleaños, y finalmente, adornando su dedo anular el anillo que un mes antes el colocara en su dedo.

El ver a Lucy le hizo sentir un sentimiento de culpa que lo agobiaba. Su corazón no hacía sino hacerlo sentir confundido. En el pasado nunca había sentido un sentimiento como aquel que lo embargaba al mirar a la valiente y después de lo que había pasado para decidirse a estar con ella no estaba dispuesto a perderla.

-Eres muy hermosa- la exclamación de la pequeña niña rubia hija de Peter y Narina lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Susan miro a la pequeña niña que se había acercado a ella tras hablar y supo que aunque Peter no le hubiera dicho de sus dos hijas ella la podría haber identificado. Durante esos años en que había creído muertos a sus hermanos, se había dedicado a repasar en su mente cada rasgo de ellos desde que eran niños y como iban cambiando con el paso del tiempo, por ello podía identificar muy bien aquellos rasgos de Peter que esa niña había heredado.

-Tú también eres muy hermosa- dijo Susan, agachándose para estar a la altura de su sobrina y miro sus profundos ojos azules. Detrás de la niña rubia apareció otra niña, claramente su gemela aunque los distintos tonos de cabello apenas y dejaban notar el parecido. Mirando ahora a la niña pelirroja agregó –Tu igual.

Lily, siempre tan cariñosa, se acercó a su recién conocida tía y la envolvió en un abrazo que esta correspondió con aun mas fuerza. Todos puedieron ver como una expresión entristecida aparecía en el bello rostro de la mujer, quien acerco una de sus pálidas manos a la mejilla de la creatura y la acaricio con infinita ternura. Narina, siempre tan perspectiva se dio cuenta de que esta pensaba en sus propios hijos al ver ahora sus hijas.

-Muchas leyendas han contado sobre tu belleza, reina Susan- hablo Narina cuando la recién llegada se pusiera nuevamente en pie –Sin duda ninguna a infravalorado esta.

Susan analizo con cuidado la figura de la mujer pelirroja. Llevaba puesto un vestido color azul que se pegaba a los contornos de su figura hasta un poco arriba de sus rodillas, desde donde la falda se ampliaba. Los tirantes del vestido dejaban al descubierto sus hombros y había una corona dorada con figuras de flores que rodeaba su cabeza.

-Nada comparadas a las que deben de decirse sobre ti, reina Narina- respondió Susan un tanto desconfiada de la nueva figura –Por lo que agradezco tu humildad y generosidad.

Al mencionar su generosidad, Narina supo que hablaba del hecho de que hubiera negociado con Aslan su regreso a Narnia, pero también supo, por la sonrisa vacía que esta le regalaba, que no le caía del todo bien a la hermana de su esposo quien en ese momento se acercaba a ella hasta que solo la mesa las dividía.

-Digamos que alguna vez yo estuve en tu lugar- respondió Narnia, tomando su copa de vino y alzándola a la altura de su corazón –Por el regreso de Susan Pavensie, la benévola.

Susan tomo otra copa de la mesa y la choco con la de la pelirroja, brindando en silencio por su retorno a Narnia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola de nuevo. Sé que paso un tiempo de mi última actualización pero en estos días he pensado mucho sobre la pregunta que les hice en el capítulo anterior. Al final tome la decisión de hacer una secuela más para finalizar todo lo que tenga pendiente, si bien sé que no podre plasmar en una historia todas las ideas sobre el universo que he creado dentro de las Crónicas de Narnia, pero pues siempre existen los One-shots. En la secuela que pienso hacer resolveré muchas cuestiones que dejare pendientes en esta misma historia.**

 **No he resuelto el cómo se llamara, si bien sé que tendrá 20 capítulos, siendo el ultimo capitulo un epilogo donde plasmare el momento donde se volverá realidad la profecía de Zafira. Ya he planeado cada capítulo de la secuela, y puedo decir de antemano que será una historia muy dramática, puesto a que en ella incluiré 5 historias más que tenía planeadas (una sobre Eustace y Jill, otra sobre Zafira y Zaccaria, sobre la amenaza que hay en Narnia, la niña de la profecía y además una visita al bosque entre los mundos).**

 **Por lo pronto disfruten de este capítulo donde Susan esta consiente y al fin se reencuentra con sus hermanos. En el próximo capítulo las primeras interacciones entre Susan y Rilian.**

 _ **Fanny**_


	8. No Llega El Olvido

**LAS CRONICAS DE NARNIA: EL RETORNO DE LA REINA.**

 **Disclaimer: Las Crónicas de Narnia no me pertenecen.**

 **Capítulo 8: No Llega El Olvido.**

Para Susan esa fue una de las cenas más extrañas que había tenido en su vida. No lo mal entiendan, estaba feliz de compartir la mesa de nuevo con sus tres hermanos. Edmund le había presentado a su esposa, Kattherinn, y a su hijo, Cedric, que aunque era el vivo retrato de su madre le recordaba aun así al pequeño niño berrinchudo que alguna vez había sido Edmund.

Además había conocido a Rilian. Al verlo y estrechar su mano no sintió ninguno de los sentimientos que pensó que sentiría años atrás, cuando se había enterado de su existencia. Simplemente había sentido una extraña sensación de desasosiego por la manera en que este la veía y por su parecido con Caspian. En eso no se había equivocado y de cierta manera comprendía por qué su hermana se enamoró de él. Pero en ese momento, al mirar el rostro impasible de Rilian mientras su hermana sonreía a su lado, feliz, se preguntó si realmente él la amaba o si esa relación era en verdad sana.

-Y dinos Susan- hablo Kattherinn sentada a lado de su hermano Edmund -¿Cuántos años tienen tus hijos?

Al instante un silencio expectante reino en la mesa, era la primera vez en la velada en que alguien mencionaba a los hijos de Susan, pero esta no pareció darse cuenta de esto y sonrió dulcemente ante el recuerdo de sus cuatro pequeños.

-La menor tiene solo nueve meses, Marco tiene 7 y Leah es solo un año mayor- respondió Susan a Kattherinn –Ian es el mayor, tiene 10 años.

-¿Ian?- pregunto Rilian con sarcasmo -¿Creí que se llamaba Caspian?

Susan inclino un poco la cabeza, analizando el tono con el que este había hecho la pregunta. Sonaba entre molesto y resentido, así que pensó que el tono se debía a que a este le molestaba que hubiera puesto a su hijo un nombre que le pertenecía por legado, pero se dijo que no era su culpa que sus padres no hubieran querido ponerle ese nombre. Sus razones tendrían.

Peter y Caspian dirigieron al joven una mirada molesta mientras que Lucy se veía más preocupada que otra cosa, contrastando con la expresión divertida de Narina.

-A Marco no le gustaba el nombre de su hermano, decía que era demasiado extraño- respondió Susan tranquila, sorprendiendo a más de uno –Por eso lo abreviaba de esa manera, después de años terminamos todos por acostumbrarnos a llamarlo así. Creo que incluso a él le agrada más.

-Que gusto- murmuro Rilian, pero con tal entonación en ambas palabras que fue más que obvio que no le agradaba en absoluto, lo que hizo a Susan fruncir el ceño extrañada por su comportamiento.

-Así que tienes una niña pequeña- hablo Kattherinn de nuevo –Debes de estar muy preocupados por ellos.

-Demasiado- hablo Susan con expresión triste –Pero espero que suceda como lo ha hecho anteriormente, cuando el tiempo no avanza. Además sé que estarán en buenas manos.

-¿Con quién dices que se quedaron?- cuestiono Peter curioso.

-Con Frederick y Selena, amigos de Chicago- respondió Susan, sonriendo cálidamente –Quizás recuerdes a Selena.

-Claro, la prima de Winnie Salvatore- respondió Peter, evocando en su mente la imagen de la chica, su cabello rubio dorado, sus ojos azules traviesos y su sonrisa sensual. Su padre era un compañero de trabajo del suyo, así que había sido inevitable el encuentro. A Peter no le agradaba para nada, demasiado empalagosa y consentida para su gusto.

-¿Winnie? Oye Peter ¿No es ella la chica que te…?- pero antes de que Edmund, sentado a la izquierda de su hermano, frente a la esposa de este, terminara la pregunta, Peter lo había golpeado por debajo de la mesa –aww ¿Quién me golpeo?

-No sé de qué estás hablando, Edmund- negó Peter, mirando de reojo a Narina quien lo miraba extrañado, pero es que Peter prefería que sus aventuras del pasado quedaran allí, Narina no tenía por qué saberlo.

El resto de la cena, Edmund se la pasó mirando con resentimiento a Peter, sabía muy bien que ese golpe había sido de su parte, no quería que dijera que Winnie había sido su máxima admiradora en Estados Unidos. Edmund siempre admiro a su hermano, siempre había sido protector como hermano, inteligente, trabajador y caballeroso, todo lo que se esperaba de un hombre inglés.

Pero la sociedad americana era mucho más liberal que la inglesa, quizás por ello sus dos hermanos mayores se refugiaron en Estados Unidos cuando ya no podían volver a Narnia, por espacio de dos años, ambos hermanos viajaron constantemente a América con sus padres y de regreso siempre le contaba sus aventuras en el continente, de las chicas que conocía y las cosas que hacía con ellas. Y una de ellas tenía que ver expresamente con Winnie Salvatore, aunque suponía que su hermano no quería que su amada esposa supiera de las mujeres que habían pasado por sus brazos.

La mañana siguiente Susan se encontró muy temprano mirando las olas del mar chocar contra la playa frente al castillo, sentía que todo eso se trataba de un sueño, que había recaído en esa terrible depresión que la había embargado después de la aparente muerte de sus hermanos y que por ello su mente le jugaba malas pasadas, pero no era así. La brisa del mar y el ruido del agua le decía que en realidad estaba despierta.

-Es increíble la sensación de volver ¿No?- pregunto la voz de su hermano Peter, quien ocupó un lugar a su lado y le extendió una dorada copa.

-Me parece una fantasía- respondió Susan, tomando de sus manos la copa –Lo creía durante tanto tiempo que era imposible.

-Lo siento de verdad, Susan- se lamentó su hermano mayor, apoyando una de sus manos en su hombro –Se lo mucho que debiste haber sufrido.

-De cierta manera, me lo merecía- reconoció la mujer, bebiendo del vino que contenía su copa y dando un fuerte suspiro –No sé cuánto tiempo estaré aquí, pero el tiempo que sea, no puedo malgastarlo en lamentaciones.

-Wow- exclamo Peter sorprendido –De verdad maduraste.

-Todos debemos hacerlo- rio Susan, poniéndose de pie y extendiendo su mano a su hermano –Pero a veces es bueno hacer cosas de niños.

Peter no entendió del todo lo que su hermana quería decir, pero dichoso toma la mano que esta le ofrecía y permitió que lo arrastrara al mar.

Desde el castillo, Narina observaba a su esposo y a su hermana jugar como niños en el mar, aventándose y salpicándose con agua, riendo como adolecentes, y fue esa imagen la que la hizo olvidar las preocupaciones que albergaba desde que esa extraña lluvia cayera sobre Cair Paravel. De alguna manera esperaba que toda aquella tormenta que sentía que se avecinaba al final desapareciera, que jamás llegara a atormentar la dicha que ahora embargaba a los hermanos Pavensie.

Miro como a la lejanía se unía a la escena de los dos hermanos mayores, Edmund quien los contemplaba sentado en la arena mientras reía. Si había algo de lo cual Narina no se arrepentía era de haber nombrado rey de Nayka a Edmund, realmente no se equivocó al confiar en que ese amor que iba floreciendo entre Kattherinn y el rey justo, al final terminaría por ser mucho más.

Con lo poco que llevaba Edmund como rey de Nayka ya se había ganado el cariño de toda su gente, ayudando además la relación que mantenía con Kattherinn. Después de todo ella era muy querida en su tierra, Kattherinn había estado con ella, aun siendo una niña, cuando había fundado Nayka y después siendo ya una adolecente había ayudado a formar el gobierno que ahora regia a Nayka. El pueblo había llegado a apreciar de verdad aquella joven que viajaba de pueblo en pueblo haciendo cumplir las órdenes de la reina. Y después, cuando vino la Era Sangrienta en Nayka, aprendieron a respetarla como una guerrera, quien junto a Zaccaria, eran los principales apoyos de la reina.

Narina recordaba muy bien esa época. Cuando los pueblos bajo su mandato se habían revelado bajo la trampa de Caleido, un centauro que había migrado con ella de Narnia, uno de sus fieles concejeros, pero que a sus espaldas había causado un levantamiento en su contra, tarde se había dado cuenta de que ella misma había puesto al enemigo en su espalda. La guerra había durado 100 largos años y había cobrado muchas vidas que en ocasiones ella aun lloraba.

Recordaba con tristeza esos horribles años de incertidumbre, de batallas, de sangre y muerte, donde dormía siempre con incertidumbre, creyendo que alguien podría llegar a clavarle un cuchillo en el corazón mientras lo hacía. No había tenido paz, y para colmo a mitad de la guerra se había enterado del ataque de los Telmarinos a Narnia, había querido salir corriendo a ayudar su madre, pero no había podido.

La guerra había traído grandes lecciones a Nayka, sobre todo la confianza hacia su reina y la lealtad entre el pueblo. Jamás se esperó otra traición entre sus allegados, al menos no como había sucedido. La traición de Aria con Jadis la había transportado a los viejos tiempos, y el temor a una segunda guerra en Nayka la había llevado a aceptar el casarse con Peter, no se arrepentía, pero ahora, al ver a los hermanos Pavensie no podía evitar pensar que quizás el miedo que tenía con la llegada de Susan, eran infundados.

Susan paso toda la mañana con Peter y Edmund, y la tarde jugando con sus sobrinos, lo cual había disfrutado en gran medida ya que le recordaban en parte a sus hijos. Anna se parecía a Marco, consentida y traviesa, Lily, silenciosa como Leah y dulce como Emma, y Cedric le recordaba a su hijo Ian, pero sobre todo a su hermano Edmund. Este decía que más que Cedric se pareciera a él se parecía a su esposa.

Susan no conocía mucho a Kattherinn pero tenía la impresión de que la había visto en sueños, hace mucho. La soñaba con un bebe en brazos, mientras lloraba. Desde la cena el día anterior Susan no podía dejar de pensar en sus sueños. Suponía que si soñaba a Edmund en un reino desconocido era porque ahora este era rey de Nayka, y si veía a Eustace arrodillado ante el era porque este era su principal concejero. También reconoció a Narina como una de sus protagonistas, en este caso aquella que le gritaba a Aslan. Lo que Susan no sabía, era como es que ella tenía esos sueños, ¿Por qué soñaba con Kattherinn y Narina si no las conocía?

Era un misterio. Esa noche ella se encontró de nuevo en la playa, con una copa de vino mirando el cielo, era una estupenda noche, y el cielo estrellado le parecía el más hermoso que había visto jamás. Se giró apresurada cuando escucho pasos detrás de ella, y miro como Caspian se acercaba a ella y se sentaba a su lado. No dijo nada.

-Es extraño- murmuro Susan con un suspiro –Hace solo unos días creía que jamás volvería a Narnia y creía que mis hermanos estaban muertos, y ahora estoy aquí, de regreso.

-Y eso es lo importante Susan- respondió Caspian, mirándola por el rabillo del ojo –No pienses ya en los malos momentos.

-Es importante Caspian, fueron esos malos momentos los que me trajeron de regreso y me hicieron ser quien soy ahora- negó la mujer con convicción –No dejo de pensar en esos momentos tan tristes, en lo que pude hacer diferente para volver antes, cuando más me necesitaban.

-Si no volviste antes es porque no era el momento, ahora es cuando te necesitamos- reitero Caspian, mirándola ahora si directamente y tomando su mano –Créeme no fue algo que hubieras querido vivir, Narina casi muere, también Rilian, Lucy estaba histérica y Peter destrozado.

-Ya he pasado guerras, Caspian- le hablo Susan con dureza, apartando su mano de entre las de el –He visto muerte y desolación, y me siento culpable por no haber estado para apoyar a mis hermanos.

-Pero ahora ya estás aquí- la animo el rey, sin saber que más hacer para que Susan dejara de sentirse mal.

-El tiempo que dure- suspiro Susan con resignación –Que quizás sea hasta la próxima visita de Aslan.

Caspian sintió un nudo en la garganta, tenía razón. Sabía que Narina pelearía para que Susan se quedara de forma permanente en Narnia como sus hermanos pero no sabía si Aslan accedería ¿Qué si no es así? Sabía que sobreviviría pero no podía evitar pensar que era algo injusto ¿Cuándo les daría la vida una oportunidad? Quizás ya había pasado y la habían dejado ir.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Susan?- pregunto Caspian con intriga, mirando de nuevo el mar oscuro que se extendía frente a ellos, Susan lo miro sin entender su pregunta -¿Por qué lo llamaste como yo?

Esa era la pregunta que había querido hacerle desde que se enteró, desde que la vio llegar a Cair Paravel.

-No lo sé, parecía buena idea- murmuro Susan apretando los labios de incomodidad –Tenia en ese momento tantas razones para hacerlo, muchas no te las puedo decir y otras ya no vienen al caso, pero no me arrepiento, sé que tome una buena decisión. Y si lo conocieras tú también lo pensarías.

Caspian no quedo convencido con su respuesta pero lo cierto es que nada podía hacer, y ahora se preguntaba si había sido buena idea cuestionarla sobre ello. Esa noche Caspian no pudo dormir pensando en las palabras de Susan "Otras que ya no vienen al caso". ¿Cuáles razones eran aquellas que ya no venían al caso? ¿Qué aun lo quería? ¿Qué pensaba en él? ¿Acaso Susan ya lo había olvidado?

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, es cierto que Susan lo había besado pero en realidad nunca le había dicho que lo quería, aunque nadie podría negar que hubieran compartido una conexión especial. Entonces ¿Por qué ahora no la sentía? ¿Por qué no sentía esa sensación eléctrica cuando se veían o cuando la había agarrado de la mano? Sentía como si ella le diera la espalda a eso que habían sentido en el pasado.

Esa noche, Caspian no fue el único que se quedó despierto pensando, en otra habitación, Peter mantenía los ojos abiertos pensando en su hermana Susan y en sus hijos. Durante su estadía en la playa, Susan le hablo de su vida, de cómo se había apegado a Selena, aunque al principio no la consideraba más que una chica tonta y superficial pero que en realidad era un alma solitaria que sufría una perdida parecida a la de Susan.

Le hablo de cómo había regresado a Narnia mientras se dirigía a la boda de Andrea. Peter la recordaba mucho de su época en América, le resultaba una mujer interesante y hermosa pero con apenas un par de citas se había dado cuenta de que no había química entre ellos, pues Andrea siempre parecía reprimir en gran medida lo que sentía y todas sus emociones. Aunque en cierta medida eso le recordaba a Lavander, otra amiga de Susan, de quien esta evito cuidadosamente el hablarle en su relato sobre su vida, lo cual le hacía preguntarse qué había sido de su vida.

Susan también le hablo de un hombre, Frederick, de quien se expresaba con cariño, lo que llevaba a Peter a cuestionar que lugar ocupaba en el corazón de su hermana ¿Sería posible que ocupara aquel que un día llenaba Caspian? Él no lo sabía.

A su lado, Peter sintió a su esposa moverse incomoda entre sueños, lo que lo hizo a el mismo inquietarse, mas al ver la cara de angustia que esta ponía aun dormida.

-Narina- la llamo Peter en un susurro, pero la mujer pelirroja ni siquiera lo noto, al contrario su cara reflejaba una angustia aún mayor.

-No.. no- murmuraba la mujer en sueños –Por favor… Aslan, has algo..

Peter jamas había visto que su esposa tuviera pesadillas, sabía que a veces sufría de insomnio pero era muy diferente a ese momento, se preguntaba el que es lo que estaría soñando y porque le rogaba a Aslan.

Narina se encontraba sumida en un sueño turbio que la transportaba a una época triste de su vida.

Veía a el puente de Bridstone, donde en ambas islas se llevaba a cabo una gran batalla. El castillo del duque de Stone estaba en llamas y los combatientes huían del hacia la playa. Desde su posición podía ver al ejército que le era fiel, morir poco a poco y sentía la espalda pegada a la de su hija Kattherinn, oía su respiración agitada y leves quejidos debido a sus heridas. Llevaban todo un día combatiendo y ya sentía que sus pulmones explotarían.

Recordó como luchaba con su espada y magia, y haber visto a Zaccaria caer inconsciente, siendo ahora protegido por su padre, quien había estado luchando cerca de él, siempre protector y en las sombras. Se preguntaba cuanto más duraría esa guerra, llevaba 80 años sin paz.

Admitía que no lo vio venir, el puente de Bridstone era fuerte, totalmente de piedra y por ello muy estable, así que el primer impacto no le hizo ni cosquillas, nadie lo sintió pero el segundo hizo temblar el puente desde sus cimientos y de pronto todos miraron al ejercito enemigo, desde donde se alzaba la hechicera Sheccid, quien apuntaba su varita al puente lleno tanto de sus aliados como de soldados de Narina y pese a eso, intentaba derribarlo.

-CORRAN- comenzaron a gritar, Narina intentaba a pintar su propia vara hacia Sheccid para derribarla antes que ella al puente pero los empujones la arrastraron hacia el inicio del puente rumbo a Stone, y su varita al final se desprendio de su mano y cayo al mar agitado.

Narina sintió un nuevo estruendo y el puente comenzó a derribarse, haciendo que varios Naykianos cayeran al mar. Se sentía frustrada, como es que no podía proteger a su pueblo, a aquellos que habían confiado mas en ella que en Aslan. Y al pensar en Aslan, por alguna razón, pensó en Kattherinn, la busco entre la gente pero no la vio, en medio de la batalla se habían separado y ahora no la encontraba.

De pronto la miro, en medio del puente, aun peleando con un hombre corpulento que al parecer le estaba dando problemas. Narina no se engañaba, llevaba varias décadas sin ver a esa chica como si fuera una hija, por Aslan ella llevaba mas de un siglo aparentando su edad, asi que en algún punto se olvido de la sensación que sentía cuando siendo una niña se abrazaba a ella y le decía "te quiero, mama". Pero pese a eso, Kattherinn era una figura muy importante en su vida, quizás la mas importante.

Asi que no lo pensó dos veces en ir en su ayuda, al llegar a ella, esta era alzada por el cuello por el giganton. Narina aprovecho ese momento y sin remordimientos hundio su espada entre los homoplatos del hombre, atravesándolo y haciendo que soltara a la chica pelinegra.

-Gracias, madre- agradeció la muchacha, Narina la tomo sin delicadeza por el codo y la levanto para hacerla correr, esta vez hacia el lado de la isla de Brid, que había salido mas destruida en la batalla que Stone.

Se tuvieron que abrir camino entre empujones y caídas por culpa de los choques y derrumbes ocasionados por Sheccid. Pero cuando estaban a punto de llegar a tierra firme, el puente se derrumbo en su totalidad y todos comenzaron a caer hacia el mar en medio de rocas. Narina miro como poco a poco el derrumbe llegaba hasta ellas y después a Kattherinn que la veía con incertidumbre.

-¿Mama?- pregunto Kattherinn, curiosa, mirando como esta cerraba los ojos y de pronto fue expulsada hacia atrás hasta chocar con la isla de Brid, y al mirar de nuevo a su madre la vio parada en medio del puente y después cayendo al mar por el derrumbe –MAMAAA.

El grito de Kattherinn fue tan desgarrador que mas de uno, incluso enemigos de Narina, se vieron conmovidos por su dolor y sobre todo por el sacrificio de una mujer que siempre parecía tan imperturbable.

Narina sintió como caia al vacio y de pronto su mano era tomada por alguien mas que detenia su caída. De los lados de la isla había un árbol partido a la mitad, cuyas raíces colgaban precariamente y de donde se sostenían cinco hombres, tres de ellos enemigos y los otros dos una mujer con un hombre aferrado a lado de ella que la sostenia a ella de la mano, reconocio a la mujer como la duquesa de Iacta.

-Tranquila reina Narina- le hablaba el hombre, sostenido de la raíz –Pronto vendrán a ayudarnos.

Y no se equivoco, la mayoría del ejercito de Nayka había quedado del lado de Brid, junto a una pequeña parte del enemigo, del otro lado, el resto del ejercito que acompañaba a Sheccid se retiraba de Stone. Cuando la vieron colgando de la raíz se apresuraron a buscar maneras de salvarla de la caída al mar, pero a medida que pasaban los minutos el tronco del árbol iba desprendiéndose cada vez mas, amenazándolos con soltarlos en las fauces del océano.

-DENSE PRISA- gritaba el soldado que la sostenia –VAMOS A CAER.

Cuando Narina vio que el tronco iba cayendo cada vez mas y después el mar, donde las olas rugían cada vez peor y en el agua flotaban algunos cuerpos de los que habían caído anteriormente, pensó en que si caia, ella se salvaría, tenia un 99% de posibilidades, en cambio los demás tenían un 90% de probabilidades de morir.

No lo pensó, solo aflojo el agarre de su mano a la del soldado que la había salvado.

-¿Reina?- cuestiono el soldado al sentir que iba soltándolo - ¿Qué sucede?

-El peso nos hara caer- dijo lentamente, como para que comprendiera lo que estaba diciendo –Asi duraran mas y darán tiempo para que los saquen de aquí.

-No, no- negó el soldado asustado al entender lo que quería decir la reina –Aguante, estará bien.

Pero Narina solo negó con la cabeza, era la mejor opción. Los demás que también estaban precariamente sostenidos de la raíz, la miraban con sorpresa e incertidumbre, a diferencia del soldado ellos si veian las ventajas de tener menos peso en las raíces.

-No hagas locuras, Narina- le dijo despectivamente la duquesa de Iacta quien a pesar de que en esa batalla el ejercito de Iacta luchaba del lado de Narina no se debía sino al deseo de que Caleido no llegara al poder pero sin embargo eso no significaba que le guardara gran aprecio a la reina Narina, si por ella fuera esta no seria reina de Nayka.

Pero sin importarle lo que dijeran, Narina solto el brazo del soldado y se retorcio de tal manera que este se vio forzado a soltarla y la pelirroja cayo al frio y salvaje mar, que se la trago dispuesto a no soltarla mas, siendo lo ultimo que miro, la cara de terrór de Kattherinn al verla soltarse.

Con un estremecimiento Narina se despertó de su sueño, y se incorporo en la cama ahogando un grito. Estaba temblando y sudaba, pero procuraba calmarse para no despertar a Peter, sin voltear a verlo le dio la espalda y se recostó en la cama de nuevo tapándose la cara con las manos. El sueño había sido tan real.

-¿Desde cuando tienes pesadillas?- la pregunta de Peter desde su espalda la paralizo, maldijo mentalmente, no se dio cuenta de que este estaba despierto.

Narina no respondio y este la abrazo por la espalda y coloco su barbilla entre el hombro y la cabeza de la mujer.

-Llamabas a Aslan y le pedias algo, no se que- murmuro Peter preocupado por su esposa -¿Qué soñabas, Narina?

-No era un sueño- negó la pelirroja en apenas un hilo de voz –Era mas bien un recuerdo.

-Nombraste a alguien mas- agrego Peter, cuando vio que su esposa no seguiría hablando –Sheriz o algo asi.

-Sheccid- corrigio Narina tensa.

-Si ella- afirmo el rubio -¿Me diras quien era?

-Es alguien sin importancia- respondio Narina renuente.

-¿Y porque soñabas con ella?- volvió a cuestionar Peter, comenzando a sentir algo de enojo porque no quisiera compartir su miedo con el -¿Cómo esperas que llevemos una verdadera relación de pareja si no confias en mi? ¿Cuándo será el dia en que me hables de tu vida?

-Mi vida a sido muy larga Peter- murmuro la pelirroja –Y la parte importante de ella ya te la he contado.

-Tu lo has dicho, tu vida a sido muy larga, me has contado mil años de tu vida, eso es solo la mitad- contradijo el hombre, separándose un poco del cuerpo de su mujer -¿Qué hay de tu vida en Nayka? ¿No es importante?

-La vida como reina es muy monótona, solo se altera cuando llega la guerra- contesto Narina con seriedad –Y la guerra no es mi tema favorito, quisiera mas bien olvidarlo.

-El olvido jamas llega para el amor y la guerra, deberías saberlo- negó Peter, apartándose definitivamente de ella y recostándose boca arriba, centrando su mirada en el techo -¿Nunca querras contarme tu vida, cierto?

-Lo dices como si tu me hubieras contado toda tu vida Peter- suspiro Narina frustrada, si creía que la vida a lado de Peter seria fácil, se había equivocado. Lo amaba pero a veces ni eso era suficiente, el no se conformaba solo con saberlo, quería algo mas. Quería saber, conocer de quien se había enamorado.

-Lo importante si- afirmo el hombre encogiéndose de hombros.

Narina negó con la cabeza, nunca podría abrirse con Peter, no como el quería al menos. Sentía que si lo hacia, este jamas la miraría del mismo modo, con esos ojos azules que la amaban. Se levanto de la cama y camino a la terraza, sentándose en el barandal, espero a que Peter saliera en su búsqueda, pero nunca lo hizo.

A algunas puertas de distancia se respiraba un ambiente distinto. Susan y Lucy se habían reunido en la habitación de esta ultima y habían pasado la noche comiendo golosinas, bebiendo vino y contando anécdotas del pasado. A media noche ya se encontraban ambas bastante bebidas, algo que no les hera ajeno, en la Epoca Dorada de Narnia eso había sido típico cuando ambas se habían convertido en lindas señoritas. Y con el vino en las venas, los secretos empezaron a surgir.

-¿Realmente lo amas, Lucy?- pregunto Susan, mirando el techo de la habitación. Ambas estaban recostadas en el piso entre sabanas y cojines -¿A Rilian?

-Creo que si, quiero decir, nunca había experimentado el amor, pero si esto que siento no es amor, no se que es- respondio Lucy dando un suspiro de enamorada, aunque al final su expresión decayó un poco –Aunque no se si el me ame a mi de la misma manera. Parece que solo sabemos discutir.

-Si discuten mucho no es prueba de que no se amen- negó Susan, animando a su hermana –El amor es extraño, lo importante no es cuantas veces se distancien sino cuantas veces se reconcilien.

-Cuando peleamos siempre soy yo la que vuelvo pidiendo perdón- exhalo la menor, sintiéndose triste al recordar esas veces en que tenia que tragarse su orgullo paraa pedir disculpas –A veces me pregunto que pasaría si no lo hiciera.

-¿Y porque no haces la prueba?- pregunto la benévola curiosa –Has que el te pida perdón, debe haber equidad entre ustedes.

-No lo se- negó Lucy –¿Y si después no podemos reconciliarnos? No podría soportarlo.

-¿Por qué pelean Lucy?- pregunto Susan curiosa -¿Cuál es el motivo?

-Al principio fue por que Rilian se sentía frustrado, Caspian lo entrenaba para subir al trono y Rilian sentía que no hacia nada bien, yo quería ayudarlo pero el jamas quería escucharme- respondio la menor, recordando todas esas discusiones en el segundo año de su relación –Despues fue por ellas, todas las que habían existido en su pasado. Regresaron y aunque Rilian las trataba como amigas se que ellas querían algo mas y el no se daba cuenta, para el esos actos eran inocentes. No lo se es demasiado inocente para ver cuando lo engañan.

-Muestrale lo que sientes- sugirió Susan, volteando a mirar a su hermana recostada a su lado y apoyando su cabeza en su mano –Si ve esas cosas en alguien que no sea el, empezara a notarlas y se volverá mas empático con tus sentimientos.

-¿Me estas pidiendo que le de celos?- pregunto Lucy girando a ver también a su hermana –No podría.

-Si tal vez no es la mejor idea- rio Susan, imaginando a su inocente hermana intentando algo como eso, en su experiencia Lucy siempre se solia liar con los chicos –De todos modos no soy la mejor concejera amorosa.

-Susan ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- su hermana no dio una respuesta positiva como tal sino mas bien un ruido que Lucy interpreto como "dispara" –Ahora que han pasado tantos años, no se cuantos en realidad, y pues ahora tienes cuatro hijos, ¿Eso significa…bueno quiere decir que ya no lo amas?

No fue necesario que dijera su nombre, Lucy siempre fue su silenciosa confidente y el mayor testigo de su amor y dolor por Caspian. Susan quizo hablar. Decir todo aquello que nadie, mas que ella sabia. Ese secreto que le quemaba la boca por decirlo, pero no pudo, como no pudo decirle jamas a Selena.

-El dolor y el amor de verdad, Lu- respondio Susan, con su mirada clavada en el techo de la habitación –Jamas se olvidan realmente.

Lucy supo entonces que a su hermana, simplemente no le había llegado el olvido y se preocupo. Porque sabia que Rilian nunca aceptaría algo como eso, como bien decía Susan el dolor de verdad jamas se olvidaba y por ello su amado no podía olvidar el sufrimiento de Liliandil, su amada madre.

Y cuando el momento de que Susan y Rilian se enfrentaran, ella tendría que elegir un bando, pero la pregunta era ¿A quién elegir? Solo su corazón lo dictaría.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo pero he estado realmente ocupada y con cero inspiraciones. Este capítulo era más de transición que de otra cosa, en el siguiente vendrá lo que creo muchos están esperando, un poco de romance entre Susan y Caspian.**


	9. Palabras Hirientes

**LAS CRONICAS DE NARNIA: EL RETORNO DE LA REINA.**

 **Disclaimer: Las Crónicas de Narnia no me pertenecen.**

 **Capítulo 9: Palabras Hirientes.**

Era de noche en las tierras Narnianas y en el imponente castillo de Cair Paravel todos sus habitantes se encontraban sumidos en un mundo de sueños. Susan había disfrutado esas dos semanas que llevaba en el castillo, estaba aprovechando para recuperar el tiempo perdido con sus hermanos y sus sobrinos. Jugo ajedrez con su hermano Edmund (y podía presumir que lo venció), disfrutaba con su hermano Peter mientras este le mostraba los cambios que se habían hecho en Narnia desde su última visita y en cambio con Lucy planeaba la próxima boda de la reina Valiente.

Susan sentía cada vez más una paz interior que hacía mucho que había dejado de sentir, más precisamente cuando vivía en Chicago. Extrañaba muchísimo a sus hijos pero eso no significaba que por ello iba a dejar de disfrutar su tiempo en Narnia, así que se empeñaba en disfrutar al máximo cada momento que pasaba en ese mágico lugar, desde las comidas hasta dormir. En el pasado Susan había aprendido a odiar cuando dormía, pues sus sueños siempre le traían pesadillas y memorias sin sentido sobre sus hermanos. Pero estando en Narnia sus sueños habían desaparecido. Hasta ese día.

Su sueño comenzó con el cielo estrellado de Narnia en donde resaltaba una constelación con forma de una estrella de ocho picos constituida por 26 estrellas, la cual brillaba con gran fuerza. Después miro un castillo completamente blanco y que despedía un leve brillo, justo como el de la estrella que acababa de mirar. Por la ventana de su torre más alta, se encontraba una mujer completamente desnuda que miraba en dirección al mar que se agitaba embravecido. La mujer era sumamente hermosa, con el cabello de un rubio casi blanco y la piel blanca como la leche. Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados con una expresión concentrada.

-Prepárate- murmuro aun sin abrir los ojos –El destino aun te depara la más grande de las pruebas. Elegir.

Detrás de la bella mujer aparecía un hombre que le rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos y besaba su cuello. La chica ladeaba su cuello y solo entonces abría sus ojos. Susan no recordaba de qué color eran estos ya que en ese momento, la luz del sol la despertaba. Era un nuevo día en Narnia, pero por alguna razón ella no podía dejar de pensar en la mujer de su sueño que parecía que quisiera hacerle una advertencia y eso no hacía más que aumentar la sensación de angustia que tenía en el pecho.

Había tenido esa misma sensación en el pasado y siempre había logrado deshacerse de ello gracias a sus hijos. Comúnmente se tomaba un tiempo libre de su trabajo y llevaba a sus hijos de paseo a divertirse y comer fuera, pero en Narnia sus hijos no se encontraban presentes así que Susan creyó que quizás la solución sería pasar tiempo con sus sobrinos así que preparo una canasta de comida y camino con Lily, Ana y Cedric hasta el rio donde extendió una manta en el suelo y los cuatro se dispusieron a disfrutar de la tarde en un picnic.

-Tía Susan- la llamo de pronto Lily, mientras merendaban –Papa dice que estas triste porque tus hijos están lejos ¿Los perdiste?

-No, no están perdidos- respondió la mujer, suspirando nostálgicamente –Es solo que yo vivo muy lejos de aquí, en un lugar muy diferente a este y lamentablemente cuando Aslan me trajo a Narnia, mis hijos no pudieron venir conmigo.

-¿Y por qué no pudieron, tía Su?- pregunto esta vez su sobrina pelirroja.

-No lo sé- negó Susan tristemente, aunque intentando ocultarlo de los pequeños –Solo Aslan lo sabe, por eso lo estoy esperando.

-¿Y cómo son tus hijos, tía?- pregunto Lily entusiasmada –Quisiera conocerlos, así podríamos jugar todos juntos.

-Les caerían muy bien, son muy buenos niños, y no lo digo solo porque sean mis hijos- rio Susan, trayendo a su mente los rostros de sus hijos –Emma es un poco pequeña para jugar con ustedes pero estoy segura de que se llevarían muy bien con los demás.

-Alguien viene- dijo de pronto el pequeño Cedric, quien había permanecido en silencio toda la conversación. Susan se puso de pie algo alarmada, pero enseguida vio aparecer por el puente que cruzaba el rio hacia Beruna, a varios hombres montados a caballo que iban en su dirección. A la cabeza de la comitiva se encontraba Caspian.

-TIO CASPIAN- gritaron Ana y Lily, corriendo en su dirección en cuanto este se bajó del caballo.

-Hola hermosas- hablo el hombre levantando a ambas niñas en sus brazos -¿Qué hacen por aquí?

-La tía Su nos trajo a un día de campo- respondió Lily con su hermosa sonrisa de niña -¿Y tú que hacías, tío?

-Exploraba el bosque- respondió Caspian, bajando a las niñas y acercándose a la mujer aun de pie –Hola Susan, Cedric.

-¿Estabas en tu castillo, tío?- pregunto Cedric, curioso como siempre.

-Hoy no Cedric, no me aleje tanto- rio el hombre revolviendo su cabello –¿Se están divirtiendo?

La pregunta iba dirigida a los niños, pero el no aparto la mirada de Susan. En esas dos semanas había intentado acercarse a ella, comprenderla, había pasado demasiado tiempo añorando su regreso como para ahora intentar evitarla, pero de alguna manera parecía que Susan no pensaba igual que él, pues siempre encontraba excusas para irse cada que el entraba a una habitación en la que ella se encontraba. Y Caspian no encontraba la razón.

-Mucho tío- respondió Ana.

-¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros tío Caspian?- pregunto Cedric, mirando del hombre a la mujer con ojos demasiado astutos para alguien tan pequeño- A la tía Susan no le importaría ¿Cierto tía?

Susan sintió la mirada de los cuatro centradas en ella, y quiso decir que si le importaba o salir corriendo en el peor de lo casos pero de alguna manera le parecía un comportamiento muy inmaduro y si había algo que Susan jamás, jamás haría, era ser inmadura, ni en sus peores momentos. Así que hizo lo mejor que pudo hacer, sonreír y decir:

-Claro que no, seria grandioso- y también lo más hipócrita. No es que Susan estuviera evitando a Caspian, claro que no, solo prefería no tenerlo cerca, eso es todo. ¿Por qué? Por su propia salud mental. Y es que llevaba esas dos semanas intentando no profundizar en la pregunta de su hermana Lucy. ¿Aun amaba a Caspian? Prefería no saberlo. Es más, no quería saberlo.

Caspia pensó que ese era el momento ideal para aclarar todo con Susan así que ante la alegría de sus sobrinos despidió a los demás hombres que lo acompañaban y dejo a su caballo pastar por el rio mientras que él se sentaba a pasar la tarde con sus sobrinos y Susan.

Después de que los niños hubieran reposado la comida se alejaron de ellos para jugar a la orilla del rio. Ambos permanecieron en silencio mientras contemplaban como Cedric y Ana se arrojaban agua mutuamente mientras Lily recogía piedras y conchas que le parecían bonitas. Caspian no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura.

-Siempre quise tener una niña- soltó de pronto el hombre, sorprendiendo a Susan –Debe ser diferente a criar un niño.

-Ciertamente es muy diferente- murmuro Susan, haciendo que Caspian recordara que de hecho Susan no solo tenía una hija, sino dos –Pero es más por lo que tu esperas que por lo que es en realidad.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Caspian confundido.

-Uno considera que los niños son más difíciles y complicados, y que criar a una niña es vestirla como muñequita, besos y abrazos porque creen que ellas son mucho más cariñosas que los niños pero no siempre es así- negó Susan con una tierna sonrisa –Mi hija Leah jamás permitiría que le pusiera un vestido, no le gustan los abrazos o los besos, y en cambio a Marco le encanta ser el niño consentido de la casa, es demasiado amoroso.

-¿Y tus otros hijos?- pregunto Caspian, perdiendo su mirada en el espeso bosque frente a él.

-Emma creo que será como Lily, tierna y dulce aun siendo tan pequeña e Ian es tranquilo y muy inteligente pero todos mis hijos son sensibles y valientes, muy valientes- tan solo por sus comentarios Caspian se podía dar cuenta de lo mucho que Susan amaba a sus hijos y estaba orgullosa de ellos.

Susan en cambio miraba a Caspian, quien seguía sin dirigirle la mirada. Él no lo sabía pero una de las razones que la habían llevado a llamar a su hijo mayor como él es que se parecían mucho, de una manera que resultaba casi hasta dolorosa en ocasiones.

-¿Y porque tú y tu esposa no intentaron tener una hija?- pregunto la mujer de pronto, pero cuando Caspian puso sus ojos en ella, pudo ver en el chocolate de sus ojos un gran dolor que la hizo arrepentirse de su pregunta –Disculpa, no es mi asunto.

-Está bien, Susan- la tranquilizo el hombre, suspirando –Ambos creímos que sería mejor esperar a que Rilian tuviera cinco o seis años para darle un hermano, queríamos centrarnos en ese momento en el. Y cuando llego el momento, Liliandil ya no quiso tener más hijos.

-Sin duda tenía sus razones- se apresuró a decir la castaña, no era su labor juzgar a la difunta esposa del rey –Al menos tuviste un hijo, eso es grandioso.

-Si tenía sus razones e incluso hoy pienso que fue lo mejor no haber tenido más hijos- asintió Caspian, de alguna manera bastante en paz con sus recuerdos pasados – ¿Sabes? En realidad nunca pude disfrutar el criar a Rilian. Estaba o muy ocupado o Rilian muy ocupado. Por eso guardo con gran cariño los recuerdos de los primeros cinco años de vida de Rilian. Cuando de verdad éramos una familia.

Susan se preguntó que quería decir Caspian con eso pero no quiso preguntarlo, intuía que no sería algo bonito de discutir.

-Aun puedes hacerlo, Caspian- ante la mirada intrigada del hombre, aclaro –Tener una hija. Podrías volver a casarte.

Caspian rio, aunque no era una risa alegre en realidad.

-¿A mi edad, Susan?- pregunto el rey, aun con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro –Además, Rilian es muy celoso, jamás me dejaría volverme a casar.

-Pero es tu vida, Caspian, no la de el- negó la mujer frunciendo el ceño en incomprensión –Él está formando ahora su propia familia, pronto va a casarse y entonces estarás solo sin con quien compartir el resto de tu vida. No es justo que pretenda que vivas para siempre en duelo por la muerte de su madre.

Caspian no quiso aclararle que si Rilian no lo dejaba volver a casarse no era porque pretendiera para que le guardara luto a Liliandil o porque no quisiera que alguien reemplazara a su madre, más bien era un castigo hacia el por no haber logrado hacer feliz a Liliandil.

-No lo conoces Susan- negó el hombre tristemente –Mi hijo es rebelde, y antes lo era más, ahora gracias a Peter y Lucy al fin ha encontrado la tranquilidad, no quiero hacer que el vuelva a ser ese muchacho que era antes. Créeme, la más afectada si eso pasara, seria Lucy.

Susan frunció el ceño confundida, sin duda había escuchado algunos comentarios acerca de cómo era la relación entre su hermana menor y el hijo de su antiguo amor pero sabía que Lucy lo amaba y la manera en que Rilian miraba a su hermana no dejaba duda de lo que sentía por ella, así que pensó que quizás Caspian exageraba las cosas, o quizás Rilian había cambiado tanto que el no se había dado cuenta.

-No puedes dejar que el controle tu vida, Caspian, la mejor manera de educar a nuestros hijos es con el ejemplo, enséñale a luchar- Caspian suspiro, sabía que jamás podría hacer lo que Susan le pedía, después esta sonrió divertido -¿Y cuál edad? Luces aún muy joven, aun puedes tener otra familia.

-Claro, me veo como de treinta gracias a Narina- rio Caspian, divertido al recordar como ese concreto suceso de años atrás.

-Si ya me han contado- rio Susan –Me imagino tu cara cuando viste que habías rejuvenecido mágicamente.

De alguna manera a partir de ese momento el ambiente entre ellos pareció relajarse y mientras el sol se ponía y los niños comenzaban a jugar a aventar piedras al rio a ver quién la arrojaba más lejos, ellos hablaron de todo, sobre todo del pasado, de la batalla contra Miraz, de cuando los hermanos Pavensie habían llegado a Narnia, y cuando Caspian había viajado en busca de los Lores. No hablaron sobre ellos, lo evitaron cuidadosamente, tampoco de Liliandil, intuían que no sería algo adecuado para hablar en ese momento.

Cuando empezaba a oscurecer, hicieron el camino de regreso. Caspian monto sobre el caballo a los tres niños, y a paso lento, y sobre todo muy cuidadoso, emprendieron el camino. El rey telmarino llevaba en una mano las riendas del corcel y en la otra la canasta que Susan había llevado al día de campo, ella caminaba a su lado, mientras Caspian le contaba una historia ya escuchada, aunque no de su boca, el cómo había sido cuando sus hermanos regresaron a Narnia, aunque sin ella.

-…y entonces Narnia regreso a Nayka sin su hija, por supuesto a Kattherinn no lo tomo nada bien, salió corriendo y Edmund y Peter tras ella- narraba Caspian, a la distancia ya se veía Cair Paravel –Los demás regresamos en el barco y cundo llegamos al otro lado de la playa allí estaban los dos, Kattherinn y Edmund.

-¿Por qué Narina decidió dejar en Narnia a su hija?- pregunto Susan extrañada –Parece algo insensible de su parte.

-Es difícil saber cómo piensa Narina, sin duda ella creía que eso era lo mejor- contesto el hombre, ya sin intentar comprenderla después de tanto tiempo -¿Sabes que en realidad ella no es su madre no?

-Algo me menciono Lucy- contesto Susan intrigada –Me parece muy noble que Narina haya adoptado a Kattherinn pero hay algo de ella que no me convence.

-¿A qué te refieres?- cuestiono el rey terlmarino, frunciendo el ceño en confusión.

-No quiero meterme en la relación de Peter pero me parece que Narina no fuera la mujer ideal para él, son demasiado parecidos como para ser compatibles- confeso la castaña algo que no se había atrevido a decirle ni siquiera a sus hermanos, pero de alguna manera sentía que con Caspian se podía permitir esas confianzas –Además me parece que no es del todo feliz con ella, como si algo le doliera o tuviera dudas.

-Como te he dicho Narina es una persona complicada y aunque ella y Peter tuvieron momentos difíciles antes de que nacieran Ana y Lily sé que ahora su relación está muy bien- murmuro el pelinegro, recordando esos momentos –Y aunque estoy seguro de que ambos se aman también sé que a veces los matrimonios tienen sus problemas, quizás eso que dices ver en ellos sea algo momentáneo solamente.

Susan esperaba que así fuera y que al final de todo su hermano fuera muy feliz, era lo que esperaba para todos sus hermanos. Un final feliz.

Cerca de allí, Rilian y Lucy también regresaban a Cair Paravel, ambos habían ido a pasear por la playa y ver el atardecer. Esos momentos eran los que hacían que Lucy no dudara de su futuro matrimonio con su novio ya que aunque había veces en que las cosas se ponían difíciles los momentos hermosos pesaban más en su memoria.

Caminaban tomados de la mano y entre risas.

-Solo faltan cinco meses- dijo Lucy sonriéndole a su novio y abrazándolo por la cintura –Y entonces serás mío para siempre.

-Y tú mía para siempre- respondió Rilian abrazándola también y dándoles un beso casto en los labios.

Pero la alegría para ambos termino cuando vieron en la entrada del castillo a Caspian y Susan que reían divertidos de algo que ellos desconocían y demasiado cerca el uno del otro para el gusto de Rilian. La atmosfera romántica se extinguió más rápido que el fuego bajo la lluvia y el chico se apartó de su novia para caminar apresurado hacia las dos figuras en Cair Paravel.

-Una tarde divertida ¿no?- dijo Rilian subiendo los escalones que lo separaban de su padre y mirando la canasta de picnic que este llevaba en las manos –Creí que hoy explorabas el bosque, padre.

-Lo hice, Rilian- asintió Caspian poniendo una distancia prudente entre el y la benévola al notar el tono amargo de su hijo, y deseando que los niños no hubieran entrado ya al castillo en búsqueda de sus padres –Nada que reportar, el perímetro sigue limpio.

-Hola Susan- saludo Lucy algo tensa al notar la actitud de su novio –No te había visto en todo el día.

-Lucy que bueno que te veo- sonrió Susan, sin afectarse por el ambiente tenso entre padre e hijo, creyendo que ella no debía de meterse en asuntos de familia –Quiero enseñarte algo ¿Vienes?

-Claro- asintió Lucy, acercándose a Rilian y dándole un beso en la mejilla –Nos vemos, te quiero.

-Rilian, Caspian- se despidió Susan, recibiendo un asentimiento de despedida del mayor y solo una breve mirada de su cuñado.

-¿Te divertiste?- pregunto Rilian, siendo claro para el que su padre y la hermana de su novia habían tenido una cita, y eso no le agradaba ni un poco.

-No sé qué es lo que estás pensando Rilian- negó Caspian –Pero te aseguro que no es lo que piensas.

-Díselo a quien no te conozca- respondió el príncipe Narniano –No olvides que yo se ha la perfección lo que sientes por esa mujer.

-Uno pensaría que ahora deberías de comprenderme mejor que antes- murmuro cansinamente el hombre –Ahora tú también estás enamorado ¿No crees que es injusto que me niegues a mí una felicidad que tu si tienes? ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué me pase el resto de mi vida encerrado y siendo infeliz?

-Esa oportunidad de ser feliz la tuviste hace 20 años y la dejaste ir- contesto el hijo con rencor al recordar a su madre –Así que no, no se me hace injusto. No permitiré que te involucres con la culpable de que mi madre no fuera feliz, y harías bien en ir asumiéndolo, papa.

Rilian se acercó a su padre hasta que solo unos cuantos centímetros los separaban, queriendo que el entendiera muy bien sus próximas palabras.

-Grábatelo, podría permitir que te metieras con cualquier otra mujer, cualquiera, sería difícil pero lo admitiría- asintió el muchacho con expresión fiera –Pero con ella, jamás. Llevas años diciéndome que lo más importante para ti soy yo, tu hijo, pues escúchame bien, elige entre ella o yo porque no nos puedes tener a los dos. Te lo juro por la memoria de mi madre.

Caspian miro tristemente como su hijo desaparecía dentro del gran castillo. Sabía que la amenaza de su hijo no eran palabras vacías. Solo deseaba que por su necedad su hijo no arruinara su relación con Lucy pues nunca se perdonaría que su hijo la lastimara por su culpa.

Y en cuanto a su relación con Susan, bueno, eso lo dejaría al destino. No importaba que había pasado en el pasado entre ambos, quizás Susan ya ni lo recordaba, pero ahora tenían la oportunidad de formar un futuro y solo el tiempo diría si eso funcionaria y sabía que no importaba lo que su hijo dijera, no tenía la fuerza para mantenerse alejado de Susan, ni ahora ni nunca.

En la habitación de Susan esta le mostraba a Lucy los bocetos que el sastre había hecho para su vestido para la boda, pero notaba a su hermana distraída por razones desconocidas así que al final se decidió a preguntar.

-¿Qué pasa Lucy?- cuestiono la castaña -¿Quieres contarme?

Lucy frunció el ceño, intentando decidir si era adecuado el inmiscuirse en la vida de su hermana pero recordaba la manera en que Rilian se apartó de ella al ver a su padre y a Susan juntos, era como si este creara una pared entre los dos cada vez que el tema de una posible relación entre ellos surgía. No podía permitirlo.

-¿Dónde estaban tú y Caspian, Su?- soltó Lucy de pronto.

-Ah era eso- sonrió Susan relajándose –Lleve a mis sobrinos a un día de campo y nos encontramos a Caspian en el rio, así que se quedó con nosotros.

-¿Ustedes…- dudo nuevamente en preguntar la pelicobriza -¿Tienen algo?

Susan se puso de pie y camino por la habitación, pensando en la pregunta de su hermana.

-Tu sabes que Caspian y yo tenemos una historia, y no creo que nunca podamos dejar eso en el pasado- respondió Susan nerviosa –Pero este momento no es el mejor como para iniciar una relación con nadie y menos con Caspian.

Lucy se sintió preocupada y triste por su hermana y por la situación en la que se encontraba, pero sobre todo se sintió aliviada, hasta que Susan volvió a hablar.

-Pero si hay algo que aprendí de todo lo que me ha pasado desde nuestra segunda visita a Narnia, es que no puedes desperdiciar el tiempo, es mejor haber amado y perdido que jamás haber amado- prosiguió hablando la benévola, mirando su reflejo en el gran espejo de su tocador, que le dejaba ver un brillo en sus ojos que hace mucho no tenía –Así que si llegara a darse algo de nuevo, yo estaría feliz.

-¡No Susan!- exclamo la menor poniéndose de pie y girando a su hermana bruscamente, tomándola de un brazo- No puedes hacer eso, por favor, te lo suplico, deja las cosas con Caspian como están.

-Pero ¿Qué te pasa, Lucy?- cuestiono Susan alarmada -¿Por qué me pides eso?

-No lo entiendes, Susan- negó Lucy, soltando a la mayor –Rilian jamás soportara eso, se desataría una pelea campal y el sufriría mucho.

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi relación con Caspian con él?- pregunto Susan cruzándose de brazos –Sé que es su hijo y todo pero él es un hombre libre y sin compromisos, y Rilian ya está grande y a punto de casarse, Caspian se merece ser feliz.

-Pero no contigo, Susan- murmuro Lucy sombríamente, tomando a su hermana de la mano y sentándola en la cama –Escucha Susan, el matrimonio de Caspian y la madre de Rilian fue un desastre, no funciono, y Liliandil sufrió mucho por eso, y con ella Rilian.

-Lo lamento, Lu- susurro Susan, aunque ya había oído hablar algo de ello –Pero yo no tengo la culpa.

-Lo sé, lo sé pero Rilian no entiende eso- negó la valiente sentándose a lado de su hermana luciendo resignada –Él te culpa a ti por todo lo que sufrió su madre.

-¿A mí?- pregunto Susan completamente extrañada.

-Es complicado Su, pero al parecer cuando Caspian y Liliandil se casaron, él le hablo de ti, de su historia y de cómo aun te quería, fueron felices los primeros años o eso creía Caspian pero en realidad Liliandil vivía resentida porque Caspian aun te quisiera- le conto la menor, para sorpresa de Susan quien no sabía nada de lo que su hermana le decía –Cuando Rilian cumplió cinco años esta no pudo seguir fingiendo y a partir de allí se dedicó a llenar la cabeza de Rilian de rencor hacia ti y Caspian, diciéndole que por ti su padre no la amaba y que por eso ella era infeliz.

Susan se dejó caer sobre la cama con un hondo suspiro y miro el techo, Caspian no le había comentado nada de eso, y quizás había sido lo mejor.

-Rilian amaba mucho a sus padres, sobre todo a Liliandil y para él fue muy fuerte crecer viendo a su madre llorar, a partir de ese día el matrimonio de Caspian y Liliandil se convirtió en un infierno, igual que la vida de Rilian- prosiguió Lucy con tristeza por la infancia pasada por su novio y poniéndose de pie –Sé que quizás no tiene sentido para ti pero solo imagínate si hubiéramos crecido viendo a nuestros padres gritarse e insultarse, con papa triste todo el tiempo por otra mujer y nuestra madre llorando a cada rato y hablándonos de lo infeliz que era y de como padre la hacía sufrir por que amaba a una mujer que ni siquiera lo merecía y entonces mama muriera sin haber sido feliz jamás ¿Qué sentirías tu si de pronto esa mujer apareciera y papa no tuviera ojos más que para ella? A y además esa mujer tuviera un hijo con el nombre de papa.

-Un minuto Lucy, mis hijos no tienen nada que ver en esto ¿Si?- intervino Susan, sentándose en la cama –Siento todo lo que me estás diciendo pero, insisto, no fue mi culpa, yo ni siquiera estaba en Narnia, no es como si hubiera sido la amante de Caspian. Esto es solo problema de Liliandil y de Caspian, y ella está muerta, no me hare responsable de sus errores ni pagare por ellos.

-Entiende a Rilian y a Liliandil, ella amaba mucho a Caspian y este no pudo amarla jamás, todo lo que hacía era pensar en ti, eres mujer ¿Cómo te hubieras sentido tú en sus zapatos?- cuestiono la valiente, comenzando a molestarse porque su hermana no la entendiera –La muerte trágica de la madre de Rilian ha dejado una herida en el que aún no cierra y si él se involucra contigo no harás sino echarle sal a la herida.

-Lo sé, lo sé, créeme que puedo comprenderlo pero también entiende tu que yo no hice nada malo como para ahora tener que avergonzarme o algo así, Liliandil se equivocó, una madre jamás debe de pagar con sus hijos por sus frustraciones- insistió Susan, comenzando ella también a molestarse –Y comprendo también lo que dices de Rilian, pero han pasado muchos años desde la muerte de Liliandil y el ya es un adulto, debe de madurar.

Lucy le dio la espalda a su hermana y se cruzó de brazos, sintiéndose desesperada por la actitud de su hermana, y aunque no quisiera admitírselo también por Rilian.

-Sé que lo quieres mucho, Lucy pero tienes que admitir que esa no es una actitud adecuada- prosiguió la castaña con exasperación –Creo que deberías empezar a preguntarte si es una buena idea casarte con alguien que no ha dejado de ser un chico y que…

-YA BASTA SUSAN TU NO LO CONOCES, NO SABES NADA DE EL O DE LA FELICIDAD QUE ME DA, ASI QUE NO TE METAS - grito Lucy volviendo a mirarla y bajando el tono de voz, aunque aún enfadada– Además ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablar de madurez y de sobrellevar las perdidas? ¿Acaso no recuerdas como te comportabas antes? ¿Qué hiciste cuando nuestros padres murieron?

Susan se sintió al instante herida por las palabras de Lucy, y se dio cuenta de que aunque ella le había dicho que ya había dejado todo eso en el pasado, aun no era así. Lucy aun lo recordaba con enojo.

-Soy diferente ahora- susurro la benévola en un hilo de voz que apenas se escuchó en el silencio de la habitación.

-Así es, después de no sé cuánto ¿15 años? ¿Más?- pregunto la menor cegada por la furia y la incertidumbre -¿Después de casarte y ser madre? ¿Quién te dice que eso no pasara con Rilian he?

Susan guardo silencio, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante las palabras de su hermana, que le hacían darse cuenta de que no había reparado los errores del pasado tan bien como había creído.

Lucy respiro lentamente, intentando tranquilizarse pero simplemente sentía que los sentimientos la abrumaban, eran demasiadas cosas. Se arrepentía de las duras palabras que le había dicho a su hermana pero necesitaba que la entendiera.

-Por favor Susan- pidió la valiente con la voz entrecortada y tomando de las manos a la mayor –Piensa lo que te he dicho, hazlo por mí.

-Necesito estar sola, Lucy- pidió Susan, soltándose de las manos de su hermana y sentándose en la cama con apariencia turbada.

-Lo siento, hermana- susurro Lucy tan bajo que no supo si sus palabras habían llegado a oídos de la otra mujer en la habitación. Sintiendo un dolor en el pecho, la chica salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la suya. Apenas cerrar la puerta de sus aposentos sintió su presencia en la habitación.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Rilian?- pregunto con tono cansado, realmente no quería tener esa conversación en ese momento.

-Nuevamente me ocultas cosas, Lucy- afirmo Rilian sin dar lugar a dudas -¿Por eso me llevaste a la playa? ¿Para qué no supiera de la cita entre mi padre y Susan?

-Yo no sabía nada, Rilian- negó está sentándose a lado de su prometido, que se encontraba sentado en el diván enfrente de la ventana –Y no era una cita.

-Dime la verdad Lucy- pidió Rilian girando a verla muy seriamente -¿Han retomado su relación? ¿Sabes algo?

-No tienen nada- negó la chica, pero quiso ser sincera con él para que fuera asimilando algo que ella ya empezaba a ver como un hecho –Pero Susan aun lo quiere Rilian y está dispuesta a iniciar una relación con Caspian.

-NO, LUCY, NO- grito el muchacho poniéndose de pie y caminando como león enjaulado por la habitación –No lo puedo permitir, no puedo.

-Se aman, Rilian- murmuro Lucy despacio, intentando hacerlo entender –Es cruel no dejarlos estar juntos después de todo por lo que han pasado.

-¡¿CRUEL!?- grito Rilian tomando a Lucy de los hombros y parándola del diván para acercarla tanto a él que sus narices se rozaban -¿Sabes que si fue cruel? La vida que tuvo que llevar mi madre.

-Ni Susan ni tu padre tuvieron la culpa- negó Lucy, soltándose del agarre de su prometido y poniendo distancia entre ambos –Sé que fue duro lo que paso con tu madre pero…

-¡No, Lucy! No quiero oírte hablar de ella- negó Rilian enfurecido –Y mejor me voy antes de que haga una tontería.

-Rilian por favor- pidió la pelicobriza pero el príncipe ya había salido de la habitación.

Lucy quería comprender a su novio más de lo que quería cualquier cosa pero este simplemente se alejaba cada vez mas de ella. Lo quería pero ya no estaba tan segura si el príncipe de Narnia era lo que necesitaba en su vida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Un poco retrasado pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Si he de ser sincera no sabía sobre que trataría este capítulo pero al final así me quedo, y creo que me gusto. Sé que el comportamiento de Lucy y el de Rilian no les gustara nada pero les aseguro que empezaran a cambiar a partir del próximo capítulo y traerá varias sorpresas.**

 **Lucy está muy confundida, ama a Rilian pero teme perderlo y eso le impide ver los errores en el o al menos hacer algo para remediarlos. En el próximo capítulo veremos un gran cambio en ella, al fin ordenara sus prioridades, además veremos un nuevo avance en la relación de Caspian y Susan y también lo que está pasando con los demás personajes los cuales deje un poco de lado en este capítulo.**

 **Dedico este capítulo a Fabiluna quien me metió mucha presión para que actualizara la historia con sus comentarios, gracias por leerme y espero y te guste.**

 **No importe cuanto me tarde, terminare esta historia, ánimo todas.**


End file.
